Ordinary World
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to: THE REASON. Mesogog and Zeltrax has been defeated. So, what is next for the dino thunder rangers? A wedding and celebrating the holiday season.
1. Prologue

_2.A/N: Due to recent discoveries about not posting song lyrics in my stories, I had to go through each chapter and delete the contents of any song lyrics. So, I must apologize, and cannot afford to lose my account on this site for reasons like that. So, again, I apologize to the adminstrators of the site, and any mishaps. Otherwises, there is no changes done to the story except for the loss of the lyrics. May the Powers Always Protect You._

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART ONE: PROLOGUE_**

RATING: PG-13

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: Post-PRDT. AU. Mesogog has been defeated. Zeltrax has been, too. So, what is next for the dino thunder rangers? A wedding and celebrating the holiday season. _

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine, and even if it was it wouldn't be what it is today. The plot is definately mine, and the concept. But the plot is definitely my own-my thoughts. The main title of the story does tie in with the song, "Ordinary World". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please! I can't afford to go out like that. _

_A/N: Well, Happy New Year. I must say, it was really hard getting this thing started considering how this season has been. But trust me, this story won't be long. Not like the last one. It's all set. I just need to get it all typed up and get it posted. Thanks again, for all the reviews. And I hope you read "The Reason" or you might be a little lost. I am sorry for the long wait. My computer has been acting up again, and school has been hard to keep up with. I'll try to be a little better in the future. But for now, let's get things rolling. You know the deal, read and reply. May the Powers Always Protect You._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
_"After all that has happened, I don't think any of us could ever ask to change things. I only wished that some of these things would have ended much better than others." –Eclyptyk Neo  
_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The lives of the Dino Thunder Rangers had forever changed since the epic battle that happened only days ago. They could never stop talking about it, nor could they get it out of their minds. Their zords were gone, but the power still remained.

Dr. Oliver had made the sacrifice to destroy the zords in order to kill Mesogog for good, but everyone who played a role in the epic battle or witnessed it were scarred.

The teens felt a loss when the zords were destroyed. It was as if apart of them, a chunk of their being was ripped out of them. But they had to move on. And move on slow.

Now, days before Thanksgiving, the team--which included the Dino Thunder Rangers, Kim, Hayley, Anton and Michelle "Elsa" Santos--had met. It was an interest mix of people. Six rangers, a rocket scientish responsible for much of the technology for the team and a business, a successful businessman and scientist and the new principal at Reefside High. They were the only ones who was allowed to call her by 'Elsa', even if it did have a lot of scars with it. It was the easiest way to avoid huge confrontations.

They didn't really say much. There really wasn't much to say when Tommy had said all he could before a long line of rangers in the legacy. They could only talk about ideas for the following holiday season. Plans and what would be in store for the teens in their final year of high school.

But there was an uneasiness there, a wing of love in the air among the team. It was clear the Tommy and Kim were gonna get married in less than a month. But there were other ideas. Conner had time and time again confronted Kira about some possible feelings he felt for her, but she was looking more at Trent as more than just a friend, even if she felt a little different around Conner, too. Even Tommy and Trent couldn't help but notice the more-than-being-acquaintances around Anton and Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXX-

Thanksgiving.

It came slow, but had the team break away and spend time with their own families despite all that had happened in the last few weeks. It was well needed.

Kira had kindly invited Trent and his father to join her family in a feast. And to get to know the two a little better without worrying too much about a monster attack on the city. She had talked about a possible singing contract in the works thanks to a friend she had met in the past year, Tanya Sloan. If that was a no go, she would either be heading for New York or LA for college. Trent was hoping to go to CalArts to pursue a career in art, and his father didn't seem to oppose his decision anymore.

At the McKnight homestead, Conner had recapped what had happened in the last year and a half of his high school career to his family. He even spoke of a possible soccer scholarship to either UCLA or UNC in the following year. His parents could not be more proud for him, even as he rambled on about the many Power Ranger battles that went on in the city. His twin brother, Eric, even shared a few stories he had heard while at his stay at the secret Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. His brother was looking into moto-cross, but like always their parents wavered over his decisions more than Conner's.

At the James homestead, Ethan, too, had told his parents about the many Power Ranger battles he 'witnessed' and his brother and sister dismissed it as nothing more than lies. He didn't seem to care, figuring they wouldn't believe him anyways, no matter what evidence he could provide without giving too much away. He was glad to have the monster attacks come to an end so he can focus more on school. It was slightly surprising, especially when he confessed he would keep the computer gaming to a minimum. He was hoping to get into MIT or CalTech, both schools would provide him with what he wanted. And he knew a few people who could help him get into one or the other.

As for Elsa, she had went to Puerto Rico where Anton had said her own family was located. And after all that has happened, she wanted to reconnect with them after the year's-plus brainwashing. She slowly began to regain some consciousness of her past, but even then she wasn't sure where she really belonged. She was still in search of where she really wanted to go and be.

Hayley headed for Atlanta to spend time with her own family, who had many questions for the rocket scientist and what she has been up to with her business and other things. But like all the others, she spoke what truth she could, having sworn secrecy to the code of being involved with the Ranger family.

And as for Kim and Tommy, they headed for Angel Grove to see their families. And as a joint thing to bring both families together, they had a big feast at the Oliver homestead. But the wavering feeling about what secrets they had locked in their minds could not be mentioned. They wanted to speak the truth about what connection they had with the rangers, but they just could not do it. They just could not find the confidence or power to say it. And they didn't know how else they were gonna admit it later on.

But with the weeks end, it forced all of them to go back to their lives back in Reefside. Michelle 'Elsa' Santos had become the new official principal and Reefside High, and not that anyone could complain about it, the team still felt a little uncomfortable with it. Being an evil henchman was one thing, but it was long gone. It was in the past. Yet, there was still the tinge of Randall/Elsa in her.

Tommy was pushed into getting involved in several extracurricular activities, as much as he didn't want to. He became apart of the Yearbook Staff, the Senior Council and the Science Club. He just wanted to make it worthwhile for the teens' last year in high school. They could only hope that there would be no unexpected surprises, but that was no guarantee for a Ranger, though.

Kim was the same way, even after being apart of the teaching staff for a little more than a month. She was pulled into getting involved with several sports-like activities just because of her status as a coach on the 2004 Olympics team. She didn't mind. She only wanted to make a difference in others' lives. That's all she ever really wanted to do.

And what rumors spread about Principal Santos and Dr. Mercer were true. Trent had confirmed it. That his father was, in fact, dating the new principal. He didn't seem too bothered about it, just a little annoyed and slightly disgusted. But the love triangle around Trent, Kira, and Conner had yet to be determined.

Ethan was glad to stay out of the love atmosphere because all it really gave him was a whole line of bad luck. He claimed he would stay a bachelor for as long as he could, but the team had doubted it. They could see the jealousy in his eyes.

The team even found out that Devin and Cassidy were now a thing. In a matter of weeks after their epic battle, there were a lot more surprises than relief. And when finals week came around, there was a lot of restlessness. They all wanted the winter break to come, and it showed in their work after Thanksgiving ended.

But the nervousness was starting to show in the engaged couple as they didn't say much to each other when the team would meet just for a talk. The teens couldn't help but notice it, but loved to poke fun at it. The guys were counting down the days and hours just as much as Jason was.

It was Thursday night, with one more day before winter break began. They sat in the lounge area of the cyber cafe after hours. Kim and Tommy weren't even sitting next to each other, or could really look at the other without feeling the sinking feeling of nervousness and fear run through them.

"Knock it off, guys. You can obviously see that they're a nervous wreck," Kira tried to defend the two adults.

"Why? It's okay to admit you have cold feet, Dr. O. Remember, Jason had it too," Ethan said.

"But that's what I was hoping to avoid," Tommy sunk into his seat.

"It's a little too late for that," Trent said.

"Yeah, I believe it's a little less than two days now," Conner looked at his watch.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying for your finals?" Kim asked quietly.

"No. All I got is Dr. O's final," Ethan said. "I never really liked speech class anyways."

"I hear you. Mr. Jinn talks too damn much. Besides, all I really got is that Geology final." Conner nodded.

"Well, I got you guys beat. I really don't have a final. I just got study hall and yearbook. But I still got to show up for that yearbook final," Trent seemed slightly disgusted.

"I hear that yearbook is really gonna be something this year," Kira said with a smile.

"It is. Compared to last year, I think you guys will be surprised. So, don't forget to buy one," Trent nodded. "But there is a lot of things that goes on in there."

Tommy sighed. "Somehow I wonder how I still got pulled into it. I guess it wouldn't matter much, when I'm just there to help out."

"So, Trent, how was that AP Calculus final?" Kim asked.

Trent cringed. Out of all his years of taking math, this year killed him the most. He couldn't stand that class. And even as he tried his hardest in that class, he could not get anywhere above a D in there. "It was torture. I don't think I'm staying in there."

"Why?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you were smart."

Trent shook his head. "I just don't like the teacher. She just doesn't teach you anything that you can really understand. It sounds like it is all in a foreign language."

"It'll get harder in college," Tommy said.

"Hey, I might actually understand it in college," Trent shrugged.

"Yeah, well the math curriculum sucks, anyways," Kira shook her head. She was stuck in Algebra III/Trig when she could have been in Pre-Calculus. But even she wasn't doing all that good in math. She was sitting at a C.

"Well, I would have tutored you," Ethan patted his friend on the shoulder. "But, I'm only in Pre-Calculus."

"If you weren't slacking last year, you could have been in Calculus this year. And when I was showing you a few things in math, you were too pre-occupied with a computer game," Trent shook his head. "I am done with that class. I'm going to an art school, anyways."

"Yeah, well, math was never my thing either way," Conner said.

"We're in the same math class, Conner," Kira said. "And you managed to pass with a C."

"I never said I understood the material, anyways. Math won't do me much good in life," Conner sunk into his seat. He somehow managed to surpass a better grade than Kira, for once. Considering he probably had the worst senioritis out of the teens.

"Yeah, Dr. O. Why do they make us take all these classes when some of the fields we go into don't require a whole lot on the subject?" Ethan furrowed his eyebrows.

Tommy could only shrug. "I didn't choose the educational plan, I only teach what they require for graduation."

"So, what is going to be on that final exam?" Conner asked.

"I already gave you guys a review sheet to look at."

"But last time you gave that to us, half of that stuff wasn't even on the exam," Kira stated.

"I told you guys to look over your notes and homework. It was all there on the test," Tommy said with a sigh. "And those final exams is the same thing. 100 multiple choice questions all on what we discussed this semester in Geology. Did you find that AP Biology final hard, Trent?"

Trent shook his head. "Not really. And I didn't really study for it. I just looked over my notes during the prep time."

"But that's AP Bio, Dr. O," Conner protested.

"Yeah, AP as in Advanced Placement, Conner," Tommy said. "It is supposed to be more challenging than Geology. You guys are doing fine in my class, and it is only worth 10 of your grade. That isn't worth a whole lot."

"Well, just one more day of finals, right? And it is off to winter break," Kim sighed.

"Actually, it would be the wedding than off to winter break," Ethan corrected with a smile, making the two adults cringe uncomfortably.

"It's okay to admit if you're nervous, you know. I mean, marriage is a big step and..." Conner began.

Tommy held up a hand. "Stop, okay? Or I will make your final much harder."

"You can't do that!" Ethan protested.

"I'm the teacher. I can do whatever I want."

"Not if we take it to the PTA," Conner said.

"Let it go, guys. They're under enough stress," Kira said.

"So, what is everyone's plan over the break?" Trent changed subjects.

"Honeymoon," Ethan looked at his teacher with a smile.

"None of your business, Ethan." Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know yet." Conner shook his head. "Probably spend time with family. But for the last few years we've been too busy to see each other."

"Same here. As far as I could tell." Ethan shrugged.

"Just depends. My parents always like to surprise me." Kira said.

"Well, either way, you guys need to get home and get some rest. There is two more finals you guys have to go through," Tommy instructed as he got to his feet.

"You just don't want us to pester you anymore about this countdown to your marriage life," Ethan said.

"Exactly. And it is a little late," Kim said getting to her feet.

"It's only a little after nine." Conner protested.

"Well, if you guys want to stay, go ahead. But me and my fiancée are outta here." Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and headed out the door.

"There is less than 40..." Conner began to say, but Kira pushed him into the couch, covering his mouth.

"See you guys tomorrow," Kira waved a good-bye to the couple.

"Good night, guys," Tommy said.

"Don't stay too late," Kim instructed.

And the couple turned and left the room, leaving the teens to discuss some last minute plans for the wedding and the winter break.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: This is a little out of the way, and a lot has happened, and will happen in this series. Even if it won't touch up on everything. I will say most of the school adventures will tie into my own adventures in high school. I hope you enjoy. Read and review._

_2nd A/N: Okay, due to recent scans on the site, I just realized I cannot post stories with song lyrics in them. So, I apologize. But now, my stories won't have the same effect. Just listen to the song when you read the chapters, just so you know what I'm getting at with it. Thanks and may the powers always protect you._


	2. Reminiscing

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART TWO: REMINISCING_**

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: AU. The last of the finals are collected for the Fall 2004 Semester at Reefside High. Kim and Tommy get ready to head up to Angel Grove where their wedding will be taking place. They reflect on the adventures they had in the city._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine, but the idea of this story is. I own all unrecognizable family members, so keep that in mind._

_A/N: This would have been better, if I didn't lose all of my work for it. So, I had to re-do several of the chapters. I have come to the conclusion that computers or computer disks cannot be trusted when it comes to writing stories. I guess it makes sense why it takes me forever to get things posted. It is just not cool. So, my apologies if it doesn't sound right. Just read and reply._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_"I never would have imagined that after all these years, things would be so different if we never had such an opportunity as this. It has been a privilege to work with such great people." -Eclyptyk Neo_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was finally over for the fall semester at Reefside High of 2004. And no one was any happier than Dr. Oliver. He watched as his last class was finishing off their finals, with relief. It would be over soon, and that's what he wanted and needed. The teens weren't the only ones who had pestered him about his upcoming marriage, but several of his other students as well. He just needed to get away from it all. And as he sent them on their way to their winter break, he felt much of the burden off of his shoulders were lifted.

He didn't want to stay there being bombarded by others. He just needed to get out of there, including Kim.

But even she didn't have to worry much either. Though, she didn't have a last hour class, she still had to show up and finish her grades for the semester.

By the time they had returned home, not much could really be said. They were finishing off their packing as Tommy tossed the last of his things in the jeep. He looked back at the house, the house he had called his and Kim's for months now. And he knew when they would return, it would never be the same.

Kim came out a few minutes later with her own set of things, as her fiancé helped her toss it into the jeep. She turned to look at the house, recalling her own thoughts of the last few months.

Tommy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He laid a kiss on her head. "It's gonna be different."

Kim nodded. "It is. I never would have thought that this day would come."

"You're not nervous about this, are you?" Tommy asked slightly shaken and nervous.

Kim turned to look at her fiance and ran a caring hand down the side of his face. She smiled lightly and stood up on her tippy-toes to lay a kiss on his lips. "A little. But I know, we're making the right decision about this. It could be worse."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed sadly. "I just hope that there won't be any surprises in store for us."

"You can't guarantee that," she said with a smile. "You know our lives as rangers will never leave us."

Tommy shook his head. "Sometimes, I wish it would."

"Then our relationship may never had been so unique. C'mon, the sooner we get to Angel Grove, the better off we will be."

Tommy nodded, just as his cell phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out to see who was calling--Jason. Kim jumped into the passenger seat as he answered the phone. "Hey, Jase."

"Just checking in, bro. You guys coming up soon?" Jason asked.

For the entire week, the old crew was already up in Angel Grove setting up for the wedding. As much as the Dino Thunder team had wanted to go up there and help, they could not. They had to finish off school or other things before it. Tommy and Kim could only trust that the crew had done as they had requested.

"We're on our way. We should be up in a few hours. So, don't worry," Tommy reassured his friend. "Have you been keeping up with our plans?"

"Hey, it's me. Just making sure you guys ain't gonna bail on us and decide to get hitched in some Las Vegas chapel."

"Ya know, with all this pestering that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tommy sighed.

"Less than 24 hours now, bro." Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't start with me, Jason. I'm serious. Not now."

"Aiight. Aiight. I'll stop. I'll see ya when you get in. Drive safe. No need to get into a car accident either. Especially around this weekend. Later, bro."

"See ya, Jase," Tommy hung up the phone. He jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Kim grabbed his hand as he gripped the clutch. He turned to look at her as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he said with a smile. "Ready to go? You got everything you need?"

She nodded. "Everything I could ever need."

He smiled brightly and laid a kiss on her lips. Then, they were on their way. IT was time to head out. The rest of the team would meet them there.

-XXXXXXXXX-

Hours later. Angel Grove.

Though, the couple had been up there only weeks ago, they never really realized how much it had really changed in the last few years. Back when they lived in the city, most of the citizens knew each other one way or another. But, now with the increasing numbers there have been more people coming in. There was a lack of monster attacks, which allowed the city to grow. And more and more tourists were now calling it a home rather than just a place to visit. One could mistaken it for the size of Reefside, but that would be in a few years.

"I guess I never really noticed how much this city changed since we were last here," Kim said as she looked at the tall buildings around them.

Tommy shook his head. "Guess not. With as crazy as this whole Ranger thing has hit all these cities, it had to hit Angel Grove the most."

"I guess we have to be prepared for that in Reefside now, huh?" Kim asked looking over at her fiancé.

He turned to look at her and smiled lightly. "I guess so."

"Looks like the ranger thing will never leave you," she laughed.

"Very funny," he sighed. "So, where are we heading to? Your parents' place or my parents'?"

"Mine. I already called up my parents, and they said they wanted us over there once we got in." she instructed.

He didn't have to object as he took a side street that would take them out of the busy streets of the city into the housing district. The housing district seemed to be more peaceful than the life in the city anyways.

They came to a halt at a white two story house. There was plenty of space for a good number of people, and it was clear that there was a good line of people there with the amount of cars around the place.

Tommy got out of the jeep and walked over to the passenger seat to help Kim out. He looked around confused, unsure of why there was a number of cars outside of the house. "Is there a party I should know about?"

Kim looked around, shrugging. "I don't know. My mom didn't tell me anything. C'mon, I know they're waiting for us either way."

Tommy sighed and followed Kim up the driveway to the front door, hand in hand. He had called up his parents, but had not gotten through to them, figuring they were busy making last minute arrangements for the wedding.

Kim rang the doorbell once before pushing her keys into the door, but as she went to turn it, the door opened. And when they realized who was there, Kim squealed with excitement. Kim's mother, Caroline, had answered the door. And they swarmed each other with warm hugs and kisses.

Tommy slowly walked in after them, knowing exactly how close the two of them were. And it was a relief, to see that he could get along with his parents-in-laws with no real problems.

"Kimberly, my baby," Caroline said with a laugh. "I was beginning to get worried. I would have thought you would be here sooner. Or in an ambulance."

"I'm not into racing anymore," Tommy said, chuckling as he walked into the waiting arm's of his mother-in-law. "How are you, Mrs. Hart?"

"Please, Tommy," she kissed him on the cheek, "just call me 'mom'. I thought we went over this already? But I am fine. Come meet the family."

Caroline released the boy and walked down the hall. Kim exchanged a look with Tommy and shrugged.

"Do I really want to?" Tommy asked under his breath.

"They're nice, Tommy," she said as she took his hand and lead him down the hall.

And it was clear that they were as the two were bombarded by hugs, kisses, and too many questions that could not be understood. And as much as Tommy's memory wasn't too bad, names and faces just didn't seem to register with them. He just hopes that he won't screw things up when it comes to naming people.

It was bad enough trying to get his own family straight when his mother's side was big. Lucky for his dad, it only included his Uncle John. But his mother's side was just a whole other thing.

When it was all over and Kim had joined them outside, Tommy had some time to catch his breath. But it was clear that Kim's kid brother, Joey, had an eye on him. Though, he could never really worry about Tommy, there was always that thing with siblings looking after one another.

Joey was around the same height as Tommy, with short-cropped hair slick forward with a wet look. He was very athletic, and was hoping to get involved in some martial arts, considering whom his brother-in-law would be. He was also on the debate team, but it was hard to keep up to some of the standards his sister had left behind during her hhigh school years. And that' what bothered him from time to time. But he was great at making Tommy look bad, and enjoyed to piss him off just for the fun of it.

"So, less than 24 hours now," Joey said as he pat Tommy on the shoulder. "Ya know, I'm gonna have my eye on you. Don't need you hitting my sister or anything."

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "You think I would do that?"

"Well, I do remember when you were the new guy in town. You weren't exactly Mr. Friendly-Down-The-Street as you are now."

Tommy cringed, knowing all about that. And he hated for anyone to bring up his evil past, even if they didn't know the whole truth, but found out from others. "I'm different now. You do realize that people change, right?"

"And they could change back." Joey said.

"Did Jason put you up to this?"

"It's Jason. You know how he is," Joey laughed. "Of course, I'm just kidding with you. I know you wouldn't do that. But you know, you best not be like that. Abusive or whatever."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. So, what's up with you? Glad it's winter break?"

"No doubt about it," Joey relaxed his shoulders. "But since it is winter and everything... what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Ya know, Joey, Christmas isn't all about the presents."

"No, I know. Just a little curious. A hint. Maybe you can hook me up with a girl or something."

"Someone like you asking me to hook you up with a girl? I thought you were a ladies-man?"

"Who said that?" Joey looked at him with confused.

"You did."

"I did not," Joey protested. "But, now that I think about it, what about that ranger promise? I saw that yellow dino thunder ranger in battle. She looks hot. Think you can hook me up with her?"

"You don't even know how she looks under the mask," Tommy shook his head, laughing. That was all Joey had bugged him about. He knew a lot about the rangers, especially the ones Tommy had served on. He just did not know who they were, but with all the questions it pointed Tommy in the direction to think he did know the truth. "You expect me to hook you up with someone you haven't even met. I mean, she might be the most ugliest person you have ever seen. I mean, no one knows who is behind those masks," Tommy sunk his head, not believing he had said that about Kira.

"But you said you had the hook up," Joey said with a nod.

"And you do realize that it is hard to find them. I've been busy with school, ya know. I have a life outside of ranger hunting," he said with a sigh. That was the excuse he came up with to tell people who asked about the Power Rangers. He was apart of an elite team that would search out the Power Rangers and anything he could about them. He also said that he had met the leaders several times, but beyond that said no more. It was believable even to the most skeptic.

"All right, fine. We could talk about this later," Joey directed him out of the door to the back. "But, right now, I need something to eat."

They walked out onto the deck. Tommy let a breath escape his lips as he saw a number of people out there. There were three canopies laid out on the lawn. One of them was set with the food, the other two were for shade. And many of them, Tommy noticed were of family--his and Kim's. He waved a greeting to Kim's father at the BBQ grill.

"Since, when is there a party?" Tommy looked over at Joey.

"The parents' idea. Kinda a little outing before the engaged couple becomes a married couple. Ever heard of that traditional dinner as a family?"

"Yeah, dinner," Tommy followed the teen down the stairs to the food tent. "But not a party."

They walked over to the food table, where Kim was gawking at the food and still trying to figure out what to eat. There was an array of food that could satisfy anyone. And it was a head's up on what they would see tomorrow.

"Well, eat up," Kim passed him a plate. "Your relatives went through all this trouble to do this."

Tommy didn't really want his family to go off and do all this for his wedding day, but they did it either way. They were the group that could never say 'no' and you just couldn't go and break their hearts after all the things they'd do. But that was what most Filipinos do. They were so kind-hearted, even to someone they met that day.

When the trio had filled their plates, they made their way to converse with others. Tommy had introduced a number of his aunts, uncles, and cousins to Kim, and it was clear she couldn't keep them straight. Tommy couldn't blame her when he was the same way. And what he felt bad about was many of them were talking in Tagalog, the Filipino dialect. He was meaning to teach Kim it, but they were just busy. So, he had to translate several things, even if he was a little rough on it too. She knew a little, but not enough to really understand what they said. Most of the conversation was pretty basic. It had to do with how handsome Tommy was, the good choice of picking Kim to be his wife, the teaching, the doctorates' degree, the Olympic games, etc.

The hours passed slow. The line of old crew had showed up and they, too, were confronted about getting their fill to eat. And Rocky didn't have to oppose as he was the first to race over for something to eat. And even as Tommy's mom would pester them about lack of eating, it never did change. She would push a plate to them urging them to eat more, even after they were pretty full.

Tommy and Kim had exchanged a few looks, indicating they wanted some time alone. And they needed to get away for awhile. When they wanted to make a sneak getaway, Tommy's mom caught eye of them and pushed them toward the food tent, again.

"Mom. No. We're cool. We don't need anymore to eat," Tommy protested as his mom grabbed a plate and began to fill it with food.

"Don't be silly," she shook her head and tossed a few BBQ ribs on it. She would slip English a few times, but her accent made it a little difficult to understand. She was more comfortable in her native tongue. "You could never have too much to eat. Look at you. You're so thin."

"Mom, it's all right," Tommy said as he refused to take the plate from her. "We're just gonna go for a walk around town. We'll be back if we get hungry."

"By the time you'll come back it might all be gone," she grabbed another plate.

Tommy looked over at Kim, who couldn't help but giggle. For awhile, the conversation was based off of lack of eating and eating good. Tommy had continued to tell his mother that he had had his fill, as did Kim and they couldn't possible have another bite. But, then again, saying 'no' was hard, especially to your own mother.

"Where's those students of yours you told me about?" she said beyond her thick Filipino accent.

"You mean Conner and them?" Tommy asked as he shrugged. 'I don't know. They should have been here by now. I guess they got a little hung up back in Reefside."

She continued to go on about eating and cooking. She even made Tommy look bad by saying that Kim would do most of the cooking. He had warned them he was accident-prone in the kitchen and refused to cause any problems. And, reluctantly, Tommy had took the 'snack' his mother had packed. He would inform the teens if they were hungry, they could stop by for food once they got in.

They said their good-byes and headed out the door, hoping to avoid anymore confrontations.

-XXXXXXXXX-

The hours passed slow. But that was how they liked it. They would have walked around town, but at the late hour in the afternoon, it would have taken forever to explore the city. During their last stay, they never really got a chance to see the city because their families had kept them busy.

They cruised through the streets of Angel Grove, reminiscing about their times shared with each other and their friends. They stopped by the place where they used to hang out: Ernie's Juice Bar/Youth Center, Angel Grove High, the multiple parks in the city, the restaurants they ate at and the theater they caught a few movies at.

For the most part, nothing had changed about the city. It was, in fact, growing in size. But, it still felt like a nice quiet town.

When they came to a stop at a stoplight, Tommy turned to Kim who hadn't said much in awhile. He reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing her back to reality. Their eyes met, and where no words could be spoken, Tommy knew exactly what she was thinking.

The sun was beginning to set, and there was really only one real place where one could enjoy the sunset. It was on the outskirts of town, where not many people had went to, but held such a significant memory to those that did.

Minutes passed.

Tommy and Kim watched from the hood of the jeep as the sun began to slowly set in the west. It was quite a sight with the unique colors intertwining to create a beautiful scenery. They were atop a ridge, that only so few would dare travel. But they had gotten used to over the years. Kim moved a little closer to Tommy as he wrapped an arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time since I've seen something so beautiful," Kim whispered as a gentle breezy ran through her hair.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded slowly. "I just never would have expected that this very spot held so many different memories."

Kim sat up and looked around recalling what once stood where they had been, the Command Center. She jumped off the jeep and began to look through the area, coming to a stop by a formation of rocks beyond the lip of the ridge. She saw something engraved into the rock and walked up to it to get a closer look.

"'The legacy began here in the year of 1993 where five teens with attitude were chosen to protect the Earth from an evil sorceress.'" she read slowly, hearing the footsteps of her fiancé walk up to her. She turned to look at him. "Did you do this?"

He kept a neutral face. "Keep reading."

She looked back at the plaque. "'Eventually, our first toughest challenge would become our greatest ally to protect Earth, and one of the best rangers to serve on the team. Through the years, the team would evolve and grow. And will continue to do so until the end of time. To our first mentor, Zordon, you will forever live in our hearts for all that you have done and Sacrificed for the entire universe. To Alpha 5, you always knew how to help out wherever possible. To our second mentor, Dimetria, you showed us even more about being a Power Ranger and to discover ourselves. To Alpha 6, no other robot had an attitude as unique as yours. And to all the Power Rangers, who have and will serve, may the powers protect us all and guide us into a better life. Anything is possible.'"

Tommy sighed quietly as Kim slowly turned to look at him. Tears began to welt in her eyes. She walked over to him as he encased her into a protective hug. "A few years ago, days after Operation: Forever Red, the red rangers of Angel Grove came to this very spot. The debris still remained from the battle with Divatox years ago. We cleared it up and decided to put this plaque up. Eventually, others will find it, we just wanted people to remember where it all began. But you've been the first outside of the red range circle to see it. So, what do you think of it?"

"It's perfect," she nodded with a smile and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We were debating about putting our names down, but we might skip that process altogether, just for pavorazzi reasons," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I think we're all still having a little sinking feeling about revealing who we are." a voice said beyond the shadows.

Tommy and Kim jumped into fighter mode as they fell into a fighter stance, waiting. Tommy called out to the person, but there was no reply. He instructed for Kim to stay back while he scouted the area.

He disappeared into the brush pushing through. He called out again, but there was no reply. He continued through the area, then came to a stop when he heard rustling beyond some bushes. He pulled back the bushes and let out a 'hi-ya', as the figure jumped back startled.

"Whoa! Relax, it's just me, Tom," the figure said as he slowly got to his feet.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the person. Then he smiled brightly and pulled the man into a tight bear hug. It was Billy. Dressed from head to toe in a black jumpsuit, holding the ranks of service he had on the planet of Aquitar. He didn't seem to change a bit from years ago, and Tommy's only conclusion was the water of Aquitar.

"Oh, man. I didn't think you got my message. Lemme take a look at you," Tommy pushed his friend back to get a better look at him, laughing. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Yeah, well. I would have been down earlier, but they had me busy on Aquitar," Billy shrugged. He was sorta like the ambassador for Aquitar to monitor activity on Earth. He was also in charge of creating new inventions using the technology on Aquitar.

"No. What matters is that you're finally here. Man, do I have a lot to tell you. But first, I know there is someone else who wants to see you," Tommy directed his friend out of the bushes back to the lip of the ridge.

Kim was leaning against the jeep waiting for her fiance to return. When she heard voices, she grew confused. And when she saw the two figures emerge, she raced over. She stopped for a moment when she saw who Tommy had brought, but squealed with delight to see her childhood friend. She raced over to give him a hug.

"Oh my god," Kim breathed as tears fell. "It's been so long, Billy. How are you?"

"Actually, I am quite good," he said wrapping his arms around her. "It seems the two of you have resolved your differences. I'm glad that you did. I hear it's been a rough eight years."

Tommy nodded. "It's been quite a trip either way. I never would have thought to be back in the suit. After all these years."

Billy and Kim broke the embrace as Kim fell into her fiance's side. "You could never keep a good ranger down," Billy chuckled as he patted his former leader on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you two. So, I hear that Jason and Kat got married a few months ago, too?"

The couple nodded in turn. And as they exchanged a look, they knew they had to bring their friend back up to date with this entire thing. So, they sat him down on a ledge and began to file out the last eight years of their life.

Hours passed. But it was well worth it, and Billy was relieved that he was now a little more up-to-date with what has been going on. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to meet the rest of the rangers that have come to pass, and to witness an epic wedding with two of his close friends.

But with the long conversation, also had to call in the night. It was time to get some sleep and prep up for tomorrow's festivities.

Billy said he would be around for awhile, if lucky come back to Earth for good. But he had yet to decide if he would. He had hid the space ship he came in not too far from where the Command Center once stood. He had found a place to stay at a hotel since his family was no longer in town.

Tommy had dropped off Kim at her parents' house, sharing one last passionate kiss before they would make their love official.

Kim got out of the jeep and turned to look at him. She leaned over and kissed him again. "Love you, Handsome."

"Love you, too, Beautiful," he smiled. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. Drive safe. And try to get some sleep to. I know how excited you are about this," she instructed.

Tommy nodded, obdiently. "I'll try. Bye, baby."

She leaned over and laid another kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow."

Kim took a step back, indicated it was time for him to go. Reluctantly, Tommy followed and left, heading off to his own parents' house to get some rest.

It was a busy day, but it was well worth more memories to cling on to. Only hours remained and the circle would become a heart forever.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: Okay, so it's a little long. My apologizes, but just read on. I swear, the wedding is coming up soon. In chapter four. So, I'll see you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	3. Yours Forever

**ORDINARY WORLD - _PART THREE: YOURS FOREVER_**

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: PRDT AU. In hopes to get a good night's rest before the big day, Tommy just can't seem to go to bed. So, what does he do to pass the time up? He writes up a few poems._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine. I am merely just using the characters to create my own adventure with a show I've grown up with and hope to continue to watch for future generations. To the writers in this genre and world, never stop. To the inspiration behind the main title, "Ordinary World." I just figured the message in the song fits the rangers really well at this point._

_A/N: This is just some random chapter I decided to put in. And I must apologize for slacking as much as I have. Sorry, just trying to get into the mix of returning to school and everything has been hard. And the winter break just wasn't long enough. Damn, senioritis! So, read on. This poem was actually written for my creative writing class, with this sequel in mind at the time. I hope you like it. Read and reply. See ya when I do._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_"There are so many places I have looked to try and find love, but the only love I could really find that I found for me was in you. I am yours until the very end." -Eclyptyk Neo_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tommy had retired to his room at his parents' house. It was only fair to leave it at that and let Kim spend some time with her family before she would be a married woman. He didn't blame her. He couldn't blame himself just trying to deal with his final night as a free man either. But he knew what he was doing, about asking Kim to marry him, and he had wanted to do this for a long time.

Everyone was waiting for it anyways. And anyone who had known either of them, or had seen them together, would know that they were meant to be. That they should be married and have a line of kids together.

Tommy had tossed on some sweat pants and a black tanktop before jumping into bed. His room hadn't changed much since he had left to live on his own after high school. And his parents never really could clear it for a guest room. He was always welcome if he needed a place to stay. One wall was plastered with many of his achievements in martial arts. Another wall had a line of pictures of his friends back in high school. In the corner of the room was a computer, and he had a small TV for any entertainment pleasures. The bed in itself was queen-sized, holding a few steamy make-out memories in his mind.

But he knew he had to get some sleep. He knew he couldn't run himself down, especially if the following night he would be on his way to Hawaii with his new wife. He still hadn't told her where he planned their honeymoon, and hoped she would like his choice. It was a place of mystery and beauty, and he remembered she always wanted to go there for a vacation.

He pulled the blanket up to him and tucked into the comfort of the soft bed. But, of course, as he turned to his side, he was left alone. For the first time, in a long time, Kim wasn't at his side. He couldn't hold her close for just that one night before they would say good-bye to single-life for good.

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be married," he said above a whisper. He turned to the night stand, looking at the time. It was less than 15 hours away and counting. "No regrets. There should be no regrets. I love her. I always wanted to see her walk down the aisle into my arms. I've dreamed about it."

Tommy rolled over to his back and looked up at his ceiling. The white blank ceiling of an endless void. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The hours passed slow. When Tommy swore he was asleep, he wasn't. He tossed and turned, fell into a trance for only a few minutes, but was wide awake as he opened his eyes to see what time it was.

He sat up and groaned in frustration. It was a little after two in the morning, and he knew by now, he wouldn't be getting any sleep, so he didn't even bother. He wasn't much for sleep unless he really needed it.

He moved over to the desk and pulled out a stack of blank lined paper. The best thing he could do to pass time was to write. He had done it from time to time. Never really let others read his work. Didn't want others to look into his soul in that way. He was a leader in more ways than by his writing. And many of things he wrote about were very personal. It ranged from his childhood, his adoption, to moving, to his ranger days, to his loves of high school and college, to teaching, etc.

For a moment, he looked at the clock on his desk trying to find a rhythm in the tick-tock of it. When he had found a rhythm, he could nail line upon line of poetry and words that spoke from the deepest reaches of his soul. He began to bop his head as he turned on the computer to find a list of songs to inspire him more.

He closed his eyes, and let the pen take his soul away as he found a beat in his head. The minutes passed like hours, and when he was sure he was complete, he looked it over with a light smile. He read it quietly.

"The day is finally here,  
When we will become something even more.  
I cannot believe it is finally happening.  
The day starts anew.  
I have waited far too long to do this.

I do not want anything to break us apart.  
It is that time for our dreams to come true.  
I always wanted you to be my wife.  
I will be your man, forever boo.  
Let me guide you into a whole new life.

I am your knight in shining black armor,  
Your lead bird in the sky.  
The world is perfect for you and me.  
You know that we were truly meant to be.  
I am your one and only top guy.

I will never hurt you,  
Or want to leave you again.  
I did it once before,  
I do not wish to do it again.  
Let the past leave us now.

You mean so much to me.  
I will do anything for you.  
Tell me you feel the same for me.  
I cannot afford to lose you,  
Even as a friend.

You changed my world.  
Now, take my hand,  
Our journey is about to begin,  
As we seal our love with a memorable kiss.  
I am yours forever."

Tommy smiled again for the achievement of another good poem, yet he was slightly nervous about presenting it. He had told Kim from time to time, he was shy about his own piece of work and wasn't comfortable about sharing it in front of others. But this was one he meant to be heard. He just wasn't sure where he would present it. During the wedding or at the reception?

The next few hours went slow. He continued to lay out lines of words on paper, but none seemed as good as that piece he titled, "Yours Forever." Eventually, sleep had caught up with him as he caught a few zzzz's with his head on the desk.

But the countdown continued until the very moments of the wedding. 8 hours and counting.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: I don't know. I have written better poems, and for the few who are great poets, compared to me, I am sorry if it doesn't fit your standards. I try. I really do. But, either way, I hope you liked it. Until next chapter, keeping doing what you're doing. The moment of truth is just around the corner. And may the powers always protect you._


	4. The Wedding

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **PART FOUR: THE WEDDING**

SEQUEL TO: **_THE REASON_**

_SUMMARY: It is that time that everyone has been waiting for, the marriage of Thomas Anthony Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, just the concept of this story. So, don't sue me, please!_

_A/N: I swear, my other one was way better than this one. But after I lost the file, I had to do the whole thing from the top of my head again. I hope you like it either way. Read and reply._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_"It's time to finally complete what we wanted to do from the very moment we met. I just never thought that this would be so hard, but so incredible at the same time." -Eclyptyk Neo_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Mr. & Mrs. Paul Hart  
Requests Your Presence of this  
Blessed Event at the marriage  
of their daughter  
__Miss Kimberly Ann Hart  
__to  
__Mister Thomas Anthony Oliver  
__December Eighteenth of Two-thousand and Four  
__at twelve o'clock, noon,  
__at Angel Grove Park  
__in Angel Grove, California_

The day had finally arrived. The moment of truth was only a few hours away. Tommy stirred after a semi-truck's horn blared in the distance. He groaned looking around the room, slightly confused at how he ended up there. He let out a breath and looked at the mess of papers around. There were lots of paper balls laying on the ground around him, but the one that seemed to stand out was the poem he had hoped to present later in the day.

But it was still early. It was a little after 6:30 in the morning. He figured he couldn't get much sleep so called it and got ready.

Another hour later, Tommy found himself at the very park where he had shared his first kiss with Kimberly. And it was also here where they would begin their new lives together.

The set-up was amazing. There was a nice white runner on the ground sprinkled with white, pink, red and creme rose petals.

The rest of the area was sprinkled with more rose petals. The lawn chairs were all white. There was an arch at the end by the altar with a line of pink and white ribbons and flowers. The altar in itself was also nicely set for a formal mass with the wedding reception. It was set at the edge of the lake only a few feet from where he shared his first kiss with her. It was beautiful. He had yet to see the reception hall, but he trusted that his friends did a good job.

He walked over to the edge of the lake and looked off into the distance, spacing out. He was dressed in a simple black sweat suit, out for a run when he stopped by the park. He let out a breath, but again that sinking feeling came over him.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way. There should be no regrets. So, why do I feel this way?" he said quietly.

"Because you're nervous," a voice replied from behind him.

Tommy turned around to see his best friend standing there. Jason, too, appeared to look like he was out on a run too. He was in a red sweat suit and beads of sweat ran down his face. He greeted his friend in a ranger shake and joined him at the lip of the lake looking out into the distance.

"You knew I was gonna be here?" Tommy asked slightly saddened.

Jason nodded. "C'mon, T, it's me. We're like brothers in everything, but blood."

"So, married man, what can you say about me right now?" Tommy turned to look at his friend.

"Nervous," Jason shrugged and said simply. "How obvious can I say it?"

"I don't know, Jase, all of sudden it's hard for me to say if I made the right decision now. I mean, that proposal came only months after we saw each other in three years. And if you remember, we didn't talk ever since the break-up."

Jason sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Yeah, here you go again. Doubting yourself for doing this. Didn't I tell you that once you found true love you couldn't let it go? So, don't let her go again, all right? I can't afford to see you look miserable for another eight years. I don't think any of us can. And knowing how the teens are, they can't afford to have a gloomy teacher as yourself teaching them."

Tommy shied a smiled, cracking at the joke. He knew that his friend was always telling him right, he just didn't like that he was. "Yeah, I guess so."

"C'mon, admit it, bro. I know. I'm right. And I still never got that 'thank-you' for hooking the two of you up in the first place," Jason said with a bright smile.

Tommy shook his head, chuckling. "So, it's like that?"

"Yeah, it's like that. I still haven't heard that 'thank-you' like I should. And after all that's happened in these past few months deserves more recognition."

"Aiight, man. Okay, I thank-you for dealing with all my shit, but that doesn't mean you get much credit in hooking us up."

"What?!" Jason took a step back, appalled. "Are you kidding me? Trini and me worked our asses off to hook the two of you up. How can you say that? Did you forget I told you a whole lot about Kim before you really asked her out? And then we told the two of you to stop stalling and just date. Everyone told you that."

Tommy sighed, knowing that his friend was right. "Stop it."

"But it is true," Jason said. "And I gotta know are we gonna be seeing any little Tommy's and Kim's running around the house anytime soon?"

After that last comment, Tommy just lost it. He didn't like for anyone to get in his personal life with Kim, and his students were just the same way. He smacked Jason in the back of the head, hard making Jason fall to the ground. "Back off! That is something for me to know and you to find out. How are you gonna get into my personal life when you didn't even tell me that you were dating my ex-girlfriend? And then later tell me you were gonna marry her?"

"But you were cool with it," Jason corrected in a clear voice as he got back to his feet. "My bad, bro. I slipped up and I'm sorry. But you said you were cool with it, aiight?"

Tommy let out a breath slowly. He then nodded. "Okay, you're right. I don't know, man. I just..."

"You're nervous, man. Don't worry about it. Trust me, when you see Kim in her wedding dress all of that stress will go away," Jason reassured him patting him on the shoulder. "You told me the same thing, and from experience, it's right. So, stop worrying, aiight? I could never imagine anyone more perfect for you than Kim. None of us could, okay?"

Tommy nodded again.

"Is Mr. Legendary having his doubts again?" a voice said from behind the two friends.

The two of them turned around to see Zack, Adam and Rocky standing there. They each greeted each other with a ranger handshake, and all proceeded around the lawn chairs to the back where the tents were. Much of the area was either gated off or a tent blocked away for anyone not on the guest list. But, it was clear that something like that could not go unnoticed.

"So, T, what do you think of the set-up? Impressive or what?" Zack commented with a wide smile.

Tommy nodded. "Well, I am impressed. It was something I could imagine, but never pull off."

"It's your wedding day, man. Of course, it's gonna be a big deal," Rocky said.

"Yeah, so don't worry about any of that ranger shit, all right? This is your and Kim's day. Leave all the hard stuff to us. All you guys got to do is say 'I do', pass vows, set the rings, seal with a kiss and grant you guys married." Adam directed, holding out an earpiece for the guys to grab, other than Tommy.

Jason patted Tommy on the shoulder fixing the earpiece in his ear. He was trying to be reassuring, but Tommy still had a sinking feeling. "We got your back, bro. The girls and teens all got one so we can communicate to each other. And if anything goes wrong, we will take care of it."

Tommy dropped his head and then looked up to see the reassuring looks on his friends' faces.

"We got you, man," Zack said. "Don't worry about anything. It's a perfect day. I mean, you know how the weather is here."

Tommy sighed and nodded again. "Thanks, guys."

"Now, come on. You gotta get ready. Zack and I will check out the reception hall," Adam said.

"What?! I thought I was gonna go, " Rocky protested.

"You would eat everything in sight," Jason laughed. "C'mon, let's check out the area."

The five dispersed and went on to do what they had to do.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hours later.

In the bride's tent, Aisha, Caroline and Kim were making last minute preparations for the big event. Caroline had done her daughter's hair in an up-do that made her that much more elegant. Both Aisha and Caroline made comments about Kim's simple wedding dress.

It was a white gown-like dress with a unique design across the dress. There was a silver-chain with diamonds on it around the waistline, a present Kim's mother had presented to her for the occasion. It was the same thing she wore on her own wedding day. It made her look like a princess. Jason had presented Kim with a small patch that was significant to Tommy's Native American roots that was sown right above the silver-chain. It was supposed to symbolize the four corners of earth—white pointed to the east, blue to the south, yellow to the west and black to the north.

Aisha's dress was a simple yellow dress that ran just below her knees and hugged against her body comfortable. Of course, this was no ordinary wedding. So, all rangers present had worn their primary color, if not the one that was most significant to them.

"Man, I must say you look great, girl," Aisha commented again as she wiped a set of tears from her eyes. "Tommy will be so surprised."

Kim let out a breath looking herself over in the mirror again. She turned to her mother and fell into her embrace. "Oh, mom."

"You look beautiful, Kimberly. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Caroline whispered as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"No regrets, girl," Aisha reassured her friend as Kim moved to embrace her best friend in a hug. "I know we've all been waiting for this day."

Then the door opened slowly and someone peered into the room.

"Knock. Knock. Can I come in?" Kira asked as she walked in.

The trio turned to see the teen dressed in a simple yellow dress step into the tent. Kim raced over and gave her a hug before introducing her to her mother. And like always, Caroline liked to meet new people and could see much of Kim in the teen. Caroline looked and the line of friends and knew they wanted some time to themselves. She said she would see them all soon.

Kim, Aisha and Kira shared another group hug as Kim's mother left. A trial of tears escaped their eyes. Kim had asked Kira to join her at the altar and Kira just couldn't refuse. They had grown rather close over the last few months. And the two could call each other sister in everything but blood. And Kira had a connection to Aisha through the ranger color.

"Oh, Kim. You look so beautiful. Dr. O's gonna love it," Kira commented with a bright smile.

"I just can't believe it's finally happening," Kim squealed with excitement, but nervousness.

"Well, believe it, girl. Because I don't think we could go another eight years to wait for this." Aisha said with a smile.

"I never would have thought this would happen, though. I mean, I've dreamed of my wedding day so many times, but..." she began.

"No!" the yellow rangers shook their heads.

"No regrets. No buts!" Aisha instructed.

"That's the last thing we need, is regrets. You and Dr. O love each other and that's all that matters," Kira said. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I'm agreeing with Kira on that one, Kim," Aisha nodded. "And if you're freaking out as much as Tommy, we got your back." she removed the earpiece from her left ear. "We can communicate to the guys, so if anything goes wrong we'll handle it."

Kira nodded again, revealing her own earpiece. "All you should worry about is making sure you walk down that aisle into Dr. Oliver's arms."

Kim looked at her friends, who had a reassuring look on their faces. She knew they were right. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she laid eyes on Tommy, and now it was finally coming true. A new line of tears fell from her eyes as the three rangers shared another warm hug as the two congratulated the bride again.

Meanwhile, in the groom's tent, Tommy had been standing in front of the mirror for quite some time. For a long time, he had constantly been un-doing and doing his tie. He was still a nervous wreck as Jason looked on from the distance. Jason sighed and shook his head in dismay. He was disappointed to see his best friend in such a nervous state.

Jason was dressed in a nice, simple suit and tie with a red silk dress shirt underneath and a red tie to match it.

Tommy was in an all black tux from head to toe. His silk black shirt was neatly pressed. And for a long time, his tie looked fine, but he still continued to fix it. His short spikes were cleanly set up atop his head. And he kept telling himself to get over his fears, but it only made things worse. Sweat was running down his face.

"Bro, I've lost count of how many times you've fixed your tie. It looked fine the first time you put it on, and it looks fine now. So, relax," Jason sighed.

Tommy looked at his friend through the mirror slipping his tie into place. He let out a breath and turned to look at his best man. "Man, Jase, what if she decided to bail? Maybe we did rush this."

Jason shook his head walking over to him. "Do we have to go through this again? Relax, Tommy. You're fine. You both love each other very much and you want to spend the rest of your lives together. So, stop the stalling." He grabbed his friend to look him straight in the eyes. "Say it to me. You love Kimberly. And you want to spend the rest of your life with her."

Tommy dropped his head, sighing. "I love her, Jase. I do. But, I still think..."

Jason smacked him on the back of the head. "No, buts! Stop! You are sounding just like Kim. No. We cannot have that, aiight? This is your day, Tom. You and Kim's. And this isn't supposed to be how you feel. You're supposed to be happy."

Tommy sighed again and nodded. "Ya know, you're right."

"You know I'm damn right," Jason nodded firmly. "Now, c'mon. Mr. Legendary Ranger/Great Martial Artist you shouldn't be feeling nervous."

"But this isn't like battling 30-story monsters or trying to impress a panel of judges."

Jason smacked him on the head again. "What did I tell you? No, buts!"

Tommy groaned under the impact of that last hit. He rubbed the back of his head. "You know, you keep hitting me like that and it will do damage."

"That's gonna be the point if you continue to flip out," Jason countered.

The door to the tent opened and it was Tommy's father standing there. Jason looked at his watch and knew it was inching close to showtime. He patted his friend on the shoulder and told him he'd see him out on the altar soon enough. He left the father and son to talk before the moment of truth.

Tommy let out a breath and collapsed onto a chair. His father, Robert, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy groaned and covered his face.

"Nervous?" Robert asked his son.

Tommy nodded. "Petrified!"

"It's completely normal. Every guy gets cold feet on their wedding day. But trust me, son, I don't think you could ever ask anyone better to be your wife than Kimberly."

"Yeah." he turned to look at his father. "Do you think I rushed it?"

"Of course not. You love her, Tommy. That's what really matters. And I know once you see her walk down that aisle in that wedding dress, all that nervousness will leave you."

"You know, that's what Jason told me," Tommy smiled lightly.

"Well, speaking from experience, it's true. I'll tell you this, that first year of marriage is always the roughest. But, if you can make it through the first month than the rest of the year shouldn't be that hard."

Tommy nodded slowly. He was glad to have such inspiring words come from his father. And he knew all of his other friends were the same way. They were all looking out for him. They had his back. And that's what real family and friends did for each other. "You'd better be right about that."

"I've been married for how long now, Tommy?" Robert said with a chuckle. "I think I should know."

Tommy smiled and pulled his father into a hug. "Thanks, dad. For everything."

Robert patted his son on the back. "I know your parents and brother are proud. Congratulations, Tommy."

-XXXXXXXXXX-

It was time to begin the procession. All the guests were getting situated into their places. It was a good turn out. A long line of family from both sides of the family, friends, and the rangers that have come to pass.

All of the rangers were donned in their given color. Others were classier than others were but many kept it simple. If anything came up, they were all ready to contribute what help they could.

Adam, Rocky, Conner, Ethan and Trent were situated beyond the chair arrangement-keeping eye of anything suspicious. Zack sat among the rest of the ranger guys keeping watch from his place. Kat and Tanya were among the ranger girls informing them of the situation.

But nothing bad had happened at all that day. The sun shined brightly above them as if all its energy shined down on that spot for the momentous occasion.

Adam gave the signal for the okay. And Jason made the motion to start the music.

The first to emerge from beyond the tents was Kira. She looked around the area surprised to see such a big turn out--moreso, rangers. She looked over at her other friends, who all gawked at her in surprise. It was clear that it was the first time any of them had seen her look so beautiful. She smiled widely at them, winking.

Ethan shook his head as he looked at his friends. He whistled quietly, knowing that the love triangle had yet to be determined. "Man, do I really want to know where this is gonna end?"

Conner couldn't find his breath as he tried to wet his dry lips. It was definitely one side of Kira he had not seen. And though she never liked the idea of a nice dress-up, she pulled it off well. "Wow!"

Trent couldn't help but smile as Kira made eye contact with him as she continued down the aisle. He didn't want to judge where this was going, and didn't want to jeopardize any friendship if Kira ever decided whom to date. But he really liked that dress. "She looks beautiful."

Kira turned her head toward the altar and made eye contact with the best man. Each exchanged a wink as she turned to look at her science teacher/mentor.

Tommy could see the shock on his other students' faces for Kira's appearance. And he could only smile brightly as she returned it. He couldn't agree more about Kim choosing to join her at her side at the altar. She was like a young Kim.

Kira slowly turned and took her place. Moments later, Aisha had followed. She had her own fair share of smiles toward her line of friends both old and new.

Then the music changed and everyone turned to the back. And slowly, Kimberly Ann Hart emerged from beyond the tents escorted by her father. She let out a breath as she nodded to allow her father to continue. And as they walked down the aisle, she looked at everyone that had come to this momentous occasion. To her family, friends, rangers, and finally to the front where her future husband stood. A smile passed her face as their eyes locked and she knew she was no longer nervous.

Tommy could feel the burden raise from his shoulders as they got closer. She did look beautiful and elegant. She really looked like an angel from the heavens above, and he knew that he made the right choice. He couldn't help but smile again.

Kim's father shared one final hug with his daughter before letting her go. He looked over at Tommy and nodded his approval for him. He took his place in the front row as Kim handed her bouquet to Aisha. Tommy held out his hand to escort her up to the altar in front of the priest. And the music faded out.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming," the priest declared. "We are here today on this beautiful day to join this man with this woman. If anyone should oppose and give reason for why these two should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other again and smiled. And they got lost in each other's eyes--the falcon and the crane. It felt like no one else was around but them and the priest. There was a silence among the crowd. There were no objections. Of course not! They were meant for each other.

"Well, then let's continue," the priest smiled at the couple. "I have a story I would like to share with you today. I was told that it was on this very spot where Thomas and Kimberly had sealed their true love with one another. I was also told it would be the perfect place for them to begin a new chapter in their lives, and I could not agree more. This is where they committed to each other all those years ago, and this is where they wish to make it official," the priest turned to the groom. "Thomas, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, cherish and protect through sickness and health until death do you part?"

Tommy nodded firmly. "I do."

The priest smiled and turned to the bride. "Kimberly, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold, cherish and protect through sickness and health until death do you part?"

Kim looked over at Tommy, smiled and nodded. "I do."

After the formal mass, the procession had continued with a direction toward the vows.

"I have been told the two of you have prepared your own set of vows to present to each other," the priest announced as they nodded. "Kimberly, I ask that you turn to Thomas and present your vows."

Kim looked down for a second as she turned to look at Tommy. She squeezed Tommy's hand and smiled. "From the moment I met you, I had dreamed of having you in my arms forever. When we were together, I tried to imagine a world without you. And I never could. But only eight years ago, it happened and I felt my world came crashing down on me. I could not believe that I did that. And even now it is hard to forgive myself for doing that. I never wanted that to happen. And I know no one is perfect, but I promise you this time I don't plan on running away. What I found in you is beyond words and I want to thank you for everything that you've done to change my life. I could never ask for a better man to be with other than you. You are my true love, my soulmate and my friend. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you forever, my falcon. I'll never leave you again."

Tommy smiled as he tried to push his tears back, but a line of them escaped from his eyes. Those words sounded so perfect and pure. They held a meaning that hit him hard, and he knew things were gonna be okay.

"Thomas, now, I ask that you turn to Kimberly and present your own vows," the priest instructed with a nod.

Tommy squeezed Kim's hands and smiled. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Last night, I couldn't sleep because all I thought about was you. So, I wrote you a poem. 'The day is finally here. When we will become something even more. I cannot believe it is finally happening. The day starts anew. I have waited far too long to do this. I do not want anything to break us apart. It is that time for our dreams to come true. I always wanted you to be my wife. I will be your man, forever boo. Let me guide you into a whole new life. I am your knight in shining black armor. Your lead bird in the sky. The world is perfect for you and me. You know that we were truly meant to be. I am your one and only top guy. I will never hurt you. Or want to leave you again. I did it once before, I do not wish to do it again. Let the past leave us now. You mean so much to me. I will do anything for you. Tell me you feel the same for me. I cannot afford to lose you, even as a friend. You changed my world. Now, take my hand. Our journey is about to begin as we seal our love with a memorable kiss. I am yours forever.'" Tommy took a breath as he cleared his eyes and looked back at Kim. "From the moment I met you, I could never imagine a day without you. And then it did happen and I thought I might never see you again. But true love has brought us back into each other's arms. I could never ask anyone else to spend the rest my life with but you. You were an angel from above and you continue to guide me as we move into a new chapter of our lives. Thank you. You will always be my true love, my soulmate and my friend. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you forever, my crane. And I'll never leave you again."

Kim looked into his chocolate falcon eyes and felt the tears fall from her eyes. Those words could never be more perfect, and that poem topped it up. She knew how protective he was about his writing, but that hit everything that meant so much to her.

The priest smiled giving the two a moment to savor the message behind their vows. "Now, the rings."

The two briefly turned away and retrieved the rings from Jason and Aisha. Then they turned back and locked hands again.

"Thomas, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I seal my love, life, protection, and commitment to you until the end of time.'"

"'With this ring, I seal my love, life, protection, and commitment to you until the end of time,'" Tommy repeated as he placed the ring on her left ring finger to meet with its mate.

"Now, Kimberly, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I seal my love, life, protection, and commitment to you until the end of time,'" the priest instructed.

"'With this ring, I seal my love, life, protection, and commitment to you until the end of time,'" Kim said as she placed the ring on Tommy's left ring finger.

The priest smiled brightly, knowing that these two would make it. They would be all right. A line of silence fell over the two of them. The two gripped each other's hands tightly letting out a breath, relaxing.

"By the powers invested in me, and on behalf of the city of Angel Grove and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Tommy pulled the veil over Kim's head as a smile passed her face. And he didn't make any hesitation to lay that memorable kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as the guests roared into cheers and applause.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim said as he kissed her again.

Then they turned to face the guests as Aisha handed over the bouquet. The crowd grew louder as they all got to their feet. Whistling, cheering, applause erupted from the guests. Doves were released into the sky as a sign of happiness, prosperity and good luck.

"I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the priest announced over the loud applause.

The couple raced down the aisle hand in hand as rose petals rained down on them. The roaring applause and cheering continued to go on as they disappeared beyond the tents to the parked cars. Everyone raced to watch them go.

And it was the beginning to a new life. A happy ending to the past and it was gonna be all right. No matter what, true love will always find its way to anyone who believes in it. And everyone there knew it was possible.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you like it. You know I couldn't do anything bad. That's not gonna come until the sequel. So, what's next? The reception! I'll see you next chapter. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	5. The Reception

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART FIVE: THE RECEPTION_**

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: Now, that the wedding is done, it is time to celebrate._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine, only the concept of the story. I hope you enjoy and don't sue me. I don't want to go out like that._

_A/N: So, now it is on to the reception. I just recently attended a 50th wedding anniversary, so in some relation it connects to that. Hope you like it. Read and review. Later dayz._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Celebrate the good times and the bad times will never lay dormant in our minds. This day will never be forgotten." -Eclyptyk Neo_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With the newlyweds out on the city for awhile, it had all the guests move from the park to the reception hall. It was at the famous Ranger Paradise, where in fact, Bulk and Skull were running. And as much as those two were still a pain, they still managed to pull off a nice reception for the newlyweds. The old crew made sure of that.

It was located in the country club of the resort beyond the pool's edge. To one side of the place was the food, set up for servers to be on one side, and the hungry people on the other. The long table was covered with a green tablecloth. The food was a great variety to satisfy anyone there.

On the other side was the main table where the newlyweds, immediate family and close friends were stationed. The main table was covered with a red and pink tablecloth.

The wedding cake wasn't located too far away with a little fountain at the base of the main cake and bottles of champagne and replacements for the younger guests in toasting around it. A nice silk black tablecloth sat on that table.

The dance floor was located in front of the main table, but was easy access for anyone who wanted to dance. And for the entertainment.

There were six to eight chairs at each of the round tables. All of the tables were covered with a white and pink tablecloth. On each table was the centerpiece was a vase of a pink, red, white and creme flower display. A line of wedding favors, a wineglass etched with a crane and falcon and some chocolates or mints attached to them, were also set on the table.

Another surprise came over the team when the band was unable to make it, and they thought that they may not find music in time for the reception. But, with a lot of free time on his hands, Adam had admitted that he could provide the music. He said he was a DJ at one of the hot spots in San Francisco and after the crew had heard him mix, they placed him in charge of music. He didn't really mind. He wanted to help wherever he needed to. And Trent offered to take over when he needed to. His mix of songs weren't too bad either.

Adam was already at the music station mixing a few soft love songs. The station he used was connected to a computer and CD-DJing system. The speakers, all wireless were set all around the room to give it a better feel. There was a line of instruments--a keyboard, a drum set, and two guitars—behind him.

The room was decorated in the usual fashion that any other ranger could pinpoint. The colors had made it far too obvious, but for all the other guests, they wouldn't notice right away or at all. It didn't bother those who set up, they just hoped that it would work out.

Looking around that room would make any of the rangers proud to pull off such an amazing thing, and still not make it too obvious. And according to the program set on the tables, the old crew was given most of the credit for it.

But the agitation for waiting on the real event of the afternoon had yet to arrive. And everyone whoever knew Kim or Tommy would know they were doing this on purpose just to drive them mad, even with the 200 people there. And the anticipated look of hunger in many eyes was growing worse.

Ethan and Rocky, both considered the garbage disposals of the teams, lingered by the food trying to snag something, but the servers had smacked them away. And the servers were apart of Tommy's family, each refusing not to serve the guests. They were the bunch that could never say 'no' to anything and Tommy couldn't argue with them. He'd lose.

Adam bopped his head under the headphone as he spun a merge of songs together. Rocky walked over to him, looking more desperate to raid the food table than ever. "I know you're hungry, Rocky, but you can't eat anything until the newlyweds get here. You know that, right?"

"They're killing me. I hope they know that. They're doing this on purpose. I didn't even have breakfast because I knew I was going to eat a lot now," Rocky groaned as he peered at the food table again, licking his lips. "I am so hungry right now."

"I think we all are," Trent walked over to them and greeted them in a ranger handshake. "Ya know, looking at all these people, they are mad hungry like a kid in a toy store."

"I hear you, man. Where are they?" Rocky groaned.

Then Kira rushed into the room, tapping Jason on the shoulder. It was the cue they needed as he raced over to the music stand.

Adam tossed him a microphone as he came by.

Jason tapped the mic as it resonated a small feedback and the music faded out. "All right? Can y'all hear me?"

The guests replied and nodded loudly.

"Well, all right. I know you're all hungry and all. So, let's get things started. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce, to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver." Jason said as he began to clap.

Everyone turned to the double doors of the room and saw the newlyweds walk in. Thundering applause and cheering echoed through the room as the two shared a quick kiss. Kim and Tommy knew that the memories would last forever with the flashes from cameras and rolling video cameras pointed at them.

Adam turned up the music to the wedding theme song they had chosen, "I'll Fly With You" by Gigi D'Agostion.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and pulled her close as they shared another gentle kiss as requested by the guests.

They walked into the mayhem of the party, hoping to get things started right.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

With everyone settled, the music continued to play non-stop as people conversed quietly at the tables. Many of the rangers had slightly segregated themselves throughout the table arrangement. The younger rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers, managed to combine two tables together to talk. The Space Rangers at one table. The other Red Rangers at another and members of the old crew were disbursted among normal family and friends.

The teens were telling the Ninja Storm Rangers about their last set of adventures since they left months ago to go back to their normal lives.

"No way," Shane shook his head in disbelief. "That dino-faced freak Mesogog was actually your father?"

Trent nodded, looking down. "It was an experiment gone wrong."

"It left us all with scars after we found out," Conner sighed.

"And it almost broke the team up, too," Ethan said. "Trent and Dr. Oliver were considering putting up their morphers for good after we discovered the truth about Mesogog."

"...He sacrificed the zords?!" Hunter said.

The teens looked down saddened and nodded. "Yeah."

"Man, Tommy is crazier than I thought," Shane shook his head.

"Well, at least you guys still have your powers," Cam said.

"Look at us," Tori finished sadly.

"But you're ninjas," Conner said.

"Yeah, but ninja or not, it's not the same without our powers. I mean, after that epic battle with you guys it's been rather lonely without them," Blake said.

"Try being a ranger without a zord," Kira said.

"Yeah, that's just as worse. I mean, what good is a ranger without their zord?" Dustin said with a shrug. ...

Time passed. Lucky with all the conversing going on, it was hard to really understand what one group was talking about over another. When Adam was sure that the guests had their fill of food, he wanted to move onto the entertainment. It wasn't much, but something to fill the space between the other traditional events of the wedding reception.

"All right, how about we get some of that entertainment rollin'?" Adam said into the headset. "Can I get the first entertainers up here?"

Kira exchanged a look with her DT comrades and got to her feet. She was the first to the small stage as the others followed. Kira grabbed her trustee acoustic guitar and sat on a stool by the mic Adam had set up. Conner grabbed the other guitar as Ethan took his place behind the drums and Trent sat at the keyboard.

Kira looked back at her friends before looking at the newlyweds. They smiled at her brightly as she returned the gesture slightly embarrassed. "First off, on behalf of all of us on stage, congratulations Kim and Dr. Oliver. We didn't exactly know what kind of gift to give you guys, so we put our heads together and came up with this. I hope you like it."

Kira counted quietly as she began to strum a few chords on her guitar. Conner followed, slightly nervous and Trent created a melody. Ethan kept the beat in the background as Kira breathed into the mic and began to sing. It was a slower version of "Patiently" and it held so much more meaning behind it. It touched everyone in the room in one way or another.

Kim and Tommy watched each of the teens with slight shock and anticipation. And it was clear; they weren't the only ones to realize they all had some musical talent on them. Kim squeezed Tommy's hand as the song continued commenting quietly on the gift the teens were showing. Tommy couldn't agree more. He was just as impressed.

And when the song had ended, the room roared with applause. The ranger teams dominated much of it, many knowing the legacy behind the DT Rangers.

One by one, the teens moved toward the couple at the head table to congratulate them again. And they were both holding back tears of happiness and joy for the meaningful performance.

"That was amazing, guys," Kim said as she hugged each in turn, tears falling from her eyes.

"I didn't realize you guys were musically-talented," Tommy said as he grasped the guys in a hug.

"Yeah, well, I just played a few chords that Kira taught me," Conner looked away slightly guilty and embarrassed "Music isn't my thing and you all know that."

"I didn't seem to notice. You looked like a natural behind that guitar," Kim said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, well, I played piano when I was younger," Trent shrugged absently, "so I guess I still have it in me."

"My brother plays the drums. He taught me few things," Ethan said. "I don't know. I'm kinda liking it. It's fun to create your own beat."

"Well, it was good. Thanks, guys. That was the perfect gift," Tommy said.

"So, does that mean you'll go easy on us for the rest of the year?" Conner asked with an eager grin.

Tommy chuckled. "Uh....no. Sorry, it's only fair."

"Kim?" Ethan looked at the gym teacher.

"Nope. Sorry, guys. I'm with him," she said shrugging laying a head on her husband's shoulder. Just thinking of that sent warm chills down her back.

The teens congratulated the newlyweds again and found their seats again.

The next entertainment act had Zack doing a hip-hop dance with a few of the newlyweds' cousins and kid brother. It was quite a sight to see, with the little pimped out gear they wore, and the moves they made. It was a mix of love songs that had been mixed into a hip-hop version.

And of course, anyone who is anyone can sing. Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Rocky and Adam had sung a song for the newlyweds in an acapella. It was "Together As One" by Innerlude and Pinay. They all had some singing talents. It was a surprise, for most people, but well worth the significance to it.

As bashful as he was, and reluctant for him to do it, Tommy had sung a song to his new wife. He wasn't no songwriter, but he could still sing. It was such a sweet song, "Like A Rose" by A1, and held such meaning that had tears fall from Kim's eyes the moment he started the song. It was clear that anyone who never knew of Tommy's singing talents had heard him sing was surprised. And it was quite a sight to see and hear. He really was a serenader that had many of the girls swoon.

And to switch things off, Kim had done the same. She played her guitar in turn, which added to the significance to the song and meaning of it. It was her own piece of work, titled "Our Love Is True". It, too, brought a few tears to her husband's eyes.

With the entertainment now complete, it was time to set the toast. The bottles were passed around and the glasses were filled to wish the newlyweds well in the years together as one.

Jason took his own glass and walked over to the music station. He held the mic in one hand as feedback resonated. "Okay.

Can everyone hear me?"

The guests nodded in turned and replied, waiting to see what the best man was going to say.

"Well, first off, can we get another round of applause for all the entertainers? That was quite a show!" he paused to applaud the entertainment. "Okay. Okay. So, here is the deal. A few months ago, that guy over there," Jason pointed to his best friend at the main table, "was up here to say that big best man speech for me. But before I really get started, I do believe that there are a number of you who still have to pay up for that bet we signed on. I'll see you after this whole thing is over. And another thing, it's about time, bro."

Other people agreed as Tommy sunk in his seat covering his face, groaning. Kim couldn't help but giggle as she laid a kiss on his head.

Jason cleared his throat. "Ya know, I've waited far too long to do this. Even before these two had went their separate ways all those years ago. I've known Kim here almost all my life. She is like my little sister. And looking at Tommy, our friendship began in high school. And I could also call him my brother. But when I saw these two stare at each other after things were settling down here, in Angel Grove, I knew there was something there. I knew it had to be love. And after the minor setback of nearly eight years since they really last spoke to one another, I knew they'd get back together. I think many of us did. When you find true love, you could never doubt that you'd find your way back to it. It's what we would like to call fate. And these two have tempted it so many times in the past. I sometimes wonder how they did do it. But I don't regret it. I don't look back on all the mistakes that broke them apart. And after what has happened, especially in this last year, has definitely changed many of us here. And like all of us here, who have known them, knows how much they really cared for each other. They cared so much that Tommy had forced Kim to follow her dreams after three years of dating in high school. And it nearly destroyed our friendship as an entire team, but things changed. And they moved on. This is just the first step into a new life, you two. No more regrets. No more looking back. It is with great honor and pleasure to be the first to wish you guys well. I know nothing will tear you apart now. And I wish you many years of happiness, success and good luck. The spirits you share inside, as unique as it is, will always bring you together. May it guide and protect you both for the rest of your lives. Congratulations, Tommy and Kim."

Jason raised his glass as everyone else followed. And everyone took a sip as more cameras flashed to capture the newlyweds take a drink then share a kiss. The room erupted with applause and cheering.

"Aiight. Aiight." Adam called into the mic as Jason handed it back. "I know how many of y'all want to get up and dance, so, let's get the newlyweds out on the dance floor. And to keep up with those Filipino traditions, we got the traditional money dance to start things off. So, everyone grab a safety pin, bust out those wallets and purses and share a little dance with the bride and groom."

Tommy got to his feet and held out a hand for his wife and escorted her to the dance floor. He had briefly explained to her what the money dance was. The first song would be shared by the wedded couple. And halfway through the song, others would pin money to their clothes and get to share a few minutes with either the bride or groom. There would be jokes later to see who got the most money, but that didn't matter now.

Tommy planted his hands on Kim's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. And they slowly began to move as Adam spun a new line of love songs in the background.

Of course, for all those who have never been to a Filipino wedding/anniversary seemed slightly lost. But after Tommy's family had their turns in pinning the couple, others began to catch on. The first two to break the bride and groom up were Kim's mother and Tommy's father.

"I'm impressed, Tommy," Caroline smiled as she danced with her new son-in-law. "Aren't you known for causing problems when we least expect it?"

Tommy chuckled. "I hope not. I don't want anything bad to happen. I just never expected such a big turn out."

"It's your wedding day, Tommy," she nudged him.

Tommy nodded. "I know. This is just amazing."

"Well, congratulations. You should really get me into these Filipino traditions. They're nice." she smiled again and moved away to let Tommy's own mother in for a dance.

On the other side of the dance floor, Kim was talking briefly to her father-in-law as they shared a dance.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have a daughter in the family. You aren't as much of a hassle as guys, are you?" Robert cracked a joke.

"Well, not anymore. The teenage years of a woman aren't very pleasant." she smiled.

"Yeah, well, guys start from the day they are born or come into your life and will continue until the end."

"You would say that about your own son?" she seemed surprised as she giggled.

Robert looked over at his son on the other side of the dance floor dancing with his mother. He shook his head as he looked back at her. "At times. But that's what kids are supposed to do. Drive their parents nuts just to try and get their way. So, can I expect to be a grandfather anytime soon?"

Kim looked away blushing. "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"Well, congratulations to the both of you. I'm proud to have a daughter as sweet as you," Robert laid a kiss on her cheek and moved away to have someone else take her up.

The only problem was that many people were hesitant to take a dance with either the bride or groom, in hopes it won't make the other jealous. But they seemed too pre-occupied of dancing to notice right away.

"C'mon, people," Adam encouraged. "Don't be shy. There's plenty of time to share a dance with the bride and groom."

The time passed slow. Pin upon pin of money was set on the bride and groom. The ranger crew that resided with the couple had banded together to create a headband for the two. The guys were having more problems deciding whose turn it was to dance with Kim, arguing as the teen boys managed to move passed them for their turn. But the girls didn't seem to have any problem with Tommy.

At one point of time, Tommy was dancing with Kira and Kim was dancing with Trent. And it was obvious the yellow and white dino thunder rangers were being bombarded about how far along their relationship was.

Tommy looked over at his wife and smiled as Trent took ahold of her for the next dance. Kira was already in line with him. "So, what's the deal with you and Trent?"

Kira looked away blushing. It was clear the two had noticed how the young rangers were interacting during the reception, but Conner didn't seem to object. He was trying to make conversation with some of Kim's cousins. "I don't know, Dr. O. It's funny, but up until now, I never realized how much I really cared about Trent. He was telling me a whole lot of things he's been through in the last few years. And it is clear he never told anyone else."

"People do that sometimes. There are certain things you can tell someone, but not to another," Tommy said with a nod.

"Does it eventually turn to love?" she asked.

"It could, depending on how you want the relationship to grow. But what makes the two of you unique, as I noticed, is that you two are very observant of others. You're capable of listening to someone and actually understanding what they're saying. Not a lot of people can do that," he said with a smile.

"So, do you think we should move on in our relationship?" she asked.

"That depends on the two of you. I can't decide for you. But, you'll know when the time is right," he said.

"Thanks, Dr. O. And congratulations." she said as she embraced her teacher in a hug and left.

On the other side of the dance floor, Kim was talking to Trent about the same thing.

"I noticed you and Kira are talking quite a bit more to each other today," she said with a smile and wink.

Trent sighed and looked away, blushing. "So, you noticed."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I think it's sweet."

"How do you know if you really care for someone, but you're unsure if they look at you the same way?" he asked.

"Time. Patience. Talking. I think the best relationships are those that takes time to grow and evolve, rather than those that are rushed," she nodded. "How do you think Kira feels about you?"

Trent shrugged. "I don't know. I could tell her things I've never really told anyone else, including my dad. I don't know. I mean, there aren't a whole lot of people out there who likes to listen and really care what you say, but she does."

"Well, if you think something is there, I say go for what you can. You guys already got a strong friendship," Kim said with a wink. "Maybe you need to take it to the next level and see where it goes."

Trent sighed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Kim. And congratulations."

Kim hugged the teen and stated she was always there if he needed someone to talk to, and so was Tommy, especially around the situation with him and Kira. Then Trent turned away and let another take the bride into a dance.

Time passed. When all who had wanted to share a dance with the newlyweds, the two joined back together, sharing a kiss before melting into their own world. Family and friends joined around them for a short time. And it ended in a fade out of songs. The guest encouraged the couple to share another kiss, and they didn't oppose. This time it was a little more passionate and warm that had both of their heads spinning.

"Cut the cake! Cut the cake!" a few barked. And soon, many of the guests joined in.

It was clear that Kim and Tommy were just as anxious to get out of there and spend time alone, so they moved over to the cake. Kim picked up the knife looking over at Tommy, waiting. He moved closer to her and planted his hand on hers. Family and friends raced over to crowd around the two getting video cameras and cameras out to capture the moment the silver knife slid through the cake to cut it. They moved the piece out of place placing it on a plate and each took a fork into hand. And slowly they fed each other as flashes of light covered them. Tommy sucked off the frosting that lay on her fingertips as she moved it away. They shared another smile and laid a kiss on the others lips.

And slowly, the couple cut several pieces to serve those wanting something sweet to eat. The best man and maid of honor joined them to help severe the number of people of there.

The guests moved back to their seats and began to converse and eat their cakes, quietly.

Time passed slowly. Adam looked at the newlyweds knowing that they were wanting to get out there and head out to their honeymoon.

"All right, we are getting close to the end," Adam announced at the music station. "And ya know, things gotta end sometime, so, let's get down to the hitching. All of you unmarried ladies, let's get you all on the dance floor for that little thing we would like to call 'the bouquet toss'. Don't be shy."

Slowly, the women moved to the dance floor. Many of them appeared to not care much, but they didn't want to look like bad for staying seated. But they were all located in the back. Kim took her place beside the music station taking note of all the eager faces in the crowd --Aisha, Tanya, a few of her cousins, and other rangers. She turned away and looked back at her husband who smiled and winked, indicating she should throw it to her left. Kim peered over her shoulder to see what he meant. Kira was among those there, who just wanted to be up there for the fun of it, but not really wanting to be in the action.

Kim nodded and with a strong toss threw the bouquet over her shoulder to the left. She quickly turned around to see where it went and found it had fallen easily into Kira's embrace, which wasn't even paying attention.

"Huh? What the..?" Kira's eyes widened as she nearly dropped the bouquet in confusion.

Everyone turned to the young teen as they congratulated her, being encased by her fellow yellow ranger predecessors. She looked slightly pale and confused at the shock of getting the prize.

Ethan had nudged Trent from where they sat as he looked up to see the results of the toss. For a brief moment, Kira's eyes met his, but turned away as each of them turned bright red.

"Well, that's is a real big turn of events," Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

"It was rigged," Trent said simply as he sunk into the seat.

Kira looked down at the bouquet in her hands again as Kim raced over to embrace her in a hug. And Kira couldn't help but laugh as the embrace tightly.

"Just give him some time," Kim whispered into the young yellow ranger's ear as they broke the embrace.

Jason and Adam began to fight over the mic time, which indicated it was time to move to the garter toss. "Well, ain't that interesting? But fellas, and I'm talking about all my unmarried men out there, including you, Adam." Jason said as he pushed him toward the dance floor.

Adam twisted and turned, grabbing the mic from Jason. "Gimme the mike! I'm DJ-ing! So, to all you out there who's wanting to end the bachelor life, get out there."

"There's no need for music right now," Jason smacked him on the head, pushing him out of the music station. "Guys, help me out. This man right here has way too much time on his hands and needs to settle down. He needs a girl." Jason snagged a chair and escorted Kim to it. "So, let's get things rollin' for all the free men out there. You know you want the hidden treasure that this woman has."

Tommy shook his head, chuckling as he got to his feet and made his way around the main table to where his wife sat. He watched as Rocky and Conner held Adam in the mix of eligible guys, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Kim looked over at her husband as he knelt down before her.

"So, what's the game plan?" he asked her quietly. They had been plotting since the beginning of the reception to find anyway to hook-up Trent and Kira. But they also joked about Adam's bachelor life, and his time to end it.

Kim looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I think it would be funny either way."

Tommy winked as he grabbed the hem of the dress and slowly rose it up to retrieve the prize hidden under it. He slipped his hand through and grabbed what he was seeking before laying a kiss on her lips and turned to his intended subjects.

Many of them began to howl and cheer over the thought of getting the prize in the groom's hand. Tommy couldn't help but smile as he turned around and fired the garter over his shoulder with no hesitation. As friendly as the fight for the garter was, it really wasn't, as it turned into a huge dog pile.

Everyone watched as the group slowly dispersed and two dazed guys sat up from the mess--Trent and Adam. But it was clear that it had fallen into Adam's embrace as he tossed it to Trent, freaking out. The ranger guys couldn't help but laugh as they congratulated the real bachelor of the group.

"Hey, you caught it!" Trent tossed it back. "It's not mine."

"Yeah, right. I was just standing here," Adam said.

"Oh. Oh." Jason laughed into the mic from his place at the music station. "It seems the bachelor life is about to end for you, Adam."

Tommy looked over at Kim and Kira who couldn't help but hold back any laughter. He walked over to the confused black ninja ranger patting him on the shoulder. "It's only tradition."

Kira was already on the dance floor, waiting for her dance. But she couldn't help but stifle her laughter.

Adam looked over at Trent, now, back in his seat. He either was still in denial about him and Kira being a thing, or didn't mind having the ninja take her up in a dance. Adam looked back at the young ranger waiting for the traditional dance. He sighed and walked over to her, holding out a hand to escort her onto the center of the dance floor.

"This was planned, wasn't it?" Adam asked the teen quietly.

"I don't know. Ever heard of fate?" Kira asked with a smile.

"You're a little too young for me," Adam smiled lightly. "What about you and Trent?"

"Why does everyone keeping asking?" she seemed slightly annoyed as if hearing the question over a million times now.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the two of you talking quite a bit today."

"Did anyone not notice it?" she seemed discouraged.

"I wish that were true, but many of us saw it," he shrugged. "Hey, don't feel bad, if things don't work out you guys will still have a friendship to fall back on."

"I guess," Kira shrugged. "You don't think Conner's jealous, do you?"

Adam looked over her shoulder at the young red ranger. He seemed a little preoccupied with two girls conversing. "No. Besides, I think he has his insights on other girls. Just take it slow with Trent, and you know if you ever need love advice, you got a science teacher and P.E. teacher to help you out."

Kira smiled lightly as the song ended and they shared a hug. "Don't worry, you'll find your girl, Adam. And thanks for everything."

"No problem. Just trying to help out where ever I can."

Then Trent was at their side asking for a dance with his friend. Adam nodded and let her go as he found his place back at the music station. Other people began to join around them including the newlyweds, Jason and Kat, Kim's parents, Tommy's parents and many others. And when the song had ended, the teens had shared a small kiss. The only ones to catch it though, were Kim and Tommy.

Another hour passed. But it was clear that things really had to end. Kim and Tommy began to move about the room saying good- bye to their family and friends. They didn't want to worry too much with the rest of the dino thunder team on alert for anything weird. And they were just glad to see the rest of the rangers of the past were there to join in the festivities.

"Aiight. Aiight. It's time to head on out of here," Adam said into the mic as the newlyweds headed for the door. "So, from all of us here, Kim and Tommy congratulations yet again. Enjoy your honeymoon, we'll hold down the fort. And let your spirits guide you well. Now, get the hell outta here, you love birds!"

The couple raced for the doors as petals rained down on them. They turned back to their guests waved, and shared one final kiss for them to capture. Then they turned and headed out of the door as the echoing cheering and applause roared through the place.

It was a happy ending, and the new chapter of their lives was only about to begin. But no one in that room doubted that they could be broken apart. They were truly in love. And they were finally together forever as one.

**_to be continued..._**

_A/N: Whoo, there it is! The reception and any longer I would have gone a little crazy. So, I hope you like it. I would have added more, but I was getting the main points in. So, by this end I let it stand that Trent and Kira is a thing. But you never know it could change later on. Keep an eye out. And I'll see you next chapter. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	6. Hangin' Out

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART SIX: HANGIN' OUT_**

SEQUEL TO: **_THE REASON_**

_SUMMARY: Days later, the teens are back in Reefside to talk about plans for the rest of winter break. And they make a discover that could cost them their future._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine. I just like to use the characters to create my own adventures. I never realized it could be so fun, too. I hope y'all like it so far._

_A/N: This may seem a little off, but first off, I must apologize for the long wait in posting. My computer was being stupid again and I had to re-type all of my work. I really need to take that to the shop. It would be so much easier to be a computer genius like Hayley or Ethan, but I'm not. Oh well. Either way, I hope you like it. Read and reply._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"So, as we look back at the year's activities and more, what can we expect in the upcoming future? We got to be prepared for anything. As much as our service may no longer be needed as rangers, it never ends."-Eclyptyk Neo_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two days later.

Everyone had returned to his or her normal lives, but it was clear that the teens were gonna stay in touch more with the number of friends and 'ranger family' they had made.

The teens stayed in Angel Grove for another day to hang with the rangers that had resided there-the first six generations of rangers on Earth. All had spoken of their many adventures in the city. It was a nice outing, in hopes they could have another reunion soon enough.

But they, too, had lives to get back to. They had to make sure things in Reefside wouldn't get too far out of hand. The teens were at the cyber cafe, conversing. Conner and Ethan sat at one side of the table while Kira and Trent sat on the other. And if Kira and Trent had made it official about them dating, it didn't appear like it.

"That was some wedding," Ethan said with a smile.

"No doubt," Conner nodded. "I don't think anything can really top that."

"Well, it's on my Top 10 list for "Most Memorable Moments." Shit, it was nice. I didn't think we could pull it off without any interruptions."

"Speaking of most memorable moments, can you guys believe that it is the end of the year, again?" Trent said.

"I think 2004 just went by too fast," Conner sighed.

"I think it was those monster attacks that contributed to it," Kira said.

The teens looked at the metal bracelet that held their powers as rangers on their wrists. It was apart of them they just could not get rid of. It was a scar, but like an essential part to living. They each exchanged a look, feeling the emptiness inside. They hadn't been in suit for nearly a month now, but they knew they still had the powers. They felt it inside, just the connection with their zords were gone. And that's where they felt weak.

"So, I guess we can't seem to take these things off," Trent sighed.

"I just can't believe that it's really over," Conner shook his head. "I mean, it feels like we're nothing now."

"Dr. O said that no matter what, it'll never be over for a ranger. We still gotta be prepared for anything," Kira reassured her friends, "even if it feels like it's stripped us of what we've been used to for the past year."

"At least we don't have to worry about that dino-faced freak anymore," Ethan said, but saw the uneasiness in Trent. "I mean, no offense to your dad, Trent."

"I know," Trent nodded. "I just wish I could have told you guys sooner, or at least find a cure earlier. It's really taken a lot out of him as much as he tries to hide it."

"Yeah, well, I think I'd be feeling a little dazed and sick myself if some dino-faced freak took over my mind for that long," Conner said.

"What's past has passed. I mean, I don't think we want to go through anything like that last battle again," Kira said.

"I just can't believe that our zords are gone," Ethan sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well, I still can't believe that your dad is dating our principal," Conner shook his head in disbelief looking over at Trent. "I mean, if you think about it, that's saying it's Mesogog dating Elsa."

"Conner, no," Kira shook her head, disgusted. "That's just wrong. It's not that way anymore."

"No doubt. I mean, it's weird that we can call our principal Elsa," Ethan shuddered. "I mean, everyone knows her as Principal Michelle Santos, but us. I don't know, I guess I still can't get used to it. It's like saying she has a multiple personality."

"Well, she kinda did," Conner said.

"But not anymore," Kira said. "She isn't some evil witch anymore. She's kinda cool to hang around, as sad as that may sound."

"Yeah well, at least you guys aren't completely stuck in the middle," Trent looked a little sick at the thought. "Sometimes, I come home from work to see them hanging out. I don't think any of you would like to walk in to catch your parents-or in my case, dad and his girlfriend-making out on the couch. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the parent."

"You've caught them doing that!" Conner was the first to say something.

Trent dropped his head and nodded. "Only once. They've kept it down to a minimum since then. They're a little more conservative now, but I still see the fire of love in their eyes."

"Do I see more wedding bells in our future?" Ethan raised his eyebrows with a grin.

"Whoa! Slow down. I mean, could you imagine, it would be Mesogog and Elsa getting married," Conner smiled to himself.

"That's gross, Conner! Do you want something thrown at you?" Kira glared at their leader for the crude joke. Conner shook his head and said nothing more. "Then stop making those comments."

"But, could it be a thing we may need to look out for?" Ethan looked at his friend dressed in white.

Trent could only shrug. "It's still too early to tell. But I'll keep you guys posted if anything new comes up."

"Ya know, all this talk about love and everything, what's the story with everyone here?" Conner asked.

Kira and Trent had shifted uncomfortably as they pushed their chairs farther apart. Ethan looked a little ashamed himself.

"Nothing to say?" Conner looked over at the yellow and white dino thunder rangers.

"Well, what about you?" Kira said. "Don't act like you're not stuck in some love confusion either."

"Yeah, I thought you were hanging out with the tree girl, Krista," Ethan said. "What's with all those girls at the reception?"

Conner shrugged. "Well, I am. Those girls just came up to me. It would have been rude of me to not be a gentleman and just talk to them. And it doesn't matter what's on the outside, but on the inside, right?"

The three teens exchanged a look before looking at Conner with raised eyebrows of confusion.

"Did I just hear something considerate come out of Conner's mouth?" Ethan patted his friend on the shoulder. "Oh, our little Conner is growing up."

Conner shrugged again. "Me and Krista haven't made it official, but we've gotten to know each other on a more personal basis."

"Well, that's a good thing," Trent nodded. "See? A relationship isn't too bad."

"So, what about you two?" Ethan asked his friends seated on the other side of the table.

Trent and Conner looked at each other before they turned to look at Kira. It was clear the two still had competed over who could claim her as his girlfriend, but it appeared as if Trent had won that battle. Conner still appeared slightly hurt, but he was with Krista now.

Kira looked over at Trent, who could only shrug. "We've hung out more. I wouldn't call it dating, just hanging out."

"Besides, we got other things to balance outside of a relationship," Trent said simply. "School. Scholarships. Jobs."

Conner and Ethan looked at each other and shook their heads. The other two rangers looked at them with confusion.

"Denial," the said in unison.

"Denial? Us?" Trent chuckled, not believing it. "You're kidding, right?"

Ethan nodded. "No doubt, man. I can see what's happening."

"What?" Conner asked with confusion.

"And they don't have a clue," Ethan sighed as he recalled a little familiar song from the Lion King regarding the matter on love.

"Who?" Conner looked at his friend.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. This, here, guy trio is down to two," Ethan shook his head upset.

"Well, not exactly," Conner corrected.

Ethan held up a finger, saddened. "I take that back. This guy trio is now down to one. The sweet caress-"

"Okay, you made your point, Ethan. But you still got a chance, ya know. I mean, there's still hope for you. Remember with Cassidy," Kira shot back.

Ethan sunk in his chair. He hated for anyone to bring up his brief dating fiasco with Cassidy, even now when the school knew that Cassidy and Devin had finally hooked up. "I just don't do well when it comes to dating."

"Relax, man. I'm sure we'll find someone for you," Conner reassured his friend dressed in blue with a pat on the shoulder.

"If you're thinking about Operation: Hook-Up, forget it!" Ethan shook his head, pleading. "We have yet to complete it with Adam, and I'm not getting into the mix of it."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Trent nodded exchanging an agreeing shake with Conner. "Besides, it's your senior year, Ethan. You're gonna go your entire year without having a girlfriend?"

"I kinda like it that way," Ethan defended himself. "I mean, Adam warned me of love-struck rangers."

"We're not gonna be like that, if that's what you're thinking, Ethan," Kira said. "If the job needs to get done, it will."

"Speaking of missions, or jobs, what's everyone got planned for the rest of the break?" Conner asked. "Besides Christmas."

"Nothing really," Kira shook her head.

"Ooh, that gives me a perfect idea." Ethan's eyes brightened with excitement. "Why don't we all head up to some ski lodge or resort or something? I mean, we've been in Reefside forever. I think we need a break. with no snow. It's a perfect way to end the year."

"Do you even know how to ski, Ethan?" Kira looked at him confused.

"I know a little snowboarding. But I'm serious. We should all go-the four of us, Kim, Dr. O and Hayley-or whoever. Ya know, kinda like a celebration for our grand victory over Mesogog."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, with all that's been going on with school, we just never really got a chance to celebrate. I think it's well-deserved. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing a little snow myself."

"Actually, I could probably get us a few ski lift passes," Trent said with a nod. "I gotta friend that works at one of the resorts, over at Lake Tahoe. And the lifts are nice there."

"I don't even know how to ski or snowboard," Conner just realized as he sunk in his seat.

"It's not that bad, except the wipeouts. Those can be pretty nasty," Trent shrugged.

"You know how to snowboard?" Ethan asked.

Trent nodded. "I never told you guys this, but before me and my dad moved here to Reefside, we were living in Alaska for a few months. The research brought us up there and I learned how to snowboard with the teens there."

"Alaska? Was it freezing cold there?" Kira asked.

"Actually it wasn't too bad during the day. But at night, the temperature could drop into the negative range quick."

"So, I know it's wrong for me to be asking, but what do you think Dr. O and Kim are up to?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, it's their honeymoon," Kira said. "I don't think that's really any of our business. Besides, we're supposed to be keeping our eyes open on the homefront."

"Nothing's happened for nearly a month now, since Mesogog was destroyed. I don't think we have too much to worry about," Conner said with his confident leadership tone.

"You never know. Something might just come in by surprise and force us back into suit," Trent said.

"Well, I'm ready if we ever need to go back into battle," Ethan nodded firmly. "I'm just a little worried about the three of you. Like I said before, love-struck rangers don't do well in battle."

"It hasn't been proven," Kira protested shaking her head.

"No, but I know how people are when they are in love. All caught up in their own world, they never realize what goes on around them," Ethan said.

The trio looked at each other before looking away, realizing the blue dino thunder ranger had a point. They had heard of some of the stories where the legendary ranger would become the shining knight for Kim, and make some pretty crazy sacrifices, if not for the entire team. He had done it when he had destroyed the DT zords. And other sacrifices would have him sent to the hospital, which gave the teens more respect for their teacher/mentor/teammate.

"But we'll play our cards right, Ethan. I mean, if the job needs to get done, than it will," Conner said.

"We already know what it's like to sacrifice our personal lives just to save the world," Kira said.

Ethan sighed and shook his head. He looked at each of his friends, and it was clear they were thinking about other things. There was a line of love dancing around in each of their eyes. He could only hope that it wouldn't get any worse.

"Hey, guys," a voice said cheerily.

The team turned to see Cassidy and Devin standing beside them, hand-in-hand. They exchanged a look since most of the time, Cassidy would never be caught talking to them even for a second. But she did in fact, change. She wasn't a stubborn, high maintenace kinda girl anymore. But it was clear that Cassidy and Devin were also caught up in the world of love.

"Um, what's up, guys," Ethan was the first to greet them. "I would have thought you'd be out of town for winter break, Cassidy. Isn't that what you did last year?"

She could only shrug. "Actually, I'm staying in the city for the break. I mean, after all those monster attacks died down, Reefside's been a little more peaceful and calm. I guess my parents didn't want to go through all the trouble to go somewhere else for Christmas."

"So, what's up?" Trent asked growing curious at their gesture.

Devin took a step back and looked away, saying nothing. Cassidy looked at each of the teens sitting down, making them squirm uneasily.

"Can we talk to you guys? In private?" she said in a low voice as she leaned closer to them.

The quad of teens looked at each other before their eyes settled on the star soccer player, their leader.

Conner looked at Cassidy, a smile came to his lips. "Um... I guess, but I don't see why we can't talk about it here?"

"Let's say it has something to do with a certain multi-colored group of warriors," Cassidy said simply.

The team exchanged a look of shock and confusion. But they had to play their cool, and they knew that. No matter what, a ranger was never supposed to reveal their identity to anyone. There were expections but they weren't sure if this was one.

Ethan let out a dry cough as he reached for his drink. Trent sunk in his seat. Conner shook his head. And Kira just felt sick to her stomach.

"We have evidence, you know," Cassidy said firmly as she pulled out a small tape used in a video camera.

The team's eyes widen with fear as they slowly got to their feet and directed the two into the back room without saying anything. Trent had directed them beyond the kitchen into a hall, dimmed where not much could be seen. The team had encased the two, making sure they wouldn't be going anywhere, and a new line of fear fell over the news reporter and camera man.

It fell silent as the rangers turned to their hunters for an explanation.

"So, you know now? How'd you find out?" Conner asked as he crossed his arms. He tried to play it cool, but it was clear he appeared slightly upset and angry.

Devin forced out a breath, pointing to the tape in Cassidy's hand. "On that. It's of your epic battle."

"Our final one?" Ethan furrowed his eyebrows.

"From the moment you guys fought Zeltrax to the destruction of those massive zords and that dino-faced freak," Cassidy said cautiously.

"How'd you find out?" Conner wanted more answers to their discovery.

"We were at the TV station when we heard screaming and followed it. We found Zeltrax with a civilian. He hid her and went out to wait for the rangers, and that's when you guys showed up. We saw you fight him, and we also saw you guys morph. That shouldn't be evident enough," Cassidy said.

"And since I had my camera with me, I videotaped everything," Devin nodded.

"So, how'd you capture our battle with the zords?" Ethan asked with much curiosity.

"We followed you guys into the woods. And we found you guys doing battle with that dino-faced freak," Cassidy confirmed.

The team exchanged a look, unsure what to make of what they were hearing. It sounded truthful enough, but could they really trust the two with their secret. They didn't know what to do, and Hayley had taken a few days to visit family. She had entrusted the watch over the cafe to Anton and Trent, now being on good grounds.

"You do realize what this will do if that tape does get out, right?" Kira asked.

Cassidy nodded slowly. And it was clear in the way she stood, that she had no heart to destroy the secret identity of the rangers. "I do. And, since that day, I've had a guilty conscience about keeping this tape."

"We both have," Devin nodded. "I mean, it's almost hard to imagine that you guys were really the power rangers."

Cassidy nodded. "I don't think it would be fair for us to take all this credit after all that you've done for us and the city."

Cassidy walked over to Conner and handed the tape over to him. Conner looked at it with some confusion. "So, you're handing over the biggest scoop of the century?"

Cassidy nodded. "I just don't think it would feel right for me to do that. Your secret is safe with me."

"And me," Devin nodded. "Besides, I don't think Dr. Oliver would be too thrilled to have cameras bombard him while he was teaching a class. Or you guys in any case."

"Wow, Cassidy has a heart," Ethan smiled. "This doesn't have anything to do with the holiday spirit, does it?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No. I'm a changed person. Devin made me realize that sometimes, being mean just never gets your way. And you guys are my friends, as much as it may surprise you. I just want to thank you for showing me the better light."

"Well, you'd better be right about this," Conner said still unsure if the news reporter was telling the truth.

Cassidy crossed her heart and nodded, holding out a hand. "It's a promise."

Conner shook it as a smile passed his lips. "Maybe you have changed Cassidy."

Devin held out his hand, following the same lead as Cassidy. It seemed the two were true to their word, and the team all joined in the promise as handshakes were made.

"So, who's gonna break it to Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"I'll do it. I mean, it's only fair since I confronted you guys about it," Cassidy said. "But I just gotta know one thing."

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"How was the wedding since I wasn't invited?" Cassidy said with a bright smile.

The team looked at each other and chuckled. They directed the two back out to the front, telling the story of the passed few days.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: I figured I had to do something about that, since it was pulled into the last episode of the series. But of course, this all right here is brought to you by the wonderful world of AU-ever since the beginning of my series began. So, Cassidy and Devin know the truth of the Power Rangers, and had handed over all evidence to their identity. But does it mean that they really are telling the truth? We'll just have to see how that all goes down in the future. Later dayz. See you next chapter and May the Powers Always Protect You. Anything is possible in the world of imagination._


	7. Blue Hawaii

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART SEVEN: BLUE HAWAII_**

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: Edited version. Tommy and Kim are on their honeymoon in Hawaii. But as they hope for it to be a nice time to be alone for each other, there is always a line of surprises in store for them._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers isn't mine. I only own this little adventure of my own using the characters of the PR legacy. And to the inspiration of "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran and Aurora UK, thanks. This may not have gotten anywhere with another title._

_A/N: As I said, this is edited. It is set at the end of the reception, but I just wanted to get the other part in with the teens before I went on to talk about their honeymoon. And I don't intend on making the real version either, so it's better than nothing. So, what is the surprise? Read on and find out. Then tell me what you think, aiight? I need more reviews._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Relaxation-that's what time alone is supposed to mean. It's just you and me. No interruptions, right? It's just you and me. (scoffs) Yeah, right" -Eclyptyk Neo_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They had shared one final kiss for their friends and family to capture before racing out the door and into the limo that waited. It would take them to the airport and onto their honeymoon spot.

It was really hard to not strip each other of their clothes on the ride to the airport. They would share a few heated kisses, hold hands and stare into each others eyes mesmerized by the beauty laid out before each of them. However, they held it under control because they knew by the time they got to their destination, they would make the memories last.

It had happened, hours ago. They were married on the very lake where they had shared their first kiss. It was the very first kiss each of them had encountered. And first love.

"So, I never figured out where we were going for our honeymoon" Kim asked with a tease as she ran a caring hand down her husband's face.

Tommy chuckled sheepishly, reaching into his jacket pocket. "You said you've always wanted to catch the waves on the beaches of Hawaii..."

"We're going to Hawaii" she squealed with happiness as she leaned over to lay a kiss on his lips.

He pulled her back and revealed the plane tickets as she looked at them. "First class and the star treatment the entire way. I got us one of those nice little huts that look out at the ocean. So, we won't be getting disturbed unless we really wanted to."

"You must have pulled a lot of strings to get these things. I hear those are hard to get" she smiled brightly.

He smiled an even brighter smile. "Only the best for my wife."

A set of warm chills went down her back as he said that. He leaned over and laid another heated kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer wrapping an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Love you, Beautiful" he whispered against her lips some time later.

"Love you, too, Handsome" she smiled against his lips before laying another passionate kiss on them.

XXXXXXXXXX-

By the time, they had made it to Hawaii, to begin their honeymoon; it was a wonder how they had any energy to do anything. But they managed to pull it off, making their first night as husband and wife well worth the trip there. The entire hut was rocking beyond description.

By next afternoon, they had laid there encased in each other's arms. Kim was the first to awake as she stirred and wiped the sleepiness out of her eyes. She turned to see the sleeping figure of her husband encased around her. She laid a kiss on his lips that made him stir.

"Hey, tiger" she said with a tease as he pulled her to him.

"Hey" he said sleepily as he finally opened his eyes. "Sleep well"

She could only smile as she laid another kiss on his lips. "I did. But you've holding out on me. Some of those moves last night were something."

He smiled a sly half-grin. "We're all full of surprises."

"We are. And speaking of surprises" she said up pulling the blanket around her"how about we head into town? Do some shopping"

Tommy groaned. "Man, I knew you'd say that. I thought you said that habit left you. Can't we just stay in bed and make love until it falls into the cool, calm night" He sat up to wrap his arms around her, laying a kiss on her head.

"And ruin my chances of getting some good buys? Yeah, right." she shoved him into the bed, throwing a pillow on his face. "Besides, don't you need to get some Christmas shopping done"

Tommy groaned again, knowing she was right. He had gotten most of it done, but there were a few he still had yet to find, including hers. But he didn't want to say anything about it. He reluctantly got up. "Okay, fine. I'll go, if you give me a good hour or so to worship you first" he said laying her down on the bed.

She smiled that wicked smile she gave to him alone and pulled him into a heated, mind-numbing kiss. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXX-

By the time they had actually got ready to head out on the island, it was well into the late afternoon. It wouldn't do much good shopping at that time of the day when both of them knew what kind of shopping mayhem Kim would get into. They would hit up on the shopping tomorrow.

So, they decided to head over to one of the local restaurants for some exotic dining. For it being Hawaii, much of the menu was made up of seafood items.

With food ordered, they sat there hand in hand, conversing. With many visitors, it wasn't hard to say anything when everyone was caught up in their own conversations.

"So, can you believe it? It's almost the end of the year" Kim smiled brightly.

Tommy nodded slowly, sighing. "I just can't believe that it is. This year went by way too fast."

"Ya know, there was one thing that bothered me about this year."

"What's that" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"How come the teens never really got a summer vacation"

Tommy chuckled sheepishly, shaking his head. "It's sorta complicating. And I didn't decide this, but due to those monster attacks, it forced several school districts in the area to close. The school board agreed to let students from other high schools go to Reefside for a few months. And eventually, the school would be re-opened to Reefside High staff and students in about April. Since, we lost those months to the other schools, it forced the students into missing most of their summer vacation. Many of them were upset about that, but they could have just gone to school during our lock-down, but I guess they didn't want to deal with Randall."

"She ran the entire time during your time off" she asked as Tommy nodded. Man, we never got a break. That never happened when we were working our own crime fighting" Kim protested.

Tommy shrugged. "I guess it isn't every day a school is destroyed by a monster attack. They just hope they won't have to do that this year. I know how those seniors can be."

"So, don't mind my asking, but what do you think the teens are up to right now"

"Being told our life stories by the crew" Tommy smiled.

Kim couldn't help but laugh, agreeing. "I guess that'll never end."

"Besides pondering what the hell we are doing on our little honeymoon" Tommy sighed. "Always the nosy bunch. So, what do you think about Trent and Kira being an item? I know you saw that kiss Trent gave her."

Kim nodded recalling one of the dances from the reception. Kira, captor of the bouquet toss, had just ended her dance with Adam, the 'victim' of the garter toss and shared a dance with Trent. The newlyweds had pulled several tricks to hook the two up, making it seem as if they were in high school all over again. Trent and Kira had reminded the two so much of themselves when they were younger. And it was just a simple kiss on the lips, similar to what Tommy gave Kim on their first kiss. "I don't know. I think it's sweet. They remind me so much of ourselves when we were in high school."

Tommy nodded. "No kidding. First, they're in denial. Then they'll slowly feel each other and become almost inseparable."

"Yeah, well, I think they'll be a little more conservative than us" Kim smiled.

Tommy smiled and leaned over to lay a kiss on his wife's lips. "Yeah, they probably would. But, I have a feeling we'll be opening our doors to a line of love advice."

"Yeah, but I think that would be fun. We've already given them all a good line of advice."

They continued to talk through dinner. Most of it was set for plans on the following year, hoping to avoid any strange monster attacks, and what would happen in the next few days.

After dinner, they had retired to their hut. The evening consisted of sitting on the quiet, sandy beach watching the waves crashing in and hearing the dolphins singing in the distance. It was just a night to hold each other close and whisper sweet nothings to the other about their beauty, character, humor, and love.

XXXXXXXXXX-

Next day. Monday.

They were up early to get some shopping in, just as they had planned. Not that Tommy would complain when he needed to finish off the last of his Christmas shopping before getting bombarded by his young cousins about what he got them for Christmas.

Much of the day was spent in town, making multiple trips between the rental car and the stores.

"Are you sure you're not gonna buy the entire island" Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

Kim gave him a mock-hurt look before slapping him in the shoulder. "Hey, women like to shop, thank you very much. Men just look towards sports or war for entertainment."

Tommy grabbed his heart, gasping as a smile passed his face. "Now, we're not all like that. Besides, how are you gonna say that about me when I barely watch a whole lot of sports? I usually just watch the play-offs and big events. And I hate war when battling evil beings from space is bad enough."

"Then leave me be to go about my business" she said with a smile. "Besides, I need to still get your present."

"So, what are you gonna get me" he grew curious.

"I'm not saying, you cheat. You're just gonna have to wait and see" she said simply pushing him aside.

Another few hours passed, and Tommy knew he would be going crazy if they had decided to go shopping anymore. He had hoped that he could try calling in Kim's credit cards and cut off anymore use to them, but that was no guarantee. She would get pissed off if he got anywhere near her cards. But, she still knew the basis of paying them off, he just didn't know how she did it.

"I'll never understand women sometimes" Tommy sighed as they finally got back from the shopping capade. He collapsed on the bed and threw a pillow on his face.

"Oh, are you tired, Handsome" Kim asked as she pulled the pillow aside and laid a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid a kiss on her forehead, nodding. "I am. You ran me down, Beautiful."

"Want me to make it up to you" she asked as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He could only smile as he laid a mind-numbing kiss on her lips, laying her down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX-

Next day. Tuesday.

The day consisted of hitting the tourist spots and captured some breath-taking moments in the ocean. The newlyweds went snorkeling, swam with dolphins, visited the lava pits and went surfing.

The following day, Wednesday, was spent mostly relaxing on the quiet beaches catching a few rays of sun. It would be good to catch some sun before the year came to an end. There wasn't much nice tanning going on in Reefside.

By nightfall, they decided to head into town in hopes to catch a local club spot. They had only one day remaining after this before heading back to the mainland to spend Christmas with family and friends.

They walked passed a coffeehouse, both feeling a little thirsty. Tommy agreed to buy as Kim waited for him outside. The air was cool with a warm breeze coming in every now and then. But what they didn't realize was that a line of figures was following them from a distance.

Kim hummed quietly, trying to create a song in her head. She had been inspired many times during their entire honeymoon, but none of them seemed to create a complete song. She clung to the jacket her husband had gracious wrapped around her shoulders as a cool breeze passed her.

The line of figures had stopped in the alleyway beyond the coffeehouse. After a good long while, two of them emerged from it and walked over to the lone petite woman.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have the time" one of the figures asked, a thick Spanish accent escaping his lips.

Kim shook her head as she turned toward the voice. "Sorry, I don't have a watch" She forced breath back into her lungs when she saw who it was. "Carl"

"Hello, Kim" he greeted with a bow.

Kim took a step back frightened as she saw the tall, burly man standing beside her ex-boyfriend. She didn't have to be afraid when she knew she could kick their butts, but she also knew that Carl was now into martial arts. She just didn't know where his skill level was and could only hope that she could send him on his way before Tommy returned. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me"

Carl took a step forward, grabbing her wrist. "I want you back, baby. I made a mistake to let you go."

Kim pulled her hand away revealing the ring. "I'm already taken, Carl. I just got married a few days ago."

"You're making a mistake with this guy" he shook his head, speaking in Spanish. He walked closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "You know, I've always cared about you. All those other girls, they meant nothing to me."

Kim tried to push him away, but he just kept getting closer. The look in his eyes was of hurt, but his gestures were of a threat. "You had your chance, Carl. Just leave me alone. You wouldn't want Tommy to come out here and see you."

"Why? So, he can kick my ass? I'm not afraid of him. This time I'm prepared to deal with that shit."

Kim tried to slap him for saying that about her husband, but Carl caught her hand, shaking his head. "You were always the rough one. You liked it rough in bed, too. Admit it, you miss being with a real man."

Kim tried to twist out of his grip, but he wasn't gonna let her go. "Carl, stop."

"Go ahead. Scream." he teased in a low voice. "That's what you tend to do best."

As much as she wanted to, she didn't. This was her battle, and she had to just look beyond the past. She knew that he had gotten abusive toward the end of their relationship, and she could not afford to deal with it again. Now, she was married, and she knew she was with the right guy. She no longer wanted to deal with Carl.

Carl gripped her wrist, making her wince. "You liked pain, too. It was a turn-on for you."

Kim shook her head as she looked away. She questioned why it was taking Tommy so long to get back out there. "Stop. Don't do this, Carl."

"Bow down! On your knees, bitch" he demanded. "You give me what I want, and I'll leave you alone."

At that point, she couldn't take it. She raised her knee and made impact with his precious prize between his legs. He fell to the ground, groaning. But before she could scream, Carl's friend had grabbed her, sealed her mouth and dragged her into the alley. Carl followed as her muffled screaming and kicking continued.

Minutes later.

Tommy came out of the coffeehouse, a cup of cappuccino in each hand. But as he crossed the threshold, a sinking feeling came over him. His wife was not there. "Kim"

He looked around realizing no one was there. All of a sudden, he heard the distant cry of the crane, and he knew that Kim was in danger. He raced up the street into an alleyway; he was sure where he'd find his wife.

He saw a group of people crowding around something. And by the looks of it, knew one thing-rape. He dropped the cups and raced over, throwing two of the people to the ground. And his heart stopped when he saw who the victim was. It was Kim. He pushed the man that was on her to the ground. "You fucking bastard! Back-off"

Kim's clothes were torn. Her eyes were full of tears with one of the pieces of her shirt stuffed into her mouth to muffle the screaming. He quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively, but was pulled back by two figures.

Tommy hit the ground hard as his head his the pavement. He appeared slightly dazed as the man that had been on his wife looked down on him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great martial arts master" the man said as he fixed his pants.

Tommy groaned as he looked up. The blurriness in his eyes had left him and the man became more visible. He felt the surge of anger and rage raised up inside him. "You! Your dick was in my wife" He jumped to his feet and tackled the man to the ground throwing several punches into him.

Then it fell silent when Tommy heard the click from a gun being cocked. Two guys pulled the angered man off their friend, locking him in their grasp. Tommy could only glare at his enemy, the man who had taken Kim away from him years ago.

"We meet again, don't we? But this time I have the upper hand" Carl greeted as he revealed a nice 9mm gun.

"So, you're gonna rely on metal to win this fight" Tommy growled.

Carl turned to the shaken and weak petite woman, pulling her back on her feet.

"Carl, get your hands off her" Tommy demanded as he tried to pull out of his captors grasp. "I swear, you touch her again in any harmful way, I will kill you"

"Maybe I should finish what I started" Carl teased as he shoved the woman into the wall.

"Carl" Tommy growled as he twisted out of the grip of his captors. But they were quick to grab him before he could lay a punch on Carl. He spat at the Hispanic man. "I will kill you, you bastard"

Carl turned to him as another one of his friends grabbed the petite woman. "Fiery rage. I'm begin to see the pattern. Kim told me you wore green when you first met. And when she left, you liked the color white. And now, since you live in Reefside, and with all those monster attacks, I must be mistaken that you wore black when we first met. I've done my research. Is it true that you were once the evil green power ranger of Angel Grove"

Tommy heart sunk. The rage continued to grow, but the sinking feeling just went deeper. He didn't know if he should admit to it, and possibly risk complete exposure or deny it completely. "Actually, no. I'm just a regular high school science teacher."

"Bullshit" Carl punched the man in the face. "I know it has to be you. There would be no one else. Ever heard of the internet"

"I have, and that is one of most unreliable sources out there" Tommy replied as he spat out the blood trailing down his mouth.

"But it can also be reliable" Carl countered teasing the other man with the gun. "And I'm wondering, maybe if I can bust a few of these into your ass you can talk."

"Talk what? About shit that isn't even true" Tommy replied as he tried to twist out of the grip again, but couldn't get anywhere.

"Just admit a few things to me. Are you one of those shining-spandex-wearing-bastards" Carl shoved the gun into Tommy's throat.

Tommy looked over at the dazed Kim, who held a long line of apology, fear, anger and other mixed emotions in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating and focusing his energy on one thing-his animal spirit. He opened his eyes, glaring at Carl. "Sorry, you got the wrong guy."

Carl pushed the gun farther into Tommy's throat forcing him to gag. "I won't say it again."

"Why does that matter" Tommy asked simply. He could feel the surge of power inside of him as he watched a light dance in the sky. And he knew that's what he needed as the light became more visible. It was his animal spirit. "But I have a question for you."

"What's that" Carl asked.

"Do you know which bird rules the skies"

"That's easy. The eagle."

"Wrong. It's the falcon, and he doesn't look very happy" Tommy said simply.

The spirit of the falcon let out a piercing cry as everyone looked up to see a ghost-like bird fly over them. The gang ducked down with fear as it came back for another pass. This time, it carried a gust of wind that sent everyone to the ground.

Tommy was free from the grasp as he raced over to Kim, sweeping her into his arms. The gang was too pre-occupied and freaked by the bird to realize that he had grabbed his wife. He wrapped his jacket around her and bolted out of the alley.

"Stop right there" Carl growled as he pulled the trigger.

The gun backfired as a bullet was released from the magazine. Tommy only had seconds to react, but it wasn't fast enough as the bullet grazed the side of his body. He groaned under the impact, but forced back the pain. He had to get Kim out of there.

The falcon gave another piercing cry that had the gang cover their ears, cursing in Spanish over it. Then it came back down sweeping the gang off their feet and sending them into the distant wall, hard.

Carl raced forward as he fired another shot before the spirit of the falcon pushed it away. He hit the ground as the falcon raced forward to take the impact of the bullet to protect his keeper and his wife. It cried out in pain and disappeared as Tommy's knees weakened. The impact had crushed his spirit as if someone shoved a blender into his stomach and turned it on. He forced out a painful breath as he forced energy into his legs to get him out of there.

Tommy raced out of the alleyway and collapsed against a bench, setting Kim on it. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Tommy appear slightly weaken and dazed. He pulled Kim into a protective hug, but she too, was weaken and dazed. "Oh my god. Kim, are you all right"

"I'm so sorry, Tommy" Kim said between the tears.

"No, it's okay. Just as long as you're all right" he said simply.

Then the sound of a gun backfiring entered their ears as a bullet ran passed their heads. Tommy turned around to see Carl standing there, gun aimed right at him. The look of fire met with the alert, keen eyes of the falcon/white tiger.

"I will shoot you, Tommy. And this time, I won't miss" Carl said behind clenched teeth.

Tommy let go his wife and slowly got to his feet. He took a step forward, wincing. He touched the side of his body to see a line of blood running down it. "You had your chance with her, Carl. She's with me, now. Just accept it."

"No" Carl's finger moved toward the trigger.

"You shoot me, and you'll be spending the rest of your days in jail being someone else's bitch. If you claim to be a good martial artist, you should know that the real weapon is the human spirit and what you can do with it" Tommy said slowly and firmly. "Not the gun."

Carl shook his head, pulling the trigger. Tommy dodged the bullet and raced forward tackling the man to the ground. He stripped the gun from Carl andd punched him several times I the face.

But it was short-ended when sirens echoed through the city. Carl pushed Tommy off of him, made one last insult and bolted down the alley.

Police had arrived on the scene as well as an ambulance. Police and paramedics checked the newlyweds out, clearing them and patching up all wounds. Lucky for them, there was no real damage. It would take a few days to heal, on both of their parts. Tommy might need a week-plus depending on how well his body could heal against a gunshot graze.

The rest of the night was focused on just holding each other close. No words were spoken, or were wanting to. They had both faced a line of fears that they just didn't need right now. Not on their honeymoon. They could only hope that the next day wouldn't be full of more surprises.

XXXXXXXXXX-

The waves from the ocean slowly lapped against the sandy beachthroughout the entire day, waking the newlyweds quietly.

Kim rolled over slowly as she found her hand hit the chest of her husband/lover/soulmate. She pulled him closer as he winced slightly when her hand met the bandage wrapped around his stomach. "Sorry, Handsome."

He slowly turned to his side, opening his eyes to see the concern look of his wife. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm a soldier and a fighter. I can take pain well. I just wish it didn't happen."

"It could have been worse" she said quietly as she sat up.

Tommy nodded and followed suit, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "I know. In some cases, I'm not ready to go back to Reefside as much as this honeymoon has been great, but..."

She turned to look at him, stopping him short of his last sentence. "I thought we would have let this go, about last night."

"In some cases it's hard to with these scars. How are you holding out" he asked.

Kim looked away, trying to force the tears back. After that run-in with Carl, she feared a lot of things. She was such a small woman, but had enough attitude to kick someone to the curb. She just couldn't yesterday. There were far too many guys there, and she hadn't kicked some goons' asses in such a long time. And age was slowly taking its toll on her. She had wished the situation had been better, but the entire thing was left a blur in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I just wish it didn't turn out that way."

Tommy forced out a painful breath. As much as he wanted to hunt down Carl with every bit of harm he had done to his wife, he didn't budge. The rage was always there when he heard that name. He just could not stand it, and wished he could have detected or stopped the danger before it left scars on them. He just wanted to kill Carl for doing what harm he did to Kim, but he knew that it would do no good, no matter what. He had to tell himself that time and time again. It was just not worth it anymore. "I can't stand that guy, Kim. He's been a shit load of bad news since he ever pushed us apart eight years ago. He continues to ruin our lives even now."

"Somehow, I wonder why I ever..."

Tommy stopped her with a kiss to her lips. He knew she was gonna question how she could have left him for that guy, and he didn't want to hear it. What mattered was that they were together, brought together by the bonds of marriage, and no one would tear them apart again.

She relaxed into his embrace, knowing that the gesture was perfect. She had to put that behind her. What mattered were them, not their past relationships with other people. It was them now, married and sharing a new life together. "Thanks, Handsome."

"You're welcome, Beautiful" he nodded his understanding before laying another gentle kiss on her lips. "So, what do you feel like doing our last day here before we get bombarded by facing reality again"

She could only shrug, slightly saddened. "Well, I wouldn't mind the making love part of this, but..."

Tommy nodded again, saddened at the gesture. She had a small case of vaginal tearing, but it would be fine in a week or two, which meant that was off limits for awhile. "There are other things, ya know. C'mon, let's go hit a few shopping spots."

"Did I just hear the word 'shopping' come out of your mouth" Kim couldn't help but giggle.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, we got to make this day well worth our time while we can. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we'll be back in California."

"That's what I love about you, Tommy. You're so understanding and considerate of others" she leaned forward to lay a kiss on her lips.

"Love you, too" he returned the gesture with a melting kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX-

A day out on the town had the couple do some more shopping; Tommy was treating her much like a queen. He was literally spoiling her, but it was all the better to relay all thoughts about what had happened the previous night.

By nightfall, they had to head out. And as much as they didn't want to, they knew it would be best to head on back to California. It was time to face the music.

Tommy had done most of the packing, as Kim tried to help, but he didn't let her.

"C'mon, Tommy. More than half of the stuff is mine" she protested as she grabbed her luggage and tossed it on the bed.

Tommy stopped her from placing things into the bag. He shook his head, laying a kiss on her hand. "You need your rest. The doctor said so."

Kim shook her head, but he grabbed her and escorted her to a chair in the room. "Don't give me that bull when you're the same way. What about that bandage around your stomach"

Tommy sighed and ran a hand across the side of his body. He winced quietly under the pain that shot there, but shook his head. "I've dealt with pain worse than this. I'll be fine in a week at most."

"You can't be so sure about that" she teased with a laugh. "Why do you have to be so stubborn"

Tommy looked at her with a mock-hurt as she sunk in the chair. He stepped over to her and laid a kiss on her lips. "Now, that hurts, Kim."

"You know I'm just kidding with you, baby" she smiled against his lips before kissing them again. "I'm kinda gonna miss the nice, calm nights out here by the ocean."

"Well, California is on the coast..." Tommy corrected.

"I'm talking about here in Hawaii."

"Do we really have to go back" he sighed as he ran her hands up his arms, pulling him closer as he leaned over her.

She sighed sadly and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Besides I can't keep you from your duty."

"Nothing has happened in over a month. I think we'll be fine" he reassured her.

"Are you sure about that? Last time you said that you didn't even expect to be back in uniform again."

Tommy sighed again shaking his head. As much as he didn't want to be told that, over and over again, she was right. He could only hope nothing strange would happen in the next few months.

He prayed that nothing bad would happen. It was just too much to cope with. "You really had to say that, didn't you"

"Which leads me to my next question" Kim said putting a finger to his lips. "Are we gonna finally speak of the big secret we hold inside to our family"

Tommy sighed and moved away, collapsing on the bed. "You know, I thought long and hard about it..."

"Enough to make a video on it" she asked, pulling out a disk he had hidden in his luggage. She walked onto the bed and sat beside him.

He sunk into the bed, feeling the emptiness inside. He had asked the other dino thunder rangers to speak of their reactions on the last battle, and had completed a video regarding the months he had spent on the DT team. But the disk had also included the ranger past that had happened in the years of its existence. And it was clearly addressed for their family to see. He had included the other rangers he had rolled with in the pat few years as well. He just wasn't sure if it was going to be a good idea. "I don't know, Kim. What if they disown us for not telling them after all these years"

Kim laughed. "Are you serious? C'mon, Tommy, this is our family for crying out loud. They are the type that will understand. They're more understandable than most families."

Tommy sighed and nodded slowly. "You'd better be right about this. As much as I would like this to stay a secret, it can't forever. 'Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad. I'm a Power Ranger.'"

Kim couldn't help but giggle. "I thought we were gonna build from scratch"

"We are. Just trust me to do all the 'ranger magic' in the beginning, aiight"

Kim nodded before leaning over to lay a kiss on his lips. "Sure thing, Handsome. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Tommy let out a breath. "Yeah, I hope so, too. C'mon, let's get packing. We gotta a flight to catch in a few hours."

"I thought you didn't want me to help. I was supposed to take it easy" Kim mocked him with a laugh.

"Well, the packing will get done faster if you help. Besides, I knew as much as I'd force you to rest, you'd help either way. I'm not the only stubborn one here."

Kim smacked him on the shoulder, slightly offended. He had retaliated by grabbing her arms after she attempted to hit him again. He pushed her down on the bed before laying a line of kisses on her neck and lips.

After a little wrestling, and several kisses later the two laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling, encased in each other's arms. Tommy protective arms held her close, running his hands through her hair.

"Tommy, can I ask you something" Kim asked, her voice above a whisper.

"What's up, Beautiful" he asked.

"Do you think we've seen the last of Carl" she asked, as an angered breath slipped from her husband's lips.

It hurt to hear that name, but he had questioned that, too. He sighed, shaking his head. "I woouldn't doubt it. I just hop that the next confrontation won't have one of us laying on the ground dead."

"Tommy, you wouldn't, would you" she sat up to look at him, a frightened look fell on her face.

Tommy forced out another painful breath as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. She fell into him as he pulled her closer. "No way. Of course not. He's just pushed me harder than he had needed to. I don't know if the next time I'll be able to stop this rage. I remember the first time I met him a few months ago, that was probably the worst. I knew because that's when my dark-evil side was sparking up. I have never felt so much rage since then, but it was close yesterday."

Kim turned to look into his alert falcon/white tiger eyes. She ran a caring hand down his face. "I know you are so much better than that. And I'm always here for you, okay"

Tommy dropped his head, but the images of the past night played in his head again. He had remembered walking out of the coffee house to find that Kim was gone. And when he had found her, she was up against the wall getting raped by her ex-boyfriend. He hadn't sensed the danger fast enough, and that's where he felt he failed the most. He could not believe he could ever do that to her, and he knew she tried to push Carl away, but it wasn't enough.

He looked up to see the concern face of the woman he loved so much and saw the reason why he had married her. It wasn't just for her looks, but charisma, intelligence, compassion and concern for others. She truly was his angel from the heavens above. He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Beautiful. Love you."

She pulled his lips down to hers and laid a kiss on them. "I'll never leave you, Handsome. I love you, too."

After a few more kisses were exchanged, they finally got back to packing. They had a flight to catch in less than four hours.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: I know you're probably thinking that was long, but it had to get done. And I seriously had to put Carl back into the mix. He is definitely gonna cause the couple a lot of trouble. I just haven't decided on how badly it will affect their relationship, but I swear it won't be extremely bad. Either way, I am really behind and I am gratefully sorry for the wait. But ya know, I got school to finish off and everything. But I'll catch you when I can. Please lemme know if you're up for part three of the series, or that might just get shelved. I'll see you when I do. Laterz. See you next chapter. May the Powers Always Protect You!_


	8. Twas the Night of Christmas Secrets

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART EIGHT: 'TWAS THE NIGHT OF CHRISTMAS SECRETS_** (PG-13)  
SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: After Tommy and Kim return from their honeymoon, they head back to Angel Grove to spend time with the family for __Christmas. And the much needed secrets are finally revealed. So, how will the family react?_

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers isn't mine, but the control of how this little adventure and series will go on. The legacy of Power Ranger will always go on until the end of time, never stop fighting._

_A/N: I don't want to give it away, except I'm well over a month late with this post. Gimme a break! School is running me down and I got other things to do, so just read it and do what you do best. Please review._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_"Well, in the heart of the holiday spirit, I think it's time to speak of a few skeletons we have in our closet. I just wish I could have said something earlier. Please, tell me you won't get mad for what I'm about to say." -Eclyptyk Neo  
_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Several long hours later.

Tommy and Kim finally got back to California and it was hard to stay awake behind the wheel when both were feeling tired from the long trip. They had headed over to Tommy's parents' house to celebrate the Christmas festivities.

The Oliver homestead always welcomed visitors. And no one could blame them for having a house suitable for it. Two guest rooms were always open, and there was always room for their own son when he came to visit. His room was left untouched, only when he was there.

It was already into the late night. But that didn't mean there were a few friendly faces to bombard them at the door. It was their dads, but they just weren't up to doing anything at the late hour. It was a long plane trip, and they were just too tired to really do anything at all.

"I assume the two of you enjoyed your honeymoon?" Paul, Kim's father, asked with a wink.

Kim sunk into Tommy's side as they nodded in turn. One by one they yawned.

"So, I guess that's a cue for all of us to head to bed?" Tommy asked as his eyes grew heavy.

"Yeah. And fair warning, you got a few cousins that are still in. So, if they wake you up bright and early, I'm sorry," Robert, Tommy's father, informed the two.

With that said, the couple turned and headed for Tommy's room located downstairs after saying good-night. The authorative figures headed for their own rooms to call it a night.

XXXXXXXXXX-

Tommy and Kim were cuddled close in the bed. Once they got to Tommy's room, they dropped everything and hit the bed. They were completely out for the rest of the night.

Kim was the first to move as she awoke her husband, who groaned quietly.

"Is it time to get up?" Tommy whispered into her ear.

She turned to the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:00am. She snuggled close to him, turning to look at him. "No, Handsome. We still got a few hours."

"I'm so tired," Tommy groaned as Kim ran a hand down his face.

"I know. How are you doing?" she asked running a hand down the side of his body.

He looked at it, sighing. "Actually I didn't really notice it was there until you mentioned it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said laying a kiss on his head.

Then they heard scurrying in the hallway. They rose to look at the door and collapsed onto the bed.

"We got company," Tommy sighed.

"Your cousins?" she asked.

Tommy nodded. "And your brother."

They threw the blanket over their heads and closed their eyes, hoping to catch a few zzz's before they would get bombarded by the young visitors. But that wasn't going to happen. The door swung open and two kids raced into the room jumping on the bed.

"Time to wake up!" one of them exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" another said.

The line of words were mixed from the intruders, which the couple couldn't make out, as they sat up to be bombarded by hugs from Tommy's cousins. They were known as the nosy bunch, and as much as the couple could hide secrets, Tommy's cousins asked far too many questions. And it was hard to keep anything from them. He didn't know how, but they managed to crack him one way or another.

Most of their families had headed back to their own homes across the country and world. Unfortunately, most of Kim's family had left the city but sent their wishes out. Tommy's uncle Ruben and aunt Annabel had left their kids to stay with them for a few days-JR, 15, Jane, 10 and Michael, 4 the only distant family left.

"It's too early, guys," Tommy groaned as he grasped them in a hug. "How can you be up?"

"It's not early," Joey protested. "So, what did you guys get us?"

"You can't open them yet. It's not Christmas," Kim said ruffling her brother's hair.

"No. But you know that we're allowed to open at least one present on Christmas Eve, Kim. It's tradition," he corrected.

"Yeah, closer to midnight. Last time I checked the time read only 6:15am," Tommy said.

"You can't hint us?" Michael, Tommy's youngest cousin, asked with puppy-wide eyes.

"No. Now, go away. Or you won't get it at all," Tommy pushed them off the bed. "I'm still tired."

"No, you just want some time alone with my sister," Joey said with a smirk.

"Ooh, I'm telling your mom, Tommy," JR shook his head. "We don't need none of that here."

"Go away! It's too early. And you guys know I'm cranky when I don't get my sleep," Tommy protested.

"So, you need my sister to ease your pain?" Joey laughed.

Kim pushed him off the bed. "It was a long trip back, Joey. And Tommy's right, I'm tired too. So go. Just give us another hour or so."

The kids reluctantly moved off the bed and out the door to leave the tired couple alone.

Tommy let out a breath and collapsed on the bed, throwing a pillow over his face. "How do I get stuck with such nosy cousins?"

Kim leaned over him, pulled the pillow away and laid a kiss on his lips. "It could be worse. Try dealing with a younger sibling."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, that would be worse. Good thing I'm an only child."

"Spoiled child," she laughed, throwing the pillow on him.

"Yeah, right. That would be from my uncle John. My parents told me I had to work for everything I wanted."

"Still tired?" she asked as she fell into his embrace.

Tommy shook his head. "Not anymore. Why do kids have so much energy?"

"They like their sugar. And they like to have fun. C'mon, we might as well get up and get ready for the day."

Tommy sighed and slowly sat up, laying a kiss on his wife's lips. "All right, Beautiful. Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXX-

Hours passed. Not much had really happened in the day, except the obvious. Being bombarded by what the newlyweds did during their honeymoon. But they didn't want to say much. It was best they didn't.

"Why not? It's okay to admit you guys were under the covers," Joey said.

"And do you really want to know what your sister and I were up to under the covers, Joe? It's really none of your business," Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "Besides, there are some young ears in this room."

Joey looked around, seeing the young faces of Tommy's cousins. "They're gonna have to learn sometime."

"If my aunt found out I was telling any of you this, I'd be dead," Tommy exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. Next subject. Did you guys hit the tourist spots or catch a few waves? I hear the waves are really nice this season," JR asked.

Kim and Tommy exchanged a look and shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

The couple exchanged another look again, but Kim beat Tommy to the punch by saying how much Tommy wasn't much for surfing. He had taken a lot of hard wipeouts, even under an instructor.

Tommy had defended himself by saying that he was better off on a sea-doo or anything with a motor. But Kim had excused his remarks for nothing more than a lame excuse for trying to cover up his mistakes.

They began to mention some of the other places they had hit, like the local restaurants, club spots, and volcano hot spots. They also told the young ears about seeing lava pits spewing and being able to collect fresh cooling lava to create souvenirs.

"Man, I wish I could go to Hawaii. Mom says it's too expensive to go," JR sighed sadly.

Tommy shook his head. "Not really. It depends more on the time of the year you go. It's a nice place. It's not as hectic as it is here. People like to relax and have fun, especially in the small cities."

"People are just so friendly there," Kim smiled. "You don't have so many jerks out there. I learned how to hula. And Tommy here actually got to mess with the fire sticks."

"Ooh, the fire sticks. Can we see?" Michael asked with excitement and a bright smile.

Tommy could only shrug. "Maybe. We'll see."

"But that just comes easy for you," Joey said. "It's like working with a bo or something."

Tommy shrugged again. "It's not as easy as they say it is."

"But you didn't burn anything down, did you?" Jane asked.

Tommy chuckled. "Lucky for me, I didn't."

"Anything else to say?" Joey asked.

"Why have you gotten so nosy?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes with annoyance at her brother.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, sis," Joey nodded. "I mean, you may not want to deal with dad for something you did wrong."

The conversation went on for a good long time. But it was kinda a good thing to keep the kids occupied. The parents were obviously slaving away in the kitchen, but they didn't seem to mind.

The dinner consisted of more conversing, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was based around past Christmas spent. The memories around Tommy and Kim and their time spent in Angel Grove. And the years that seemed to distance them apart, but not their families.

It was hard to imagine that they could discuss many of those subjects, many being rather personal. And a few of them many had wanted to forget.

Hours later. Tommy's bedroom. Kim sat at the computer, checking and sending e-greeting cards to the team in Reefside. Tommy was getting a work out on the speed bag located in one corner of the room.

Then it fell silent, when Tommy's speed had picked up. Kim turned to look at him, but he seemed slightly preoccupied. Then it stopped and for a second Tommy caught his breath. He felt the stare on him and peered over his shoulder at the woman who looked at him with great concern.

Kim walked over to him and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

Tommy turned to look at her and pulled her close to him. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm having my doubts again about all of this."

"About telling our big secret to the family?" she could only conclude as she wiped his face of the sweat. "You know we're gonna have to tell them eventually. And if we wait any longer, it'll be harder to speak of."

Tommy nodded slowly, knowing she was right. "I just wish it wouldn't have to be."

"You said you had a plan for this. But you didn't tell me what it was. Why should I be part of the surprise bunch?"

"Don't think of it that way," Tommy sighed. "It's not a given plan that'll work. But I'm just hoping that it does."

"You're not gonna bail on this, are you? We already set the gift to our parents to reveal who we are."

Tommy nodded again. "I just hope they don't decide to throw us out of the house when we do say it."

"It's our parents, Tommy. They'll understand," she said soothingly as she laid another kiss on his lips. "C'mon, we might as well get to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day," she tugged him toward the bed.

He complied as he wiped his face of the sweat and collapsed into the bed beside his wife. He laid a kiss on her lips before pulling her closer. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Handsome," she returned the kiss and said good-night.

XXXXXXXXXX-

Next day. Christmas day.

It was the day of truth, and it was clear both Kim and Tommy were having sinking feelings about it. They laid there awake looking into the dimness of the room.

They heard the footsteps from upstairs and could only conclude that the young kids were up and about. They were desperate to see what they got.

"You ready to do this?" Kim asked quietly as she sat up.

Tommy sighed and nodded slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The couple reluctantly got up and got ready to face the day.

Hours passed. Most of the presents had been opened. But something seemed to upset the youngsters. Tommy and Kim looked at each other. And they knew what had to be done. Tommy excused himself and left the room.

"What's wrong? Didn't get everything you wanted?" Caroline asked.

Joey sighed sadly and looked at the line of items in front of him. Many of them were video games, his specialty away from school. A new set of sports equipment and other things. "I guess I was played again. I really thought this year would be different."

"Why's that?" Paul asked.

"Tommy promised me that I would meet a Power Ranger, but I guess he couldn't get it done," Joey sighed sadly.

DING-DONG!

The line of people exchanged a look as Robert got to his feet. He went to answer the door. It fell silent. Robert rushed back into the room.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"Oh, man. You're not gonna believe this-" he began.

A new set of footsteps echoed into the hall and another figure emerged from beyond it. There standing before their eyes was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, fully suited. He bowed as means of greeting.

"I was told that there was someone here who wanted to meet a Power Ranger," the suited man said.

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise, but the kids raced over to greet the legendary warrior. The black suited man was bombarded by hugs and lots of congratulations that he could not being to comprehend.

Then it fell silent when Kim was the last to approach the masked man. She grabbed his hand in a caring way, whispering something for only him to hear.

"I think it is time," she had told him.

The Black Dino Thunder looked at her for some time, and the person within it began to shake in nervousness. And as the words stuck in his head, he knew that she was right.

A new line of questions came from the youngsters. Many of them had to do with what it was like to be a ranger, asking about the other rangers, if he knew of past rangers, what powers he possessed, etc.

"All that and more can be answered. But first, there is something else I have to say," the Black Dino Thunder ranger spoke slowly.

The group fell silent again as the masked figure looked over at the one person who seemed to know him best, Kim.

"I know I must be slow about this, but why does that voice sound familiar?" JR asked.

"Well, you might have heard it before," the ranger slowly raised his hands to his helmet. For a moment, things had stopped as he caught his breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Joey, JR, Jane, Michael...and finally, Kim. I have a confession to make."

A new line of expression, shock and surprise, filled the room when the helmet finally came off. Mothers nearly fainted and everyone felt their heads spinning, all except Kim. She could only smile lightly as she fell into the arms of the ranger, her husband.

Tommy slowly dropped his head and nodded slowly. "I'm a Power Ranger, everyone."

"Whoa! It was you!" JR breathed as his knees weakened.

"No way. My cousin is a power ranger?" Jane squealed.

"This is awesome!" Michael said happily and he hugged his cousin.

"I knew it!" Joey blurted out as he laughed with a victory. "It seemed far too obvious that I saw you and my sister wearing the same colors as the rangers. Oh man, wait until I tell everyone at school..."

Tommy held up a hand. "Now, hang on, Joey. I admit-I mean, we admit-we were in fact rangers of the past, but that does not give you the right to tell anyone who we are. Do you realize what we'd go through if it did get out?"

"So, you tell us?" JR asked as he slowly approached his cousin. He still could not believe that a ranger was in his presence, his own family.

Tommy sighed as he looked over at Kim and at the shock in their parents. "You're family. You had every right to know after all these years."

"This must be a joke," Robert laughed as he approached the couple. "You must have gotten that costume at the local shop didn't you, Tommy?"

"Dad, I'm not lying," Tommy shook his head. "This is who I am. This is who I was for the past eleven years. A Ranger."

"We both were," Kim nodded as she took a stand by her husband. She grabbed a piece of her clothes and ripped it free to reveal a pink ninja uniform, the original uniform she, Tommy and the other original ninjas had worn.

The two stood there as their family grasped the truth that laid on their shoulders for so long. They were Power Rangers. Kim stood there in her pink ninja uniform and Tommy in his black Dino Thunder suit.

"If I was lying, would I be able to do this?" Tommy asked when his parents had not said anything. He took a step forward and then disappeared out of view.

The room fell into a panic as they looked around to find he was gone. Then he reappeared beside the TV holding a disk in his hand.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" his father asked.

"Powers of invisibility," Tommy said simply. "It came with the suit. But if you don't believe me or Kim now, maybe this disk can clear up a few things."

The people in the room slowly fell into line on the couch or the floor as Tommy stuck it in. He pushed play and fell into the back of the room where his wife was.

The screen of the TV was blank until the symbol of the DT rangers came on the screen. An image of the underground lab located under Tommy's house showed up and panned over to the main computer console where a figure sat. The camera angle changed as it revealed the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"First off, I want to begin by wishing you guys a Merry Christmas. And if you're viewing this, than it is clear that you just found out your son and daughter were in fact, Power Rangers," the masked man pulled off the helmet. "Hey, guys. It's me, Thomas Anthony Oliver, and I am not lying to you. I am a Power Ranger. You thought my life was just trying to maintain good grades throughout high school, getting a college education that paid off with three degrees and working on a thesis around dinosaur DNA and technology, that's only half of it. I guess I never mentioned it to you, but almost all of my research was lost a few years ago. That's why I took up the position as a teacher to make it look like I wasn't a complete failure. Fall 2003, I began to teach at Reefside Hieh, never once could I imagine I would have to harness the powers of three dino gems and train three of my students to become power rangers-Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. And eventually a fourth member would join-me. And to complete this Dino Thunder team, Trent Mercer. But I want to take you back, way back to when all this began..."

"Eleven years ago in Angel Grove," a voice said as the familiar face of Kim joined the legendary ranger. "Hi, mom. Dad and everyone else. Merry Christmas. And we're not lying. I'm a Power Ranger. One of the originals."

"Our journey as rangers began in Angel Grove eleven years ago when an intergalactic being by the name of Zordon had recruited five teenagers with attitude to become Earth's first Power Rangers..." Tommy informed.

A documentary, similar to the one the teens had stumbled onto when their journey began, began to tell the story of the Power Rangers of earth-from beginning to end.

By the end of the documentary, came small greetings from the rangers that had resided in Angel Grove. The originals-Jason, Zack and Billy. The second generation-Adam, Rocky and Aisha. From the third-Kat and Tanya. From the fourth and fifth-TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Andros and Zhane. They were unable to reach Justin.

And it ended at the cyber cafe with the four youngest rangers, the DT team. They all sat on the couch, in their civilian form.

"Now that the secret is revealed, we only ask one thing of each of you," Conner was the first to say something.

"You respect all we have done and not speak of what you have discovered to anyone else," Kira said.

"We also understand that this is a lot to take in. It was for us, too. But we only did this for the sake of mankind," Ethan said.

"We were also told by our mentor and fellow teammate, Dr. Oliver, that there were three rules to remember about a ranger..." Trent said.

"One-Never use our powers for personal gain. Two-Never escalate a battle unless an evil being does. And three-keep our identities a secret," they said in unison.

"And we already know we failed the last rule, but let it be known now that you know the world is in good hands with people like us out there," Conner said.

Then Tommy came into the shot as the four teens took their place behind him. He looked into the camera one last time. "As long as there is evil in the galaxy, we'll continue to fight against it. No matter how old, or how many colors or powers we've gone through. May the legacy continue on until the end of time. May you find your own strength and powers to guide you into the future. From all of us, rangers of past, present, and future, we wish you the best in your own journey in life. Anything is always possible if you can believe you can do it."

He looked at his team one last time and instructed them to follow suit. Each of them raised their left wrist as the bracelet changed into their dino morpher. They called out their respective morphing call. And one by one each of them was engulfed by their respective color of light and when it cleared, they all stood there in their ranger forms.

And then the disk had ended, and it was the end of the truth reel. The room fell silent as Tommy walked over to the TV to retrieve the disk. He was still suited up to his neck in the suit as he felt the cold chill of silence ride up his back. He couldn't bare to look at his parents at tat moment, and none of their parents had made much of a deal about the news. Not like the young group.

Tommy slowly turned to face the silence of his family. "I know that it's been eleven years since this all began, and both Kim and I failed to tell you until now, but there were issues. It was complicating."

Kim walked up beside him and laid a kiss on his cheek. Then she grabbed his gloved hand and tightened her grip on it as she shook with nervousness. "We figured it was best to tell you now, before we really began the next chapter of our lives. We also understand that this marriage could be rather bumpy for awhile with one of us still in active duty, but we'll make it work. We always have."

Again, no one could really say anything. And the kids were feeling the nervousness of what their parents would say. They shook with fear hoping not to hear something dreadful.

Robert and Paul had exchanged a look when their wives were the first to move toward the newlyweds. Tommy and Kim took a step back slightly scared.

But it wasn't bad at all. Their mothers had pulled them into warm hugs and kisses and thanked them greatly for all they had done for the city and the world. They had agreed that no one could have picked better people to become rangers. And soon, the fathers had joined them in congratulating and thanking the two rangers for all of their work. And finally Joey and Tommy's cousins joined the mix.

"So, you're not upset?" Tommy asked with some confusion.

"Upset? Of course not. How can we? Our kids are Power Rangers," Tommy's mother said with a bright smile.

"But you're not gonna say anything, are you?" Kim asked.

"Your secret is safe with us, Kim." Kim's mother nodded her understanding. She tugged at Joey who had turned away at that moment. "Right, Joey?"

Joey sighed and looked over at Tommy. The look in his eyes were clear. If he had said something, it would be his neck, and now knowing that his brother-in-law also had the powers of a ninja and invisibility-as well as being the original evil ranger-he didn't want to mess with it. He looked at his sister and nodded firmly. "Oh yeah, of course. You're secret is safe with me."

"I just cannot believe that our son and daughter our Power Rangers," Tommy's father said as he clasped his son's shoulder. "How did you manage all those colors? And what about this here suit?"

Tommy chuckled sheepishly and shrugged. "That will always be a mystery, dad."

The room filled with more congrats and thank you's. Until finally Kim had caught Tommy attention. He looked at her with some curiosity as they shared a kiss that had the others pushing-or gagging.

The room fell silent as all eyes fell on Kim and what she had to say. But she turned away, only to look at Tommy as she took his hands into hers. "Tommy, Handsome, I'm pregnant."

Tommy felt his knees lock as he forced air back into his lungs. That was probably the best news he had heard aside from the acceptance of his rangers status by his parents. "What! Are you serious?"

She looked down for a second trying to cover her tears, nodding. "A few weeks ago, I wasn't feeling good, and I had not had my period for the month. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. To make sure, I went to Adam and he confirmed it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Merry Christmas, Tommy."

He brought her face back up to look at him before laying another compassionate kiss on her lips. "No, it's okay," He shook his head as he forced air into his lungs again. "Oh man, I'm gonna be a daddy."

Kim's mother squealed with delight as she pulled her daughter and son into a hug. The rest of them joined in, and it was clear that they all wanted to have a grandchild. The kids couldn't help but congratulate the newlyweds either.

And they knew that this was one Christmas that would not be forgotten. And all the surprises were well worth it.

And soon enough, Tommy and Kim would have to return to Reefside and begin that new part of their life.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: Okay, the plot for this part sounded so much better in my head rather than on the computer. Oh well. I hope you like it, and I didn't expect it to be so long. It is done, their secret is revealed. And I didn't want it to turn out bad, not this part anyway. That will come later. And yes, I had to mention that whole pregnancy thing. It had to be done, besides, I got a little more twists and turns in Part 3 of the series. But for now, I'll see you next chapter and see you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You.  
_

_2A/N: I truly don't think this story no longer has the same effect without a song somewhere in here. But, due to the fact it isn't my original work it has to be sent away. But for most things, just look at the song "Ordinary World" when reading this chapter and all others in this part of the story. Enjoy. And later dayz!_


	9. Our New Life

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART NINE: OUR NEW LIFE_** (PG-13)

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: Tommy and Kim return to Reefside to begin their new lives together as husband and wife._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine, just the adventures they are taking in this AU world. Thanks to all the players that made this series possible. Without you, I don't think I would have as much fun as this. And to the inspiration behind "Ordinary World", we're all trying to find our way in this world and hoping to survive it._

_A/N: Man, I don't know what to say. This was supposed to be done last year. Just read it. I'm running low on my creative juices, so go easy on me._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"It's time to return to our lives with something so much more. But are we ready to face the world as a married couple?" -Eclyptyk Neo_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Days later.

Tommy and Kim had finally returned to Reefside after being gone for nearly two weeks. Christmas had been only three days ago, and the one thing they had waited so long to do had finally been done. They told their parents who they were, and they had accepted them more for what they had done to protect Earth after all these years.

It was hard to imagine their parents could ever get mad at them. They were so understanding of everything else they did, so this wouldn't have made a difference. But it was done, and the burden was finally off their shoulders. That was a good thing.

Now, they had to get on with their lives and work out the loss of time in Reefside. Though it had already been done, Tommy couldn't help but carry Kim over the threshold of their home. She had protested that he shouldn't spoil her this way, but after hearing the news of him being a daddy, he could not help it. He could never get upset over news like that, even if it took more than a month to admit to it.

She had settled onto the couch as he raced back outside to retrieve their things. When that was done, Tommy had joined Kim on the couch as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Love you, Beautiful," Tommy had said once they broke the kiss.

Kim laid a small kiss on his lips and smiled. "I love you, too, Handsome."

For awhile, they sat there encased in each other's arms as the soothing music of the radio played in the background. Before they could really realize it, they had fallen asleep on the couch.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hours passed. It was into the late afternoon of Tuesday when Tommy finally stirred, slightly confused at what was going on. Kim was asleep beside him, causing his arm to fall asleep in the process. He groaned quietly as he wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Kim stirred as he slowly sat up and turned to look at him rubbing her own eyes of the sleepiness. "Did we fall asleep?"

Tommy nodded before laying a kiss on his wife's lips. "Yeah, I guess we did. How did that happen?"

Kim stood up and stretched out, hearing the soothing jazz music in the background. "I think it was the music."

Tommy rolled his shoulders to loosen the stress there as he got to his feet and pulled his wife into his embrace. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Kim looked up into his eyes with confusion.

"We've been married for almost two weeks now. I mean, calling you my fiancée was one thing, but calling you my wife is another. Now, I'm not saying that is a bad thing, of course not, it's just kinda hard to believe," he sighed before displaying a gentle smile.

"Well, I liked calling you my fiancé, too. But I think husband has a better ring now," Kim smiled back. She rose onto her tippy-toes and laid a kiss on his lips.

They stood there encased in each others arms, when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and could only conclude one thing about who was behind the door.

"The teens," they sighed and nodded in turn as they moved toward the door.

Tommy had opened the door. And it was none other than his DT teammates, all with bright shining smiles on their faces. They began to file out comments and congrats that came out as a blur to the couple.

"Whoa. Whoa. Guys, one at a time," Tommy instructed.

Conner stepped into the house as he bowed slightly toward his mentor. "Welcome back, guys. We just wanted to come back and wish you guys another congratulations."

"And a late Christmas, of course," Kira was next to follow as she exchanged a hug with the newlyweds.

"And hope you guys had a good Christmas and honeymoon," Trent nodded as he walked into the hall.

"And also get some of the dirt. We've missed you guys," Ethan said as he patted his science teacher on the shoulder.

"Like that wasn't gonna be anything new," Tommy sighed as he directed the teens into the living room. "All right, if we must, we'll give you guys the heads up."

A good hour or so had passed as Tommy and Kim shared some of the memories spent in Hawaii on their honeymoon. They had also mentioned their initial reaction of how their families reacted to the news of them being Power Rangers, and how they were accepting of it.

"Now, I'm not telling you guys to go home and tell your parents you are Power Rangers, too, I'm only saying just be careful around who you are if you decide to," Tommy had instructed the young rangers.

"It'll take time. It was hard for us," Kim admitted as she forced out a breath. "Real hard, but I know you'll know when to do it."

"Man, the more you say that if makes me feel worse for holding such a big secret on my shoulders," Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, at least Trent over here doesn't have to worry too much about telling his dad," Conner sighed dropping his head.

Trent looked at his friends slightly confused and offended. "I can't help but say that my dad had known for some time."

"Guys, relax," Tommy said. "Don't push it. Don't. You'll know when to admit to it. Just present them with the same argument we had done. It won't be hard to edit the contents of that video at all."

"Anyway," Kira began, in hopes to change the subject, "What else should we know about the two of you?"

Tommy and Kim exchanged a look as Kim pulled Tommy's hand over to her lap. It had the teens wondering what was going on as the room fell silent.

"Well," Kim sighed as she gentle put a smile on her lips. "I'm pregnant."

For a second, the teens had a hard time understanding what she had said. But then it hit them as they congratulated them again, all at once. And again, it was hard to really make out what they were saying.

But then, Tommy held up a hand to silence them. Again he asked that they make their statements one at a time.

"When did this happen?" Ethan was the first to say something.

"A little over a month ago. It was actually a few days before your final battle," Kim nodded recalling that day as if it happened the day before.

"Are you serious?" Conner asked slightly surprised. "Can you guys determine what it could be?"

The other teens groaned, slightly embarrassed by his comment. It was of course, too early to tell.

"I mean, what do you guys hope it will be?" Conner changed the question.

The couple exchanged a look. Out of all the things to not discuss was that. Let alone deciding on a name for the child.

"Ya know, to tell you guys honestly, we had not discussed that," Kim admitted slightly embarrassed.

"I'm up for a surprise, but I'm thinking it'll be a boy," Tommy shrugged.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Kira asked.

"Well, until we find out what the sex is gonna be, we won't know," Tommy said with a nod.

"Okay, so, Kim is pregnant and everything. Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Ethan couldn't figure it out.

"Because I didn't tell him the news until Christmas day. It was my gift to him. I had went to see Adam a few weeks ago and he had confirmed it. So, in many cases, I kept it hidden until now," Kim had admitted.

"You know, now that I think about it, I could almost see it," Trent said as he pushed himself back into reality. He had been thinking for some time. "I mean, the symptoms were there."

"Oh yeah," Ethan nodded. "Meet the Fockers, right? The signs were there."

"But it just came out," Tommy said.

"We went to go see it yesterday. Man, Dr. O I would have thought you guys would have caught it on Sunday or something." Conner said.

"Well, we were doing other things. Was it good?" Kim asked.

"I thought the first one was better. It had more laughs," Kira admitted.

"It was too focused on humor that just wasn't necessary," Trent nodded. "But it was still funny."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other and shrugged. They figured they might as well catch it and make their own judgment.

"So, what else happened to you guys?" Ethan asked.

Kim ran a hand down the side of Tommy's side as he slightly wince when she hit his soft spot.

"Something happened," Conner could only conclude at the gesture.

Tommy sighed and pulled up his shirt to reveal a patch on the side of his body. The teens' eyes widened with confusion as they looked at the couple for an explanation.

"It was just a bullet graze," Tommy said simply. "Nothing too serious. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Unfortunately, our honeymoon wasn't all filled with great memories," Kim sighed. "You guys remember Carl, right?"

And Tommy growled quietly at the mention of that name. Kim quietly apologized laying a kiss on his lips.

The teens nodded, wanting to learn more about the situation.

Kim looked over at Tommy and knew he wasn't gonna say anything. He didn't want to, but he knew he didn't want to leave the teens out of it, if he knew Carl was gonna be coming back. "Well, somehow Carl had decided to follow me and Tommy to Hawaii. And he had confronted us," Kim paused a moment as tears began to form in her eyes. "Tommy had went to go get us something to drink when Carl had came up to me. He told me how much he missed me and wanted to get back together. I obviously told him that I was now a married woman and he had taken it the wrong way. He and his friends had taken me into an alley..."

But she could not finish as tears fell from her eyes. And she shuddered in fright. Tommy pulled her into a hug as the teens waited to hear more about what had happened.

"I don't know how I failed to sense the danger any sooner, but Kim had gotten raped by Carl," Tommy managed to say. "Lucky for me, I had stopped it before it had gotten worse. Carl didn't take it well, and threatened to kill me. Luckily, it only came out as a bullet graze. But he fled again, and if he so decides to come back to town, I won't be giving him another chance."

The teens fell silent, kinda feeling guilty for asking what else the couple had gotten into. One by one they had apologized to the couple before encasing the woman in warm, caring and understanding hugs.

To lighten things up, the teens had decided to share their own adventures with the couple. They had mentioned a few of the things they did-hanging out, catching a movie, doing what teens seemed to do. It was nothing compared to what Tommy and Kim had gone through, but enough to lift the nervousness around them.

Out of all the talking that went on, Tommy and Kim realized they had not given the teens their gifts. The obvious was souvenir items from Hawaii. Then Tommy had pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Conner.

"We were informed by Hayley that you guys were wanting to catch a little snow before the year ended and failed to get tickets," Tommy began as the teens looked at the envelope with awe.

"No way. Are you serious?" Ethan said.

Conner didn't hesitate to open it up as six ski lift passes fell out. They all smiled as they took one and slipped it around their necks.

"Now, I know it may be sudden, but if we want to catch a few good slopes, we have to leave tonight," Tommy smiled as they thanked them for the gift.

"Hey, that's fine with me," Conner nodded. "I kinda want to see what this whole craze with snowboarding."

"Yeah, since we couldn't get you into the ocean for a few laps," Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate the water, okay? I will only drink it, bathe in it, or take a leak in it, but that is it."

The team couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

Unfortunately as much as they wanted Hayley to come, she couldn't. She was still in Atlanta with family and won't be back until Thursday night. She had wished them well. Anton was no good either considering how much he hated cold weather. And Elsa was also out of the question when she was the same way. So, it would be the six of them. But they didn't seem to mind. They would make due with who was going.

Another hour had passed before they had to call it and get set for the trip up to the ski resort at Lake Tahoe. It would be a good few hours drive there, but would be worth it in the end.

Only one problem remained. Tommy and Trent were the only two people who had snowboarded before, and the others were all newbies at it. They could only hope nothing extremely bad would happen.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: Somewhat short and simple. But, I seriously need to get this done and move on to part three of the series. There is a lot of things I need to get out to you guys. But I kinda like this suspense I'm building for you. Either way, I hope you like this part of the series. There will be no crime-fighting action here, that's in the sequel. But, we still got a few more chapters to go to close off 2004. I hope you like them. See you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	10. Snowy Paradise

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART TEN: SNOWY PARADISE_** (PG-13)

SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: The team heads up to the local ski resort to partake in a little snow-packed fun._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine. I just like the characters on the show and making them bend to my whim to create a new series of my own. Enjoy!_

_A/N: I believe it is explanatory enough. This whole series is just of the team's last few adventures before the new year. And I know, I'm behind. Sorry. Stupid computer. In the next part of the series, I'll make things better. I'll get the DT Rangers back into fighting action, just deal with this for now. Later. And please, I need more reviews, I can't work with what I got. But I wanna thank all of you who have left me a review or a comment on my stories. It's really appreciated._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_"To close off the year and celebrate the victory of our biggest battle, I think a little snow wouldn't hurt." -Eclyptyk Neo_  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tommy wasn't kidding when he told the teens they would have to leave by the night to get a chance to explore the slopes. But than again, it would be hard to get anywhere with a thrill if the team could not even snowboard, except for two.

They had went to the Bear Valley Lodge in Lake Tahoe. One of the best resorts in the state. And if time would permit in the next few months, they might check out the slopes in Colorado. They were among the best in the country.

They had arrived at the lodge and caught a few zzz's before hitting the slopes in the morning. It was clear that Conner had not been around cold weather much and they all warned him to wear warmer clothes or he'd be freezing the whole time.

"Dude, that's why they call it snow," Ethan patted his friend on the shoulder. "Why do you think you were able to see your breath the moment you stepped out of the car?"

Conner wrapped his arms tightly around him. He had worn a red hoodie with a light jacket, but it wasn't enough. And with it being night, the temperature had dropped quickly. "I figured I could handle it."

"I warned you," Trent said shaking his head.

Tommy turned to the teens as he was finished checking in at the front desk. "Look, it's nice and warm in the rooms. We're bunked in three rooms. You guys can figure out how to split. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Conner shuddered again. "Man, is this what cold is?"

Trent tossed him his coat. "Look, by tomorrow we'll hit the rental area and we can pick you up a nice, warm outfit. But in case you haven't noticed, we are inside. And it is warm in here."

"He doesn't seem to notice," Kira said. "But I'm beat. I'm heading up to the room."

The guys wished her good-night as she headed up the stairs. Minutes later, the guys made their way up the stairs.

"Are you sure you really want to learn how to snowboard if you keep complaining about this cold weather?" Trent asked as he patted Conner on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine. It beats hitting the water," Conner said. "You guys are not gonna get me into the ocean."

"Dude, you do realize if you don't know how to swim, you'll be the laughing stock of senior year," Ethan said. "I mean, think about it, most athletes tend to do a whole lot of things."

"Well, not everything," Conner admitted. "Besides, I hear you get a thrill out of snowboarding."

"Let's just hope you don't take any nasty falls."

"But for now, we need to get some sleep. I mean, if we're really gonna enjoy ourselves, we'd better get to bed," Trent said.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," Ethan nodded.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Next day. Early morning.

Tommy was already up bright and early, squared away for the slopes as he returned to the room. He walked into the room and saw Kim fast asleep in bed. He didn't mean to leave her, but he was too excited. He hadn't hit the slopes in a good long time, and he missed the thrill that came with it.

He had caught a quick slope to see if he could still ride, and he still could. It was a matter of getting the others on the slopes.

He tossed the jacket onto a chair, removed the sunglasses, and gloves as he sat along side the bed beside the quiet, sleeping figure. He brushed aside a line of hair that blocked his wife's face and leaned over and laid a kiss on her lips.

It seems she was already up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss slowly deepened and when it broke, Kim's eyes opened and a light smile passed her face. Tommy couldn't help but smile either.

"You left me alone," she said as means of greeting. "And you're a little cold."

Tommy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Beautiful. I thought I'd catch a slope or two to see if I still got it in me to snowboard. It's been awhile."

She sat up and laid another kiss on his lips. "Well, we'd better put those teaching skills to the test. I wanna get out on the slopes, too."

Tommy smiled. "Then get ready. I'll go get the teens."

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

Another hour had passed, by the time the team had gotten their gear and headed up on the lift that would take them to the first drop off of the hill. Boards were strapped in place, and the first skill was to get off the lift. It wasn't that hard to get onto the lift.

Trent, Ethan and Conner were in one lift, in the front of the others. Kira, Kim and Tommy were in another. They watched as other skiers and snowboarders raced down the side of the mountain at high speeds.

"Oh, I can't wait," Ethan breathed as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Now, we're gonna have to start off slow. You do realize that? Me and Dr. O gotta show you guys the basics," Trent said as he slipped on his goggles and gloves.

"So, first question. We got on the lift fine. How do we get off?" Conner looked over at the guy in white.

To make sure that Conner wouldn't freeze to death, the others nearly threw every line of warm winter clothes toward him. He had a cap and some sunglasses to finish it off.

"It's similar to dropping into a half-pipe. Turn the board so its sideways and lift your dominant leg. When the bar comes up, jump off the seat and push all your weight to the front. We'll meet in the center," Trent instructed.

The three boys had no problem getting off the lift as they made it to the middle of the top of the hill. These slopes were divided by skill level. The north side had been meant for the experts and the south side were for beginners. And the level in between was distributed throughout the hill.

Kira had joined the boys some time later and then Kim. Tommy had been showing off just a little when he had continued up the hill onto the other drop off.

"Where's Dr. O?" Ethan asked when he realized their teacher wasn't around.

"Showing-off like always," Kim sighed.

Trent shifted his board in front of the team. "Well, then it may be awhile for him." The others fell in line in front of him, waiting for the instructions he would give them. "The basic concept to snowboarding is knowing which leg will lead you, which we all figured out at the rental shop. Always remember that your lead leg will guide you best down the hill. It's also about distributing weight especially when it comes to turns. And always keep your knees bent or you'll be subject to worser injury. Since, there are no jumps on this run, you guys won't have to worry. To stop, the easiest way is to work against the slope and turn toward the top of the hill to form a 'C' or crescent moon. Or pull your lead leg back to slow down your speed so you're going down face forward And if all else fails, just fall back on your butt. It might hurt a few times at first, but it's better than causing yourself an injury. Is there any questions?"

"Actually, I got one," Ethan raised his hand. "You never said why your dad didn't want to come aside from not really liking cold weather?"

Trent sighed. "Well, the last time we were up here, which was last Christmas, he got into an accident. He can ski and snowboard. He really likes to snowboard, but he miscalculated a jump and took a hard hit. He broke his leg in the process. Now, he tries to avoid the slopes just so he won't have to hurt himself again."

"Man, that's got to suck," Conner shook his head.

Trent had saw the familiar figure of their teacher racing down the hill, coming toward them. And at that speed, he knew he would have to make an abrupt stop, sending snow everywhere. "So, you guys ready to do this?"

"I don't know. Are you sure it's as easy as you say it is?" Kira asked.

"You'll catch on. When you get used to it, it feels like you're literally flying down the hill," Trent nodded.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called out.

"No, wait," Trent warned the others.

But they had already turned to see who had called out to them, and saw a figure racing toward them. It was Tommy. And as he inched closer, he pulled back and sent snow onto the onlookers. For a moment, no one moved. Tommy and Trent couldn't help but laugh as the teens slowly brushed off the snow.

Kim glared at her husband. "Thomas!"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh as he jumped back to avoid her fling the snow as he got his board moving again. "Come get me, Kimberly."

He pushed the board passed her and zoomed onto the bunny slope. Kim didn't hesitate to go after him. The teens watched as the couple raced down the slope after each other.

"What was that for anyway?" Kira asked as she brushed off the rest of the snow on her jacket.

"Dr. O is just trying to get you guys out on the slopes quicker. He thinks he could get all of us onto the expert slopes by the time the day is done," Trent concluded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna see how this turns out," Ethan said as he eased to the small incline.

"Just remember to keep your knees bent," Trent instructed. "I'll meet you at the bottom."

Conner took a breath as he was the first to ease into the slope. He slowly rolled forward and slowly began to shift his weight, testing the turning. He looked back up the hill at the others, throwing up his hands in victory. But it threw him off-balance as the front of his board hit a groove in the snow. He flipped and hit the ground.

"Ooh," the others groaned.

Ethan jumped onto the hill as he rolled forward to his friend's aid. Then Kira as she zoomed down the hill. Trent brought up the back, just to make sure the other two wouldn't suffer the same fate as Conner.

Conner slowly rolled onto his back as he sat up. He looked around slightly confused.

"Conner!" Ethan called out as he came to a stop by the red DT ranger. "You okay?"

Trent and Kira met them some time later as Ethan and Trent rushed to pull Conner to his feet.

Conner groaned. "I'll be fine. That first step can be rough."

"Well, you had it. Just to be safe, keep your eyes forward," Trent instructed.

"Got it," Conner nodded.

"So, enough talk. Anyone up for a race?" Kira challenged.

"Hey, I'm down. But one thing bothers me," Ethan said as they asked what it was. He looked over at Conner. "Shouldn't you be catching on the quickest? This is all about speed and you do got those powers."

Conner shrugged. "I guess I got another chance to prove it right or wrong."

"Um...guys," Trent said slowly as they turned to look at him. Trent pointed downhill as they watched the yellow DT ranger zoom down it.

Conner moved first as he jumped back in line with the hill. Ethan followed and Trent brought up the rear.

Some time later, at the bottom, Kira had been waiting for them. It was clear that they could not catch her, even if Conner really wanted to use his powers, he didn't. There were far too many spectators.

Conner laughed happily. "Whoo! That was great!"

"Yeah, even though I did beat you, bro," Ethan said as he patted the guy in red on the shoulder.

"Hey, it beats taking another nasty fall."

"So, where's Dr. O and Kim?" Ethan asked.

"Over there," Kira pointed over at the lodge.

The couple had stripped off their snowboards, throwing snowballs at each other. But Kim didn't have a good shot as Tommy dodged all of them, circling her. They were both laughing, but it was clear that Kim was still pissed off for what he had done earlier.

"Well, they're gonna be at that for awhile. We can join them, or head back up," Trent said.

Ethan and Conner looked at each other and raced over to the lift. Trent and Kira exchanged a look as they followed them.

By the lodge, Tommy had lost his footing and slipped as Kim threw a huge pile of snow on his face. He wiped it away catching his breath as he pulled her down. She collapsed beside him and threw more snow at him.

"You're an ass, I hope you know that," she said.

"I love you, too, Beautiful," Tommy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed a kiss to her head.

She grabbed another pile of snow and threw it back, but he dodged it as he laid another kiss on her. "Where's the others?"

"Heading back up," Tommy pointed out as he looked over at the ski lift. "Wanna go?"

"Just as long as you don't decide to throw all that snow on me again," she slowly got to her feet.

Tommy followed. They raced over to where they had left their snowboards, strapped up and headed for the lift.

Hours passed. By lunch time, they had moved onto intermediate level. After snagging something to eat they had hit the slopes again. The teens were determined to catch a few expert slopes. But both Tommy and Trent were slightly skeptic to let them go. They had gotten better, and they caught on quick. But to move onto the expert slopes in one day could be too hard to judge.

By nightfall, they were all snuggled warm with hot cocoa by the fire. Most of the other guests had gone to bed. Kim sat in Tommy's embrace. Trent and Kira were sitting close, but nowhere near holding hands or anything. Conner and Ethan hung on the main couch overlooking the fireplace.

"Well, I think we had fun," Tommy said with a nod.

"No doubt. This was probably one of the best Christmas presents I got," Kira said.

"As surprising as it sounds, this beats a day in front of the computer any day," Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. O and Kim," Conner said with a smile as he snagged a drink from his mug.

"No problem. We figured you guys would like it," Kim said.

"It's a shame we have to head back tomorrow," Trent sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well, they say there is a winter advisory for the area by tomorrow night. If we're lucky, we can catch a few more slopes before we leave," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but they say California we'll be experiencing lots of precipitation in the next few days," Ethan said.

"You don't think it's anything out of the ordinary, do you Dr. O?" Kira asked with some concern.

Tommy shrugged. "Just keep your eyes open. It's too early to assume anything."

The teens nodded slowly.

"Now, are you sure we can't hit the big slopes?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to be responsible for any injuries you guys might get. I don't think your parents will like it too much if you came back with a cast. They probably wouldn't want you to hang around a teacher who decides to take you on a thrill ride every chance he gets," Tommy stated with clarity.

"Well, you already have," Conner said.

"You know what I mean," Tommy said.

"Man, I just can't believe that it's nearly the end of 2004," Ethan sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, this year went by so fast," Kira agreed.

"That's what the years tend to do to you," Kim sighed.

"I'm kinda glad it's going just 'cuz of all the hardship we had to go through," Trent said.

"Oh man, you can say that again," Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, one evil ranger was bad enough, but-" Conner held his tongue when he realized he had gotten a little loud.

Some of the other guests had turned their heads, but said nothing. They turned away, and went back to their own activities.

"I think that's our cue to head to bed," Tommy indicated as the teens yawned in turn.

They had exchanged good nights and retired to their rooms.

The next day the clouds had rolled in, and sprinkles of snow covered the land with more beauty. The teams thrill on the slopes was run short, and they knew if they didn't leave they'd get snowed in. As much as they wanted to stay, they couldn't. They had things to do back in Reefside.

One would include setting up for a New Year's Eve Celebration at the cyber cafe.

_**to be continued...**_

_A/N: Sorry, I'm not much for knowing my slopes, even here in Colorado. The only real snowboarding I've done was down a small hill by my house. It wasn't too bad. It was fun actually. But anyway, I tried to make it short, but simple. I hope you guys liked it. Either way, I'll see you next chapter. There's two more left in Part Two of my series. So, I hope you guys are ready for the action in the next part. See you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	11. Looking Back

**ORDINARY WORLD** - **_PART ELEVEN: LOOKING BACK _**(PG-13)  
SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_SUMMARY: As the hours of 2004 are coming to a close, the team reflects on what has happened as they gear up to bring in the new year._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers not mine. And you know the deal, they will never be mine. I just got to credit the work I do to create my own adventures with these characters._

_A/N: I think it's said and done. Just read on._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_"It's the end of the year as we know it, and things are gonna be all right. Right? We've already done our part to save the world, we just gotta make sure nothing else can be out there to destroy it." -Eclyptyk Neo  
_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Only a few hours remained in the year of 2004. The cyber café had been shut down for the day to get set up for the night's festivities.

Hayley had returned the day before from Atlanta. And she was psyched about the celebration, though skeptic as well. The team had came by to help with the decorations.

"Relax, Hayley," Ethan called out as he helped Conner with a line of streamers on a ladder. "This may be the first cyber cafe New Year's Eve Celebration, but I doubt it'll be the last."

Tommy and Kim were blowing up balloons in another corner. Trent and Kira were behind the counter setting up glassware, while

Hayley had set-up a long table with food for the visitors.

"The weather has been rather odd lately. It's been raining quiet a bit," Hayley concluded.

"Hey, don't let that stop you. Besides, anyone who's anyone who hangs at the cyber cafe wouldn't want to stay at home to close off the year," Tommy said as he tied up another balloon.

It had been rather strange. The team had to leave early from their snowboarding trip to avoid getting snowed in at the lodge. Hayley's plane almost had to get re-routed when weather reports grew about massive flooding and rain. But, it had missed Reefside, and headed north toward Los Angeles. The rain in Reefside could not compare to the amount in LA. There were reports of nearly a foot of fresh powder in the mountains.

"Hey, at least we're not LA," Conner said. "I was talking to Jason, and he said he wanted to come down, but they had to shut down some of the roads due to possible mudslides or flooding."

"You don't assume it's anything bad, is it?" Kira asked as she finished behind the counter.

"Like I said, too early to tell," Tommy said as he placed a bundle of balloons on the wall.

Hours slowly passed as the team made last minute preparations for the celebration. Hayley had got a new projector system that could act as satellite television or a movie screen located by the stage. A few other independent singers had agreed to perform during the celebration, including Kira and Kim.

Hayley made some last minute check-ups on the stuff, including the blanket of confetti that was set to fall at the stroke of midnight. "I think we're all set."

"I think you're a little nervous about all of this," Conner said. "Everything looks fine."

The rest of the team was spread out on the couches, relaxing. Hayley slowly made her way over to them and found a seat in one of the couches.

"We got a few hours before the celebration begins. So, now what?" Trent said.

"We sit and wait," Tommy said.

"Good-bye, 2004," Ethan said as he let out a deep breath. "Man, this year has been hell."

"No kidding, especially with all those minor setbacks. And a few major setbacks," Conner said. "Like with you and Kim, Dr. O."

Tommy looked over at Kim and sighed, dropping his head. "Don't even start with me, Conner."

"Well, we all knew you guys would get back together anyway," Kira said. "And look where it got the two of you. Happily married, right?"

"They say if you can get through your first year in marriage, the rest of the years won't be so bad," Trent said. "Most of the time."

Ethan couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the team looked at him. "Nah, what I can't get over was that little thing you and Principal Randall had, Dr. O."

"There was nothing going on between us, Ethan" Tommy said clearly. "And at the time, she had been under Mesogog's control to do what he commanded."

"Now, she's hooked up with your dad," Conner said as he patted Trent's shoulder with a laugh.

"How are things going with them anyway?" Tommy asked.

Trent shrugged. "I don't know. I heard Elsa was out of town still and my dad has been busy at work."

"Sure, that's what they want you to think. They just don't want to admit that this little 'business trip' is something more," Ethan said.

"TMI, Ethan. Too much information," Kira shuddered under the thought of his last statement.

Trent shrugged again. "Hey, it's all about being happy. And as surprising as it may sound, I've never seen my dad this happy before."

Conner and Ethan looked at each other and began to hum "The Wedding March."

"It's too early to tell you guys," Kim said as she saw Trent shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm really ready to call Elsa 'mom' yet," Trent shook his head.

"Yeah, well there's this thing going around about settling down by a certain age. If you don't it could spell disaster," Conner said.

"That's not always true. Some people like the bachelor/bachelorette life," Hayley said.

"So, what about Hayley? Is there anyone special in your life?" Ethan asked.

"Nope. Not yet. I'm not ready to settle down. My conclusion, have as much fun as you can when you're a free agent. When you're really ready to settle down, you settle down," she concluded.

"Yeah what about you, computer gamer? What's your story?" Conner asked.

"Single life. I mean, girls can be a hassle," Ethan began.

"Be careful how you say that Ethan," Tommy warned him.

"I mean, no offense to the three of you here. But, I have not been lucky with any of the ladies," he sighed.

"Even after all the advice we gave you?" Conner said. "Look, I'm gonna have to take you through my own little boot camp. C'mon, you can be a ladies man. First thing, get rid of the excessive computer gaming."

"That's my only way of life," Ethan protested.

"New Year's Resolution. Back off the computer games," Kira said.

"You know he's gonna break it in a week or two. No one can really keep a New Year's Resolution without breaking it within the first month of the new year," Trent said.

"Dude, do you seriously want to go your senior year without a date?" Conner asked, feeling slightly upset with his friend's decision. "Maybe you need to join something that will catch a lady's eye. Like a sport. Maybe basketball."

"Though basketball already started, I could talk to the coach and see if he can put you in somewhere," Kim suggested.

"I don't really like basketball though," Ethan said.

"You're only making excuses," Kira said. "Besides, I think a lot of people would be surprised to see you on the court."

Ethan dropped his head. "To tell you guys honestly, I've never even played basketball."

"What! Not even with your brother?" Conner breathed.

"He's more into football. But yeah, he plays basketball. Street mostly," Ethan shrugged.

"And football season has already come and gone," Tommy sighed. "But, here's something I know you're good at. Martial arts. And anyone who knows that, can dance, too. I saw you at our wedding. You were getting a lot of moves down. And don't give me the excuse that Zack showed you them. You guys were having a dance-off."

"I didn't think anyone would notice," Ethan sunk into the chair. "I was taking a few hip-hop classes at the local club, but stopped when computers kinda caught my eye."

"There you go, man. I hear the dance team is looking for some fresh new faces and moves," Trent said.

"You could perform at halftime with the dance team at home events," Kira said with a smile.

"No one would expect it. And it never hurts to try something new," Conner said as he patted his friend dressed in blue.

The others had encouraged the computer gamer to give it a try. And he could not deny it when he did have a few moves that could impress the ladies, if he wanted to. He was in the stages of learning to breakdance.

"So, how's the proposal for an actually Karate Club going, anyway, Dr. O?" Trent asked out of curiosity.

Tommy shrugged. "Still in the stages of getting passed through the school board. I don't know. I haven't gotten much word from the board or the administration."

"Meaning that would be a no," Conner concluded.

"They have Karate Clubs at the college level. But I don't think they want to put it at the high school level because they think teens won't be mature about it. Knowing some of the kids who would join would just show off what they learned."

"No, but if you ran it, you would have the choice to pick who would come in and out," Conner said. "You'd be the teacher."

"Then it wouldn't be fair," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well we know you take martial arts very seriously. And if they can't show the commitment, then they shouldn't even be in it," Trent said. "I mean, look at Science Club."

"I don't even try much in there as sad as it may sound. But we already got three other teachers in the mix next to me. Just put me where I need to be, and I'll go with it."

"Now, that doesn't sound like much of a leader," Kim said.

"Shh. Besides, I don't always need to take the lead position."

"So, what are everyone's resolutions anyway?" Hayley asked.

"Get more sleep," Ethan concluded. All eyes fell on him as he shifted uncomfortably. "And maybe try out this dance team thing."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll focus more on my school work. I've already gotten full-rid scholarships for soccer, but I haven't decided on exactly where I was gonna go yet," Conner said.

"I don't know. I don't really have any resolutions. I mean, I eventually do what needs to be done. And if I have to maintain it, I will," Kira concluded.

Trent thought for a moment when his eyes locked with his science teacher's. "Well, I guess I need to take my training a little more seriously. I don't know if you guys know this, but I've been training with Dr. O to compete in some of the city-wide martial arts competitions. There are a few coming up, I might compete in."

"I didn't know that," Conner said.

"Yeah, I was taking a few classes when I was younger. I got my black belt when I was 16. I kinda stopped when I felt my drawing was more important."

"So, what about you Dr. O? Why did you stop competing anyway?" Ethan asked.

"Through time we begin to lose interest in one thing and pick up another," Tommy sighed. "I never stopped training, I just didn't feel like competing anymore. I kinda figured five world-wide competitions was enough. But than again, I might go back. We'll just have to see."

"Like you and your racing days?" Kim couldn't help but laugh.

Tommy shrugged as everyone's eyes fell on him. They pondered what his resolution would be for the new year. "I don't know. Maybe I'll ease up on homework, quizzes and tests. But than again, I could just make more just to keep you guys on your feet. It may be your senior year, but not all of my students are gonna graduate at the end of the year."

"You can't do that," Ethan protested.

"I'm the teacher," Tommy said.

"That's a stupid resolution," Conner said. "So, what about you, Coach?"

Kim sighed and shrugged. "Hard to say. I would have to say the obvious. Watch what I eat and exercise regularly."

"But that shouldn't be a problem," Kira said.

"It can be at times," she said.

"But for someone like you?" Conner shook his head. "No way, you got someone like Dr. O to keep you on your feet."

"Actually, it's more like she keeps me on my feet," Tommy said. "She has always been a morning person. If she wasn't there to kick me off the bed, I'd be late for school constantly. And she is the one who makes sure I don't eat excessively."

"That's almost hard to believe coming from a guy with your standards, Dr. O," Kira said.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm only goal-oriented in certain things. You can ask Kim and Hayley, they know all about it."

"Yeah, Mr. Lazy here, never liked doing his school work. He was either too lovestruck or playing leader to keep up with school," Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"He was more goal-oriented in college, but screwed up a few times," Hayley nodded. "I had to get him outta a lot of situations."

"The thing that got me was how you managed to get good scores on your SAT's and ACT's, but any other tests you barely passed."

"Good scores on your SAT's and ACT's?" the teens seemed surprised.

Tommy nodded. "I got a 29 the first time I took the ACT's. And I got almost 1500 on my SAT's. I don't know, as much as I hated those tests, I could concentrate on them better."

"So, we really do got a genuis on our hands?" Conner asked.

"Like I said, it depends on the situation."

"Okay. Enough said. But, we haven't heard Hayley's resolution yet," Ethan said as he realized the rocket scientist hadn't said much in awhile.

Hayley looked away and shrugged. "I'm not much for resolutions myself. Just like many others, I've broken it within the first few weeks."

"I got one for you," Tommy said. "Go out and have a little fun. You work too damn much, especially with all those side projects you do for the team. You're not much for going out, even back in college. Sometimes, I don't think you live a very spontaneous life. I'll make a deal with you, I'll lay off asking you for a whole lot of favors, and you can go out and enjoy yourself more."

"You're making me sound like I'm anti-social," Hayley narrowed her eyes at her friend.

He shook his head. "It's nothing like that, Hayley. You work great with people. I just don't think you ever get much time to yourself. That's what you need."

"Stop, before you say something wrong," Kim covered his mouth.

Hayley had thought about it. And it was actually true. She had worked countless hours in the lab trying to find answers to many of the battles the team had faced in the past. She had worked on new projects and helped the team in many ways. Then she had to deal with running her own business on top of that. She never really had time for herself. She would consider his offer, but said nothing about it.

"I know this is wrong for me to bring up, but do you think we could be facing another huge battle in our future?" Ethan asked. "I mean, especially if we still have our powers."

The team looked at each other than held out their hand to reveal the bracelet hidden in the cuff of their sleeves. Again, there were mixed feelings for re-capping the days end of their final battle.

"It's too early to tell. But always remember, you'll be a Power Ranger, powers or not," Tommy said simply.

"I don't want to even think what kind of mess we'd be getting into," Kira said.

"No doubt. I mean, we're rangers without our zords. Has that ever happened?" Conner asked.

"Well, along with our zords or destruction of the command center, we lost our powers, too. But there was that one time where Lord Zedd had destroyed our old zords and we had to upgrade to the thunderzords, but we still had the powers," Tommy said.

"Then those were destroyed and we had to get new powers and zords," Kim sighed. "We've had our share of loss in powers and zords. Many of the teams have. You guys were one of the lucky ones to still have your powers."

"Most of the powers had been lost through time. And don't even ask me how that last battle had been escalated for all of usred rangers to morph. I still haven't figured it out."

"It has to do with the morphing grid," Hayley said simply. "A lot of energy was escalated through your last few battles which in turn, powered up the old morphers and powers for some time. But than again, there were still those few rangers who had their powers either way, who had no problem to guide them in the battle. Like the Zeo Rangers and original Ninja Rangers."

"Okay, now you're just making my head hurt with all this thinking," Conner groaned shaking his head.

"If you ever expect your lives to go back to normal, it won't," Tommy said. "No ranger's life will ever be normal. Just keep that in mind. Most of the time, a ranger never really gets to choose their power, it's the power who chooses the recipient."

"Wise words coming from the legendary ranger," Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't start with me about that," Tommy grumbled.

"But it is true, Dr. O," Kira said with a gentle smile.

"Four colors now. What's next for the guy who's done it all?" Ethan asked.

"Hoping to hang up his morpher and leave it at four colors," Tommy said simply.

The others couldn't help but laugh, but even they were convinced that his ranger days wouldn't leave him anytime soon. And he knew it just as much as them. It wouldn't go away as quickly as he hopes it would.

"Well, I guess the obvious thing is saying good-bye to 2004," Ethan said.

"It held plenty of interesting memories, but it's just gotta go," Trent nodded.

"I'm kinda sad though. I mean, another year has come to an end. It almost seems like I didn't do enough in the year," Conner sighed.

"That's how it will always be," Hayley said with a nod. "But I think for the most part, we just want it to go for all the bad times we went through."

"No doubt," Trent sighed. "You guys know I didn't mean any of the things I did or said when I was under the influence of the evil encoding of the white dino gem."

"Yeah, where have I heard that before?" Kim looked over at her husband.

Tommy lowered his head, letting out a breath. "If that's supposed to make me look bad, I apologize. As much as Trent here, I never meant or expected to be put into the evil suit again. I hated it years ago, and I hated it now."

"Hey, we forgive you guys, though it took some of us longer to accept it, but we forgave and forgot," Ethan said.

"Well, at least this year ended on a good note, right?" Kira asked hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Shoot, if we didn't have to come back so soon, I bet I'd be hitting those big slopes by week's end," Conner said

"You were the one who took the most spills though," Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

"Still, I was getting better. You guys even said I was improving," he defended himself.

"We could always plan another trip up there," Trent shrugged.

"No, I think we should try to get Conner out onto a surfboard or something," Kira said.

"I am not going anywhere near the water," Conner protested.

"We'll see about that. But I do recall some of those battles you went through required getting your feet a little wet," Tommy stated.

"That was different. I was nearly 30 feet up, and I wasn't actually in the water."

"Okay, what about when that White Terrorsaurus threw us into the river?" Ethan asked.

"Stop, okay. I am not a swimmer. I hate the water for my own reasons. Do you have to make it a big deal?" Conner asked.

"It's sorta a bother to us, that's all," Kira said with a shrug.

"Okay, all right guys," Tommy said as he stopped his students from making anymore harsh comments. "I think we've all had our ups and downs. But we've all learned from our mistakes, and there are still a few things we have to overcome, but that doesn't mean anything right now. Look at how far you guys have gotten. I remember when you guys couldn't even stand each other, and now you're the best of friends."

The teens looked at each other, recalling the very first day they had gotten their powers. It was the first day of school for the original DT rangers. And Trent months later, first as a threat, and finally the last member of the team. And they had made a great team, left behind their mark in the ranger legacy.

"It's just hard to imagine that seemed almost like yesterday," Conner sighed as he nodded.

"We have come a long way," Ethan nodded.

"And then again, we never would have expected this year to be full of surprises," Kira said.

"It's just time to gear up for the next year," Trent said.

"2005, here we come," Kim nodded.

"Expect the unexpected," Hayley said.

"Anything is possible. Keep your eyes open for anything," Tommy instructed.

The team nodded again. Then they heard the clock strike. It was 6:30pm. The visitors would be there in thirty minutes and they had yet to get ready for the festivities.

They all exchanged a quick good-bye and headed out to get ready.

**_to be continued..._**

_A/N: Okay, this was longer than I had expected, but I hope you like it anyways. It was the only way I felt was best to close off 2004. And of course, all this has been brought to you by the powerful world of AU and fanfiction. Thanks, for all the support and reviews. It's greatly appreciated. I'll see you next chapter. There's only one more left and it'll be onto Part Three of the series. See you soon. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	12. Happy New Year

**ORDINARY WORLD** - _**PART TWELVE: HAPPY NEW YEAR**_  
SEQUEL TO: **THE REASON**

_DEDICATED TO: The players of the Power Ranger universe. you know who you are. Without any of you, none of this would be possible, and I talk for all of us here. This goes out to those working on Power Rangers Dino Thunder especially, because, without you, this wouldn't have gotten this far. Thank you for all your hard-work, dedication and giving life to these characters. Keep doing what you're doing._

_SUMMARY: To close out the year, Hayley opens up the cyber cafe to a New Year's Eve celebration._

_DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is not mine, just the adventures depicted in this series. So, I hope you like. And to Duran Duran and Aurora UK for their versions of "Ordinary World. Without it, I don't think this series would have a better title._

_A/N: Well, this is it. The end of 2004 and onto 2005. I know, again, I am slow to post, but I've just been busy. So, read on. I'll see you in the limelight. It's the final chapter of Part Two of the series. Yes! I made it to the end again. Review, please._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
"Well, as we approach a new year, I just hope this won't be full of surprises either. These past few years have been crazy, and the future is always in motion. I can only hope for the best, never the worst." -Eclyptyk Neo  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

The festivities to end off the year of 2004 were under way at the cyber cafe as it reached the 7:00 hour. Many of the guests were of course, the many teens that made the place a hang-out spot. And that didn't seem to bother Hayley at all. It was good business. The dress was semi-formal/casual. But that didn't seem to stop those who just weren't feeling the dressy celebration. It was clear though, only those who had a ticket were permitted in, only fair. The cyber cafe could only hold so many people, and they didn't need to feel like a can of sardines.

The team had come in pairs at different times of the first hour. Tommy and Kim being the first. Then Ethan and Conner and finally Trent and Kira. And it was obvious for those who knew the science teacher or gym teacher had to know if it was confirmed. That there marriage had happened, and they were now considered husband and wife.

"You'll be bombarded all night," Hayley had whispered into Tommy's ear.

"No kidding," Tommy sighed as he took Kim's hand and walked over to the counter.

Much of the evening was set watching the projector as local news stations were reporting celebrations throughout the city. They enjoyed the company of independent music from the local singers in the area. And there would be a dance competition opened up later in the evening. The internet system was up for chatting and the usual things the teens would do.

The guys were hanging out in one corner of the cafe. Kira and Kim were by the stage tuning their guitars to get ready for their own performances.

"I say this is a good turn out of people," Trent stated looking around the room.

"Yeah, and there are still more people that will be coming in," Ethan said.

Conner had been watching the projector when the familiar face of a certain news reporter came on. "Hey, check it out. It's Cassidy."

Cassidy was overlooking a rooftop in the city. The calm dark night outcasted in the background. "...with only a few hours remaining of the year of 2004, there are many spots out there to check out in city for a little celebration to close off the year. Many of them would include the local clubs and cafes. Others will be at home with family while other would rather have fun with friends. But on one personal note, I don't think any of us could really enjoy such a nice and peaceful night without those multi-colored heroes we know as the Power Rangers. So, from all of us here in Reefside, if you're watching, Rangers, thank you for all you've done to protect this city. We appreciate everything you've done," she said with a wink. "This is Cassidy Cornell signing off. Happy New Year, everyone."

The teen boys looked at each other as a smile passed their faces. They looked over at their teacher/mentor, who seemed slightly confused, but happy for her comment.

"She would make a good reporter yet," Tommy stated as a smile passed his lips.

"But you don't think she knows, does she?" Conner tried to play it off as if he didn't know the real meaning behind the message.

Tommy shrugged. "If she did, and she played her cards right. She would respect the work the rangers have done."

"Hey, Conner. Hey guys," Krista had popped into the room.

The others greeted Conner's date. Conner greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. He had excused himself to get her a drink.

"So, how is everyone? Ready to let 2004 go?" she asked.

"No doubt," Ethan breathed.

"I thought it would never leave. It's been a rough year," Trent nodded.

"And Dr. Oliver, I gotta know," Krista said with a gentle smile.

Tommy held up his left hand to reveal the simple band that hung on his ring finger. "December 18th."

"Well, congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," he bowed.

When Conner had returned, it was clear the two had wanted time alone. Tommy had dismissed them to spend it with each other. The trio of guys had moved closer to the stage as Kira took her place on the stage.

For the locals who had hit the cyber cafe, they had learned to appreciate the punk-rock singer and her lyrics. They enjoyed her performances, and this was no exception as people began to clap for the young teen. Hayley had introduced her as the cyber cafe roared with more applauds.

Kira had performed a new line of songs she had written. One was titled "Your Loving Spirit," which had a hidden meaning directed toward Trent. Another was titled "Good-bye," which had a hidden meaning toward the final battle the DT Rangers had faced nearly a month ago. Another was titled "Ending" to close off the year. And she had done "Patiently" collaborating with Kim on a remake of the song.

"Huh. I never expected that," Ethan said. "They make an awesome duo."

"No kidding," Trent said quietly. The songs had hit him hard as he tried to keep from crying.

"Kim mentioned a side project she had been working on," Tommy nodded, "And I guess this is what she meant." Tommy had hid his own tars inside, not wanting to show it off.

And then it was Kim's turn to perform. And it had been the first time she had really performed among a new audience. But when she had exchanged looks with her husband and friends among the crowd, the fright had gone away. And with Kira at her side,  
it made the performance that much more significant and special.

As the last of the chords echoed out, the cyber cafe erupted with cheering and applause.

"Happy New Year everyone," Kim and Kira said as they slowly got off stage.

Kim had rushed over into her husband's arms as he tried to stop from crying, but it had been evident he had. They exchanged a passionate kiss, which they didn't seem to mind the spectators. Trent and Kira could only exchange a hug as Ethan congratulated her on another great performance.

Time passed slowly. People were enjoying the company of others as they made new friends. There were people conversing. Others were on the terminals, some danced, others ate. It was a nice way to close off the year.

Trent tried his hand at the DJ station Hayley had set up for those interested, knowing that it would be another place for him to shine in. And others couldn't agree more. He had potential in the DJ-ing business.

Kim was sitting on one of the couches talking to some of the girls who seemed interested in taking up gymnastics. Kira had been talking with a few people interested in trying their hand at songwriting. Conner was located at the bar with Krista, conversing and flirting.

Tommy was trying to give Ethan some pointers on starting conversation with a girl. "...if you ever expect to get anywhere with a girl, you're gonna need to get rid of that fear and just work with it. Yeah, the obvious thing is to be yourself, but be careful at how much you are yourself. Start off slow and build from it."

Ethan sighed. "Are you sure about this, Dr. O?"

"I've seen you look at that girl over at one of the computer stations all night," Tommy concluded.

"I didn't think anyone would notice," Ethan protested.

He had been looking at the girl for some time. She was also African-American with skills in basketball, and very athletic. He knew so little about her, even if she was in his math class. Her name was Sondra, and that's as much information as he knew.

"You're talking to a guy who likes to keep an eye on his team to make sure nothing wrong happens," Tommy patted the teen on the shoulder. "Now, c'mon, Ethan. You'll never know if someone likes you back if you don't ask."

"But I kinda like it that way," Ethan protested.

"C'mon, she seems like your kinda type. And by the looks of it, I think she's been checking you out for some time, too."

"Are you just saying that to cheer me up?"

"No, 'cuz I've seen her look this way a few times. Now, what can you tell me about her?"

"Um...her name is Sondra. And she plays basketball. I know her from math class," Ethan shrugged absently. It was clear he really didn't want to do this, but his teacher was driving him to try.

"Okay, that's a start. It's good. We can work with that," Tommy said. "So, start off by introducing yourself. Ask her what she's interested in, but don't agree with her if you really don't. It's good to start off with some general information."

"I don't know, Dr. O," Ethan said quietly.

"You can do this, Ethan. Just relax," Tommy pushed the teen toward the station.

Ethan looked back at his teacher, but Tommy could only encourage him to move on. Ethan slowly walked over to the booth as he looked over his shoulder. His teacher was watching and analyzing everything.

"Um..hi," Ethan managed to say as he looked over his shoulder again. His teacher used hand signals to indicate the tips he had given him.

Sondra slowly turned to see who was at her side. She smiled gently, making the guy in blue freeze up. "Hey. Ethan, right?  
From math class?"

Ethan nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. That's me."

"You're the guy who know computers like the back of your hand, right?" she asked.

"Um..sure," he managed to say. But wasn't sure if her question was meant for him to go away.

"Enough to change a few grades?" she asked.

Ethan took a small step back. He knew computers like a second language, and it wouldn't be hard to crack into any database. He has done it a few times to Reefside High's database, but never to change grades. Only to mess with the security, sprinklers, and other small things. He knew what was okay and what wasn't, and he just did those things out of the fun of it.

"Uh...no," he shook his head.

"You gotta be kidding me. I know you can. If you can re-program the sprinkler system. It'll just be a few quick things you gotta do for me. I don't want to get kicked off the basketball team," she said with a smile.

He knew she was a good basketball player, but he didn't expect her to have bad grades. He took another step back, shaking his head. "You would make me do that, with two teachers here?"

"Hey, you're cool with them. You could just say you're helping me out with my school work."

"On New Year's Eve?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta keep those grades up. Hey, I know you're smart."

"Yeah, smart enough to walk away from this. Later, Sondra," he said and turned away. His head hung low, and he felt slightly discouraged to find the girl he had been crushing on during the semester was a cheat. He collapsed onto a chair aside from his teacher, who had snagged a pizza to eat.

"Didn't go well?" Tommy asked.

Ethan sighed and shook his head. "Let's face it, Dr. O. I'm not gonna find anyone. Turns out she was looking at me more for my brains to change a few grades rather than for just me."

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Tommy apologized as he patted his student's shoulder. "But, hey, remember, there will always be more fish in the sea."

Ethan sighed and got to his feet. "I need some air."

Tommy watched him go letting out a breath. He looked around the room, hoping to find someone else that could be in Ethan's taste. He couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing him to ask Sondra out. Conner, Kira and Trent had joined him some time later.

"Where's Ethan?" Kira asked.

"Outside to catch some air," Tommy sighed. "Unfortunately, Operation: Hook-Up could be on hold for a long time."

"Oh, so I see," Conner said. "Hey, don't feel bad, Dr. O. I think we've all been trying to find someone for Ethan here, but it's been no good."

Ethan came in some time later, meeting his friends at the table. "Hey, guys."

Trent greeted him with a handshake. "Hey. You all right?"

"Yeah, man. It's just a girl. Besides, we're here to have fun, right?" Ethan said as a smile passed his face.

"Now, that's the Ethan I know," Conner said.

"Anyone up to a little dance competition?" Hayley asked from the stage as she looked their way, winking.

"Now, it's your time to shine. Let's see those moves," Trent said, patting him on the shoulder.

A dance competition was opened to those that were interested in showing off some of their moves. The judges would be the spectators by how loud their applause would be. Trent took his place at the DJ-ing station to begin the competition.

There was only about ten contestants, and none of them seemed to be a challenge to Ethan. He blew the competition away no problem. And those who knew him best knew this was his place to shine other than the computer.

Another hour had passed, and there was only a good hour left before the end of the year was finally official for the West Coast.

Tommy stood in one corner of the cafe, taking a drink of the soda in hand. He watched the teens, recalling his own days when he had shared memories with his old friends. He almost missed those days back in Angel Grove.

Kim walked over to him wrapping an arm around his waist before laying a kiss on his lips. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Looking at all this, kinda reminds me of our days in Angel Grove when we were in high school. I guess I kinda miss those days, ya know," he admitted.

"Yeah, well sometimes, we just to move on. I do miss those days too, but ya know they're still around," she said with a smile.

"Well, I know these guys wouldn't mind a few more reunions with the old crew," Tommy sighed. "We may need to set another one up some time soon."

"Don't you two look so cute?" a voice greeted them as they turned toward it.

Kim stepped back clearing her throat as a smile passed her face. It was Cassidy. The two teachers greeted their student, commenting on the good job she had done for the news report earlier in the evening.

"Well, I want to congratulate the two of you. It seems the knot has been tied," Cassidy smiled looking at the band on her science teacher's left ring finger.

"Thanks, Cassidy. So, where's Devin?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. But, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a moment, Dr. Oliver. In private," she requested.

Tommy exchanged a look with his wife who could only shrug. He nodded and followed the teen out of the room and into the back.

From another side of the room, Ethan had pointed out to Trent and Kira what he was seeing.

"Hey, check it out, guys. Cassidy's talking to Dr. O," Ethan said.

"You think she's gonna tell him?" Kira asked.

"It looks like it. Hey, Conner," Trent nudged the guy in red beside him.

Conner stopped his conversation with Krista to look over his shoulder to see the news reporter and science teacher disappear into the back. He excused himself from his girlfriend and collapsed on a chair beside his friends. "So, what do you think he'll say?"

"I guess we'll have to see," Kira sighed.

Kim walked over to them, obviously wondering what was going on. She had noticed their stare on them earlier, and wanted an explanation. "You guys know something, don't you?"

Conner looked at his teammates and back up at the woman dressed in pink. He slowly pulled out a small tape hidden in his pocket and shoved it back in when Kim saw it.

"She knows!" Kim breathed as she collapsed in a chair beside Ethan. "How?"

"It seems the last battle didn't go complete unnoticed without a certain camera guy and news reporter in the area to tape it," Trent said simply.

"This whole secret identity thing is just not working," Ethan concluded. "I swear the rest of the world will know by the time this school year ends."

"So, how do you think Dr. O will react to the news?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. He can real reserved about who gets to know and who doesn't. We'll just have to see," Kim said.

In the back, the music and noise became muted as silence covered the two. The teacher took another drink of his soda before asking what was up with his student.

Cassidy turned away for a second, catching her breath. "I know you caught that report I sent out to the city a few hours ago."

"Yeah, I did. Kinda an interesting statement to put at the end to the Power Rangers, though. But I know they were listening," he managed to smile. "So, what's up, Cassidy? What did you need to tell me?"

Cassidy turned around and looked into her teacher's eyes. It was at that moment, she had seen why the teens had called him the legendary ranger. The skills of a true leader danced in his eyes. And she knew she had to come out and say it without hesitation. "I know you're one of them. I know you're the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Dr. Oliver."

For awhile, his expression had not changed. His eyes seemed to stare right through the teen into another place. Then he finally blinked and nodded slowly. "I know."

"Wait, you knew? They didn't tell you, did they? Because I was--" Cassidy tried to say but he held up a hand.

"No, Conner or the others didn't tell me at all. I kinda figured it out on my own," he said simply. His voice was calm and understanding. "I knew you were trying to find the identity of the Power Ranger for some time. Kira had told me months ago when she got that internship at the TV station. She told me there were a number of news reporters, including yourself, searching for any information on the rangers. And I know I can't keep it a secret now. During our last battle, I had not mentioned it to my teammates, but I knew we were being watched by an outside source, possibly being video taped."

"But how?" Cassidy couldn't seem to believe it.

"You're talking to a guy who knows the field quite well. I've had my share of surprises. Plus, after that last battle, I noticed you and Devin would exchange a few of those worried looks in class. The kind of look that tells me that 'You know something that you're not sure you should be knowing.' If you're asking if I'm mad, I'm not. I knew eventually you would find out. My only question for you is what are you gonna do with the information you now know about us?"

Cassidy didn't know what to say. She felt like she was being probed somehow, by the skilled black DT ranger, but she didn't know how. "I gave the tape to Conner. And I promised them I wouldn't speak of your identities to anyone. Both me and Devin,  
Dr. Oliver. We swore we wouldn't," she took a step back, trying not to look to freaked out. "You have my word. I won't tell anyone."

The science teacher nodded slowly and winked. "I know you won't."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Cassidy had to know. "I mean, I would have thought you might decide to kill me for knowing too much."

Tommy chuckled before wrapping an arm around his student. "Now, don't tell me they told you that. Cassidy, it's not in our nature to do that. Just be careful what you say around others now. That's all I got to say."

"Uh... sure, no problem, Dr. Oliver," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, c'mon. I thought we were here to have some fun. There's only about thirty minutes left of 2004, Relax, I ain't mad. Trust me," he said sincerely.

"Not even upset?" she asked.

"I'll admit I'm a little. But I'll get over it. Eventually, others will know that a guy with a degree in paleontology who decided to teach at ahigh school in Reefside has more to him than meets the eye," he winked again. "You're okay in my book, Cassidy. Now, c'mon. We only got a few minutes left of 2004 to enjoy."

Cassidy chuckled uncomfortably as the science teacher directed her out of the room and back into the limelight of the celebration. They walked over to the teens stationed at one of tables. They looked at their teammate/mentor confused.

"It's okay, guys. She checks out," Tommy said simply. He excused himself and took his wife out onto the dance floor to share a dance.

Cassidy collapsed on the chair, still unsure what to make of the conversation she had with the black DT ranger. Devin had joined them, wondering what the news was on the situation.

"So, what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Is he always that calm about a situation?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, he can be. But that's what happens when he's real reserved about a situation," Kira said. "But, hey, if he says you check out, you should check out."

"I don't know, that calm attitude kinda scares me," she admitted. "I mean, it felt like he was probing me or something."

"He wants people to think that. He can be complicating at times. But when you get to know him, he just likes to do that for fun," Conner said.

But the team knew something she didn't. They were convinced their mentor was probing their minds with his ninja powers. Kim had told them he wasn't, but it was hard to believe her too if she had been associated with the legendary ranger by ninja standards. Someone like Jason couldn't tell them. And it was no good going to Adam, Rocky or Aisha about the situation. They didn't know what the original ninjas were really capable of with their ninja magic, and it's what made them cautious around their predecessors.

"Well, if she checks out, I should too, right?" Devin asked.

"I wouldn't see why not," Trent said. "But enough talk. Let's make these last few minutes of 2004 worth it."

Ethan quickly got to his feet and rushed over to the dance floor to bust out some of his moves. Devin had taken Cassidy's hand. Trent had kindly asked Kira for a dance. And Conner took Krista by surprise carrying her to the dance floor, though she wasn't much of a dancer.

On one side of the dance floor, Kim had rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as they danced close.

"You okay?" Kim asked before looking into his eyes.

Tommy looked into her eyes briefly before looking away. "I'll be fine. It shouldn't surprise me. It didn't. It's just the line between those that know and who don't is getting smaller."

Kim stood up taller and laid a kiss on his lips. "Just remember, all that will go away at midnight. All those regrets should leave you."

Tommy nodded slowly before a smile passed his lips. He laid a kiss on her lips. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"Just making it better for you. What would you do without me" she smiled.

"I might have already jumped off a building," he admitted.

They shared another kiss as the song ended, and a new line of upbeat songs blasted through the room. It brought up the hype, and had more people hitting the dance floor rather than hanging off to the side or at a computer. And that's how the party was supposed to be.

Everyone just having a good time, with no real worries. It was the last day of the year, and it was time to move onto new things.

Then it was down to five minutes and counting. The team had raced around the room, handing over noisemakers, hats, poppers, etc. anything that would set the new year off with a bang.

News reporter from Channel 3 were stationed throughout the city, giving the reports of visitors to the hot spots in town.

"...people here at Club Icon are already celebrating the new year with lots of noise and drinks..."

"...though there are a few showers, it doesn't seem to stop these people out here at the park. They still want to see the firework show the Reefside Fire Department will put on at the stroke of midnight. And they're all ready to welcome in 2005..."

"...and teens here at Hayley's Cyberspace are just as anxious to bring in the new year as anyone. This was the first ever celebration that welcomed teens to a place to hang-out without worries..." Cassidy had reported.

And then the timer clicked. Cameras were averted to city hall where their own version of the ball drop, similar to the one in New York, was slowly moving. It was one minute and counting.

"...this is it, ladies and gentlemen. We are less than a minute to the year of 2005 for residents of the West Coast," one reporter stated beyond the loud cheering in the background. "And everyone is so excited about it..."

Everyone at the cyber cafe grew quiet as they watched the ball slowly move down the pole. They watched the timer wind down.

30 seconds. 29...28...27...26...25...

People could barely breath. They were on edge to release their confetti surprises, or share a hug or kiss.

Then...

"10...9...8..." the cafe erupted with those counting down the seconds. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

The 2005 sign above city hall lit up and that was it.

"Happy New Year!" everyone called out as cheering and screaming fell over the room.

Confetti poppers erupted. Noisemakers were sounded. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. And then the huge pile of confetti from the ceiling fell like a blanket as "Auld Lang Syne" played in the background as people sang along, or hummed to it.

"Happy New Year, Kimberly," Tommy whispered into his wife's ear as they shared another kiss.

"Happy New Year, Tommy," she smiled brightly.

Conner and Krista had shared a brief kiss before embracing each other in a warm hug.

Trent and Kira simply shared a kiss on the cheek before sharing a hug and wishing the other a Happy New Year.

Ethan raced through the room clasping others in hugs and handshakes, welcoming in another year.

Devin and Cassidy shared a kiss, holding each other close.

The confetti continued to fall as others threw it around, causing a fight among those who were interested. And it was clear that after the adventures the team had faced in the last year, it was now onto a new line of adventure and surprises.

The team came together in a corner and wished each other a warm Happy New Year, exchanging hugs and kisses.

And not that 2004 was only a chapter of memories in their lives,  
they knew that they had to keep an eye out for anymore surprises in the year to come.

**THE END**

_A/N: Okay, I admit, the ending wasn't probably the best, but that only opens the door for things to come in Part Three. I hope you liked Part Two of the series. It is finally done after being nearly two months behind. I know, I'm sorry. And I know, there wasn't any real action in this part, but it only sets up for the next part. Thank you to the readers, who want to see Part Three. Just give me a few days to set it up, aiight? Thanks, again to all those who decided to stick with me and see what my mind could come up with. Without you, or the legacy of the Power Rangers in itself, this series would not be possible. Keep a look out for Part Three: "'Til I Collapse" See you on the flip side. Keep doing what you're doing. And isang diwa, isang mahal! (One Spirit, One Love!) May the Powers Always Protect You. Anything is possible in the world of imagination._


End file.
